


Secret Siren

by MyCatHatIsOn



Series: Siren Series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Brainwashing, Character Death, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Guilt, M/M, Magic, Magic England (Hetalia), Magic-Users, Minor Character(s), Old Japan, Original Character(s), Realization, Sirens, Survivor Guilt, siren england
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 57,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatHatIsOn/pseuds/MyCatHatIsOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a traumatic event in his past, and the death of his brother, Arthur Kirkland tries to live a peaceful life whilst hiding his magical gift--his voice. However, when a body washes up on the very beach by Arthur's doorstep, his life will be tampered with yet again.</p><p>Alfred, an amnesiac sailor, gets taken in by Arthur. As Alfred heals and starts to make a reputation in town, he and Arthur start to get close. But what happens when Alfred adapts the same hatred towards sirens and magic that the town has? Will Arthur be able to hide his secret, and keep himself safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Washing up to Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderingintrovert (nyoengland)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoengland/gifts).



> Hello everyone, thanks for starting with me again. This story will be updated a lot for the first 20 chapters, because I had deleted it and lost the story--however, TREMENDOUS THANKS TO ZombiePurpleFox here on AO3 for having a copy of their own and then sending me a copy. I will always remember this, so again THANK YOU so much!
> 
> So yes, please enjoy, I will be editing and working on this lol. Thank you for all the support I've gotten' with the progress of this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's life takes a turn.

The wind whistled creepily down Arthur’s fireplace. To Arthur, it sounded like the spirits of the dead were screaming, and he shuddered at the thought. Tiredly, he got up to stoke the fire, trying to brighten his dark cabin with bigger one. He wanted tea, dammit! It distracted him from his fears of storms.

Luckily, the wind outside decided to calm for a bit, and so the fire was able to keep his cabin warm and boil his water. Walking over to his ‘kitchen side’ of the cabin, Arthur opened some cupboards and frowned. Taking out a small box, he opened it and sighed. His tea was almost out, and that wouldn’t do! At least there was a little bit left for his nightly routine.

“I guess I’ll have to go to town for more...” He muttered, and then immediately cringed. Worry started to bubble up but he did his best to swallow it down. Arthur knew he should've spoken in his fake, monotone voice instead of his actual voice! Mentally berating himself, he shook his head. It was a good thing he spoke lowly to himself, and that he lived a little ways off from town. He hoped his Voice hadn't gone that far; after all, who knew how powerful a siren he could be? It was dangerous for him to use his own voice, as his family told him long ago. Otherwise, the people who lived around the area would hunt him down and kill him. Many thought sirens and magic were abominations to the world; a strong evil that must be rid of. Just to be safe, Arthur went over to the darkened window and closed the ragged, old curtains. It was always a good feeling to feel secure his home, and to know that no outsiders could look in.

When his tea was finally brewed, and he had sipped the last of it away, Arthur got ready for bed. Slipping on his brother’s big sweater and some loose stretchy pants, he opened his bedside table. Carefully, he lifted out a blarge coin bag. The coins jingled as he dumped them on the bedspread. Then Arthur started to count them. He needed to to know how much money he had left.

After counting the cold, round coins, and feeling satified with what he had, Arthur set down the bag on the small table and went to sleep.

Arthur awoke to birds chirping faintly outside, a much nicer contrast to the stormy winds heard from the night before. He glanced up at the dulled sunlight, and moved the curtain aside to let some light in.

“Uhh... I’m too tired for this...” He moaned. Sighing, he got up and changed into his ‘town clothes’: a nice, unwrinkled pair of pants, a crisp white shirt accompanied by a brown sweater vest, and neat, styled blond styled hair--well, as neat as he could manage. His hair was always wild and scraggly looking, and to top it off he had large eyebrows that ruined his 'respectable hermit look'.

Grabbing his money from the bedside table's surface, and slipped it into his travel bag, along with his fine, town shoes. After checking that his boots were tied firmly--because they were once his brother's--he clunked all the way down to the beach. He always wore the boots when he went places; they were the only shoes that kept his feet clean.

As he walked, the thunderous ocean waves seemed to call to him, and the seagulls called out to the bright, clear sky. TNo cloud could be seen. A nice, cool wind blew his hair into a more entanglement, but Arthur was already thinking it would be a lovely day! Until he saw a body, looking stiff, washing up on the shore. Splinters of wood floated around him, some already getting buried on the beach. Arthur had to do a double take, his stomach summersaulting.

The water was repeatedly shoving it away, immatating a child refusing to take something. Arthur stopped walking. Was the person dead? Should he check and see if they were alive? And; if they were alive, would he nurse them back to health? Or would he run and get help (although Arthur didn’t really want to share his location to the townsmen just for safety)? Who would even pay for the doctor’s bills?

Arthur was still quite a few paces away, slipping a little on the sand, but he could tell that the body was facing up; so the person’s face wasn’t in the water. He hadn’t seen a deceased body since he’d escaped from his hometown with his brother, and his father’s corpse too. It plagued him greatly. Drawing a deep breath, Arthur knew he had to do the right thing. He sprinted fast to the body, convincing himself this was the right course of action. He should take in his fears and help this person--either alive or dead! He could bury them next to his brother if they hadn't made it.

As he got closer, Arthur realized that the body was a man’s. A handsome man, might he add. He had wheat gold hair, and pale skin. His dark blue clothes were so dampened that they clung tightly around his figure.

His chest, Arthur noticed, was still heaving, though weakly. Was he dying, or could he be saved?

Arthur latched his pack over his shoulders more securely. Then he bent down, and gingerly lifted the man up under his armpits. Good lord he was heavy! 

Making his way back to his cabin felt like an eternity. Arthur didn’t even know how he managed to half-carry, half-drag the man up to his home. Luckily he didn't lived far from the beach.

As he laid the mysterious young man down on the floor, and grabbed a towel to put under his head, Arthur leaned against the door. It was going to be a longer day than he planned.


	2. Toppling Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, we saw Arthur. Now, we get to see Alfred,

Caused by the rough waves from the stormy sea, the boat was rocked perilously around like a rag. The ship’s occupants scurried around in pouring rain, screaming orders at each other and desperately trying to survive this dangerous night.

Alfred was soaked and shivering. His hands were trembling as he tied knot after knot on the boat, constantly obeying the orders his captain shouted. He glanced over at his brother, who was busy helping other sailors pull in the many sails waving in the wind.

Lighting struck, thunder deafened his ears. The wind screeched in anger, and tormented the sailors. If I ever get out of here, Alfred thought, I’m gonna’ quit this sailing business!

A wave rolled over, covering the deck in swirling water. Running around was now harder than ever, and a few sailors were whisked away. Suddenly, alarme ripping sound penetrated Alfred's ears, almost even louder than the thunder. Glancing up, Alfred saw one of the white sails tear off, bringing even more sailors off deck.

In shear, slipping panic, Alfred grabbed hold of the rope he was trying to tie. Fear clouded his judgment, and then he was swinging uncontrollably. He scrunched his eyes closed, and for a split second wondered if it was the end. Before Alfred could even think about letting go another big wave crashed over his head. A new waves of cold washed over him, and Alfred felt himself being dragged down; his clothes were so heavy! It was a miracle he could still cling onto it he rope!

As the rush of momentum receded, Alfred could hear muffled screams from the rest of the crew. What’s the point? He thought. We-we’re already going to die out here..!

Suddenly, a hard pull, which almost made him loose his grip entirely, brought Alfred swinging back onto the deck. He dropped, dead weighted down by gravity. But Alfred wouldn’t let that deter him. He jumped up, and ignored the sudden dizziness. The boat was still teetering back and forth and although that didn't help his disorientation he needed to move fast!

“Al-Alfred!!” Alfred’s head whipped to the sound of the his name over the sound of chaos. There he saw Mathew, hanging weakly to another rope.

“Matthew!” Alfred cried out. He reached out his hand and started scrambling to where his brother was. But, sadly, Matthew wasn't to be. Taking one good look at Matthew's face, Alfred knew it was over.

He tried to skid to a halt, but the ship swerved over and sent him running into him! Matthew's grip dissipated, and the last thing Alfred saw with his widened, peaceful, sky blue eyes was Matthew’s terrified violet ones.

The ship soon toppled over after that, being conquered by the sea, and Alfred’s consciousness left him to the angry depths of water before he could drown in grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, just re-posting chapters and editing chapters.


	3. In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur visits the town and some friends.

Arthur was able to strip the man’s clothes off by using his pocket knife, trying desperately to not look at him. The clothes were just too wet to deal with! He thought. Arthur draped one of his few, thicker winter blankets over him, before standing up. Holding the plain, dark, soaked and shredded clothes, Arthur went back outside.

He went around the back of his tiny wood cabin and out to an overlook of the ocean. Casually, and not looking down at the tremendous height, Arthur let the clothes go to the sea. He wouldn’t be needing those ratty things, Arthur thought wryly.

Well--if the man survived, that is.

When he entered back in his home, there was no change in the man. Deciding that now would probably be the best to get on with his day, and also get some kind of help, Arthur placed the softest food he could find; which were few tangerines that luckily weren't moldy, and put it on the floor. Then he went to a little stream that passed by his cabin and filled a cup with water.

After all, what if the stranger woke up? Arthur knew he would be needing some food, and that he wouldn’t be able to move right away. There would also be that overwhelming thirst that the sea made you feel.

After settling the small set up, Arthur left for the town. It wasn’t that long of a walk, it only took twenty or so minutes. But by the way Arthur strode fast down at the beach, carefully avoiding the splinters if driftwood, and up an old rocky path, it took even less time.

He had to get help soon, and safe this poor git! He thought. Arthur smiled, he hadn’t called a person that in a while--well, besides to Francine, who was a resident of the town.

Safely going down the winding road, minding toppled trees from the storm last night, Arthur approached a small landslide. Crumpled trees and rocks were piled together, and as far as Arthur could see there was no way around it. The giant mound was shaped like a slug, an mud seemed to ooze ou from under the fallen nature.

It would surely take a few days to remove it from the path for any normal person. For Arthur, it would only take a few moments. He wouldn't always resort to his gift in every problematic situation, but since Arthur was neither burly or strong, he couldn’t even hope to move the mess away by a little.

Looking carefully around, though he doubted no townsmen were walking around the forest this early in the morning, Arthur released a shaky breath. He closed his eyes, and when they opened his emerald eyes shone with powerful gleam in his gaze.

“Move,” he ordered, his actual voice puncturing the air around him, it permeated a strong command. The shear force of gravity from Arthur's command seemed to make the earth jump.

A gleeful smile shined on Arthur’s face. The destroyed earth was doing his bidding. Although Arthur knew that making things or people do what he told them to do was bad and that he shouldn’t take joy in it, he couldn't help it. Talking in his real voice made him feel happiness and satisfaction--especially when he hadn’t been able to use it in a while.

The earth slide slipped itself into two halves. One side looked more like a muddled mess and the other side looked like there had been a smaller landslide. There was just a large entanglement of tress and, rocks, and dirt. Well, at least it looked natural, Arthur thought.

After walking down yet another small hill, Arthur came to the town’s gate. It's dark 'doors' was open just a sliver, and although it was made to be unfriendly to travelers, the people who knew him wouldn't mind him going inside. Though, would they all really like him if they knew about his Voice?

No, Arthur concluded bitterly in his head. He always thought of this whenever he went to town, but he knew shouldn't let these heavy thoughts weigh him down. Walking on the cobbled misshapen road, Arthur surveyed his surroundings. It was still early morning for the townsfolk. Many of the shops were still closed, and others were opening. In an old rickety house near the entrance of the town, a young woman opened a window and started beating a rug.

As Arthur turned the corner of houses crammed together, he started to smell the baked goods from the bakery that was not far off down the street. Drawn by the enticing, delicious smell, Arthur stopped at the green door, and peaked through the window’s glass.

There was a man setting up the shop, but the woman he was looking for wasn't there. Deciding to stop by the town’s boat port, Arthur continued his morning walk. He knew he'd have to get back soon. Arthur passed a few dull colored houses, some cracked and broken, and the turned yet onto another clustered corner.

Soon the usual smell of the sea hit his nose and seagulls cried in the wind. It seemed ton Arthur that they would never shut up. Up ahead, Arthur could see the docks and boats that were bobbing calmly on the water, though everything still looked a little worn from the storm.

Looking to the far right, Arthur saw the familiar blue house a little bit away from the other houses. As Arthur neared, and almost slipped on the grass dew, which would have been very undignified, the little door whooshed opened!

A little brown haired boy ran up to Arthur, his little curl bouncing away as he flung himself into a hug around Arthr's legs.

“Arthur! Mama! Arthur’s here~!” He called back to the house in his shrill little accent. Arthur looked down and smiled. No matter how people would treat him if they found out about him, he could never muster any hate towards little Feliciano.

“Ah, hallo Artur; finally ‘ave come to grace us with your presence, eh?” A french accented voice said, replying to the little boy's excited cries. Arthur looked up, and rolled his eyes. There was the woman he was looking for. Her blond hair was up in a bun, and her blue eyes pierced his green ones, already making competition. She had her hands on her hips, and she wore a dulled pink dress that shaped her figure nicely.

“Well, how rude of you. If you must know, I only came here to say hello to Feli, and maybe get some free fish. Not to socialize with a frog such as yourself, Francine!” Arthur snorted, crossing his arms.

He had somehow managed to put some attitude in his bland voice, which made Arthur proud of himself.

Francine only sniffed, and turned back into her home. Feliciano tugged on his arm and Arthur followed inside.

“You won’t believe what Mama’s going to do!” Feli chattered happily. “She’s going to bake a big cake for my fifth birthday!” What? Feliciano’s fifth birthday?! That means he’s been here for four years, four years since... well, since that part of his life; his escape. "Wow, you’re already going to be five next week, huh?” Arthur asks. “Time really does fly.”

When inside the house, Arthur’s nose was assaulted by a disgusting smell. Dead, raw fish meat could be seen on the kitchen counter. “Augh,” he scoffed. He had to be careful now, the smell made it harder for him to dull his voice.

“Que?” came Francine’s voice behind him and Feliciano. “Your highness can’t be bother’d to breath in a little disgusting air?”

“I don’t see why anybody should have to,” came Arthur’s reply.

“Anyways, if you’re looking for Ludwig, he isn’t here. Stupid man, ‘e decided to try and get a fresh haul this morning after the storm died down,” Francine said. “Now, if you will excuse moi, some of us actually have work to do; like setting up this fish for lunch.”

“I do work,” Arthur said, “just not how you work.”

“Oui, like wandering around and ‘elping out around la ville and getting small doses of money is work,” Francine said. Her smirk was evident in her voice. Oh, how she just liked to irk him about his life!

“Git,” he replied.

Francine ignored him, and stood in front of the smelly meat. As she started to do all of the necessary things Arthur didn’t want to think about, she proceeded to tell her son to start organizing things around the house.

“But Mama, I don’t want to! It is already clean enough!” Feliciano complained, stomping his foot and making the dark floor boards creek. He sulkily slid onto one of the chairs at the table.

“Do it or else I will never start preparing your cake when I go to the baker’s,” threatened Francine, as she started chopping at the insides of the dead fish. Feliciano just whined.

“C’mon,” Arthur poked Feli’s arm as the little boy started to put excessively, “you can do it. I’ve had to do worse things when I was your age.” Sadly, Arthur’s encouragement rolled off with his tone of voice.

Eventually Feli got up and disappeared upstairs, leaving Arthur alone with Francine. During the moment's pause, Arthur wondered if he should tell Francine about the shipwrecked man. Could he actually use her help? No, not really, he thought harder. She would complicate matters. She would probably nose into his home ad business as usual, and Arthur didn’t want that.

“I should be off, it was nice to see your froghouse again,” he said. Francine stopped chopping, now it was his turn to irk her. Arthur smiled, but it soon fell away when Francine sharply turned and flung a fish fin right at his face!

“Agh!” He cried. “What the bloody--”

“Non swearing! Not with mon fils about in the house! 'Onestly...” Francine said smugly, shaking her head.

For once Arthur was glad she had interrupted him. His voice was getting more accented and the more heavy it got, the more his Voice started to unfold.

“Yeah yeah,” Arthur nodded, going back into the hallway and out the door of the house.

Arthur made his way to a bench that faced the front of many shops. He needed to check that his money was still in his bag, though he doubted Feli would even try to take it. Arthur suppposed he was just very paranoid. Soon Arthur started think of a list for what he might need. Usually on days like these he would go around the town, help out and get paid, and then restock. But now he was on a time limit.

Curse that unfortunate man! Arthur thought. I would be having a peaceful day if you hadn’t washed up here!

Getting up from the bench, Arthur decided that he should visit the doctor’s first. Kiku Honda, a foreigner before Arthur came, was a kind, older man. Arthur thought that if he was ever in trouble, he could trust Mr. Honda.

But sadly, Arthur had only met him a few times with his brother. Allistor had only really talked to him, and Arthur had been still too scared to even try to speak in a fake voice for fear he blew it their cover... And he didn’t really know where to go anyways. 

The town knew of Arthur, though he wasn’t friends or acquaintances with many. It was hard to ask when you didn’t want people becoming curious. Arthur couldn’t handle running away again. Where would he escape if he had to? He didn’t want his life on the run. He briefly supposed he should go back to Francine and get this hole ordeal over with, but his pride wouldn't let him. Arthur sighed, he was just too stubborn.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur went walked into the street. More people were filling into the lanes now, and Arthur knew that the busy morning had just begun. Scanning the crowd, Arthur noticed an old man walking with some other people. Hm, I bet he'd forget about me in no time, Arthur thought cheerfully to himself. I suppose he's probably the safest one to ask here then. Arthur slowly went over behind the small crowd and reached his hand out. He tapped the old man’s shoulder.

“Excuse me,” Arthur started to say, and the old man turned around. He was met with a piercing glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun..!


	4. Doctor Honda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur goes to Doctor Honda after a disgruntled convention on the street.

“What?!” The old man turned around, a glare apparent on his wrinkled face. Taken aback, Arthur took a step away. Why was this old man irritated at him? All he had done was tap him on the shoulder. This was not an appropriate way to greet someone you just met! Arthur thought. But even the old man's response could not deter Arthu from his question.

“I, um, was wondering if you could direct me to Doctor Honda’s home...” Arthur stammered, hoping he didn't sound too taken aback. “Sir.” He added, for good measure.

“Wait a minute,” the hunched man said. The glare in his eyes was razor sharp, and he had long grey hair that slightly curled at the ends. “You look familiar, you..!”

Now, instead of irritation, the man’s tone held hostility, and Arthur'seyes widened. His voice, angered with hate, seemed something from long ago. It was familiar but Arthur couldn't quite place it anywhere, and reminded Arthur of fire. Arthur had had more of his share of that. Sweat started to slide down his temples, though he was sure no one could see.

“N-no, I think you have the wrong person,” Arthur clarified, putting up his hands in some kind of surrender. Hopefully Arthur could calmy walk away without an incident. Apparently he had been wrong to choose this man for directions.

“Do not tell ME--” the old man started, before two younger, exasperated voices interrupted him.

“Ah! There you went sir!” “S-so sorry for this..!" Was chorused by a young man and woman. They rushed up to Arthur and the elder in a rushed state.

“C’mon sir,” the man said, an accent lightly laced in his voice. He had brown curly hair, the same shade of green eyes like Arthur's, and gentle tan skin. He gently swooped in and guided the old man away from the brewing fight. Arthur was just glad that a scene was avoided. The young woman turned to him, clearly flushed and embarrassed, and pushed short strands of blond hair out of her face, her blue ribbon not doing it's job. She glanced at him with concern in her blue eyes for a moment.

“We are sorry. You see, he’s just an old man going through the trials of well... memory loss and other problems. He used to be a great man, you know?" She said, and folded her hands.

“Ah, no it’s alright,” Arthur said, though it was certainly Arthur didn't really feel 'alright'. “But I do have a question.”

She was turning away by now, but paused. “What is it?” She smoothed out her dress nervously, and looked at him through curious and half worried eyes.

“Could you please direct me to Doctor Honda?” Arthur sighed.

“Mm, of course!” She said. “You gotta’ go past the bakery, but don’t take any turns. Just walk straight until you see an old brown house--say, you’re not from around here, are you?”

“I’m from around here, I just don’t go out very often,” Arthur smiled. “Well thank you.” The woman seemed to take his answer, and and didn't seem to really care anyways. She twirled her wiry hair around her finger. Bless her for taking no interest, Arthur thought.

“Well Bell. Goodbye fow now then. See you around,” she said in clipped tone. She turned with a quick step, and hurried forwards. Arthur went the opposite way gladly, though he was still shaken.

Could that man actually have known something about Arthur? Who was he and who did he even think Arthur was? Surely not a siren of course... and in the future would Arthur ever run into him again? Hopefully not. His blasted morning was in ruins, and all because of the bad weather!

Moodily, Arthur marched down the street. He passed the bakery again and headed straight down the row of houses, just like that Bell had said. He didn’t want to deal with the thoughts circulating around in his head.

He hoped the man was just a little off, That was all.

As he slowed his walk, he noticed that the houses at this part of town were spaced out. The houses all had the same identical brown color, and some grass was growing about on the sides of the street. 

He had never really noticed this part of town before, mostly sticking to busy roads where he wouldn't be noticed by anyone. When he used to go with his brother, Arthur had just clung to his side and refused to see anything. Arthur had always felt safe when he was in the presence of his brother, no matter what situation they had been in.

But now Allistor was gone, and Arthur was alone to protect himself. Well, it wasn't like he couldn’t defend himself, but growing up he had been much closer to Allistor than anyone else and having that comfort ripped away from him by a weak fever made Arthur feel unstable.

Wrapped up with his tangled thoughts, Arthur didn’t see the thick tree root that rose from the the cobbled ground. He fell straight forward and collapsed on his face! How mortifying, Arthur thought. His morning wouldn't be a good one today.

Dazedly standing up, Arthur looked around. At least he had reached his destination. There in front of him stood an old faded brown house. A sign hung from the side of the house, covering one of the windows said: “Infirmary”. The other windows were covered with curtains for privacy. The appearance didn't make Arthur feel very welcome.

Just as Arthur was bundling up his nerves and reaching for the door it swung open.

“Oh, herro, are you here to see me?” Said an old asian man. His back was slightly hunched, but his hair was pitch black. Arthur didn't think he could single out any grey hairs if he tried. His dark brown eyes creased with worry as he saw Arthur’s forehead. “Are you hurt? Come inside,” he gestured.

“H-hello, thank you,” Arthur said. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Arthur followed the doctor inside.

The doctor’s home was cozy inside. The closed curtains even helped the room glow peacefully with the gold sunlight. There were beds lined up against the wall in one room with small tables in between them. Many cabinets aligned the walls, and water bowls were lined everywhere on desks that sat on long side tables.

However, Doctor Honda walked passed them leading Arthur into narrow white a hallway. He opened a white door, where he beckoned Arthur into a smaller room. It only had a few curtains because the windows were smaller, and A table was low to the ground. Little mats surrounded the low table, and a fireplace was next to a water basin.

Arthur soon realized this was Doctor Honda's kitchen, and his eyes fell on various cooking pots that lined the walls.

“You can sit, I sharr make some tea for us,” Doctor Honda gestured. Arthur didn’t say anything, instead he slung his bag ff his shoulders and onto the ground. Then he took a seat at the table.

“Thank you for seeing me,” Arthur said. He winced, the room was so peacefully quiet that his flavorless voice sounded cruel with no apathy in it. However, Doctor Honda didn’t seem to be put-off.

“So this is what you sound rike,” he said instead. “Nice to meet you, Arthur.”

“E-excuse,” Arthur said, a perturbed feeling creeping up to him in his mind. “How do you know my name, might I ask?”

“Oh? Don’t think I have forgotten about you. I’ve met you before you know. Your brother, Arristor,” Honda said. “He tord me your name. Why doesn’t he not come to the town anymore?”

Pursing his lips, Arthur looked down at his lap and clasped his hands together. “I am afraid to say that my brother has passed away. It is only me now, and I request your help badly."

Sitting down and placing the hot cups of steaming tea on the table, a withdrawn expression shifted onto Doctor Honda's calm face. “Oh my, I am very sorry to hear that,” he said. “How did it happen?”

“He got sick,” Arthur answered, looking down. Suddenly the thought of having tea wasn’t appetizing to him anymore even if it as a shame to waste a good cup of tea.

“I am trury sorry that happened,” Honda replied, stirring the tea. “How are you?”

“Me?” Arthur asked, raising one large eyebrow. “I am okay now. But I have a predicament I hope you can help me with.”

“Yes, of course. What is it?” The elderly man said, concerned. “You look a bit rooughed up, what happened? Did you trip over that big root? Many people do but it seems a shame to get rid of it."

“Yes,” answered Arthur, getting right to the point. “However, I have a sick person at my home. I found him down at the beach. I believe he was shipwrecked from the storm last night. Please, I beg of you, I want to keep this quiet, so don't tell anyone. As you can gather, I'm a very private.”

“Oh my,” Doctor Honda replied taking a sip of his tea. “Well, you should definitery put washcloths on his head. He must have a fever. Warm him with blankets of course. He should not be cold. I wrill give you some medicine to herp with his metaborism but I strongry advise you to bring him here.”

Honda launched into explanations of what he should do if specific things occurred, but Arthur didn’t really understand. Still he politely nodded. He was sure he could manage this he tired! Afterwards, the doctor got up to get Arthur the medicine and left the rooom. Arthur sighed, and ran his hands through his hair tiredly.

“Ah, here you go, Arthur,” Doctor Honda said, putting the vials gently on the table. His old hands also handed bandages in case Arthur needed him.

“Now, I’d rather come with you but I know you won't let me, will you?" Honda said sighing defeatedly at the look Arthur gave him. I will only let you do this this time.”

“Th-thank you,” Arthur said. “I am sorry if I entrusted on your day off, sadly this was urgent. I don’t have much money right now but I will pay it off."

“No, no. No need to worry. Arso, carr me Kiku. Your brother and I were on good terms, even if it was for a short time. I am happy for you to be crose to me as wrell.” Honda said with a soft smile. “Though,” he continued, smile falling. “Do not have high hopes. This man wrill probabry not survive...”

Arthur nodded, and hoped that the doctor wouldn't judge if him if this mysterious man did die.

“Thank you still, Doctor--I mean Kiku," Arthur said. He forced a smile. Taking the materials in his bag, Arthur left walking briskly away.

Doctor Honda's words echoed Arthur's head. ‘I hope we could be good friends.' He shook his head. Arthur knew he could never trust Doctor Honda. It was for his own protection! If the man survived and started to heal, he could go live with Doctor Honda for all Arthur cared.

Arthur breathed a large death of relief when he came to his door and smiled. He had everything he’d need to help this man recover, even if he did have a shortage of food.He knew (sadly) that he wouldn't be able to work, and that he could live without a lot of food (and god forbid tea!). Right now, Arthur decided, that his main objective would be to help this man...and maybe use his voice to try and help his recovery along. But only for my own safety reasons, Arthur justified to himself.

The rushing sound of his blood pounded Alfred’s ears. God, why wouldn’t this pounding just go away? Damn... it hurt! He thought miserably. Alfred opened his eyes, and was met with nothing but a mix of dark colors. Everything was just so blurry! Alfred shut them, squeezing his eyelids tightly closed. But once he did he regrettted it instantly.

All Alfred saw were the storm clouds, the flicker of lighting, could hear the faint sound of thunder, and see Matthew's terrified face. Oh God! Matthew! If he hadn’t ran into his brother, and hit him off the boat... could he have been alive now too?

It... was all his fault that his brother was dead.

Matthew should have lived, Alfred thought hazily. Grief was crawling up his throat, and tears were threatening to burst out of his eyes. His breathing got ragged, and suddenly felt the urge to need to cough.

In doing so, Alfred’s eyes flung open. He tried to sit up, but couldn’t find the strength to. Instead, all Alfred saw was a blurry, but much clearer, ceiling.

Wait--Where was he? A ceiling? How’d he get here? His mind couldn't process this. Alfred’s throat was raw and dry. He wanted to cry and vomit and scream all at once.

Suddenly, a creaking sound filled his ears. That only made Alfred’s newly formed headache throb even more. Slowly blinking his eyes and moving them towards the sound, Alfred was met with piercing green eyes... And big black caterpillars above them.

“Oh no! You’re awake, aren’t you?” Someone exclaimed in a dry voice. The mangled caterpillars above the green eyes raised a bit, either in worry or confusion.

“Wha...t?” Alfred managed to croak out; and because Alfred didn’t want to think about what had happened, or where he was at the moment, he decided to say, “those... are big...eyebrowsh...” Alfred couldn't finish properly, already passing out from the stress of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to incorporate Spain and Belgium in this chapter, though they're probably out of character. I haven't ever tried to write these guys before ^.^;


	5. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Alfred have their first stable conversation, along with a some vomit.

Eyebrows? Eyebrows?! How dare he--! His day had been a whirlwind, but this was it! Arthur thought grumpily, changing the damp blankets on the for the rude man with some dry ones.

“Ugh, weren’t you brought up with manners? When I was on the run, at least I had some!” He grumbled to himself. Sighing, he got up from his knees and put the damp blankets out to dry. The afternoon sun was out, and Arthur had some laundry to do anyways.

Taking a large bucket, which his brother acquired a few years go from the village, and throwing his dirty clothes in it, along with two big bars of soap, Arthur went out to the stream. Sitting on his rock, he started his long chore.

When Arthur was little, he used to ‘help’ his family when they washed their laundry. He would run around with dirty sheets, and play with his, apparently, imaginary friend--Flying Mint Bunny. His mother--only of what he could remember, for she was just splintered glass shards in his miemory--had laughed saying that he was creative.

Eventually Arthur finished washing the majority of his clothes all the while pulling fond memories to cheer himself up. Soon he had placed all of his clothes on rocks, and hung a few from the tree branches he could reach. Now they had plenty of time to dry! 

Once inside again, Arthur sat down on his bed carefully avoiding the lump of blankets on his floor. He put his money back in the drawer in his bedside table and sighed. Today had been really hectic. First, this rude man washing up, going to see Honda, and even before that.... The old man!

Arthur didn’t feel quite as safe anymore, and Arthur's confidence that he would be alright dwindled. He couldn’t decide to feel angry at the shipwrecked man for making head to town, and being the reason he had talked to old man, or grateful, for now he aware. Oh, Arthur thought, ignorance is bliss.

Alfred’s eyes opened cautiously. Where was he?

What was he doing? What’s... Going on?

A cough forced its way out of Alfred’s mouth again, and he flopped pitifully up in the air. All of a sudden cool hands were holding his burning neck up in a higher psoition and Alfred was able to breath better.

Rolling his eyes to the side, Alfred saw a tired face staring at him. The young man had shaggy blond hair, and he had huge eyebrows. He also had sparkling green eyes. Alfred thought he'd seen him before...

But had he?

“Are you alright now? Can I let you lie back down?” He asked. Before Alfred could reply, bile surged up his throat and he leaned over. Vomit soaked the floor.

“Ugh, nasty...” The blond haired man muttered. “At least it'll be an easy clean...”

“Who...” Alfred rasped, “who are you?”

The blond looked down and cocked his head to the side. Then he answered, “I am Arthur... Listen, you seem to have been through a lot, so I think you should lie back down. I'll clean up this mess and then I'll get you some medicine. You could get very ill, you were shipwrecked after all.”

“I... Was what?” Alfred asked. Had he been shipwrecked? Did this man even know him? Oh God, he couldn't remember! Who was he?!

Panic spread through his mind, but before he could get a good look around he was shoved back down onto his makeshift bed.

“Don't worry, you're safe. You'll be fine,” said he said. Then he heard, "I hope." 

Alfred slid his eyes closed and pretended to not have heard that last part. After a few moments with the Arthur cleaning and throwing the dirty towel outside. Eventually he appeared next to Alfred’s side with a bag. He dug around inside, until he cried, “aha!”

Suddenly Alfred's peripheral vison was focused on a small vial of medicine. Then Arthur said, “drink some of this.” 

Once again being helped up, Alfred felt the tip of the tip of the vial at his lips. It just made him realize how achy and hot he felt.

Did he have a fever? He wondered as he drank the bland liquid. Signaling for the dpouring to stop, for it was getting too much, Alfred swallowed more than half of the medicine. 

“So... Arthur?” Alfred frowned, trying to get this man's name right. “I'm here because I've been shipwrecked? Why am I at your house? How long have I been out?”

“Slow down,” Arthur said, putting the medicine back in the bag. He got out some water and handed it to Alfred. “Let's start with this first, what's your name? Do you know?”

“Alfred..!” A soft spoken voice cried, resonating in the back of Alfred’s mind. He didn't know though voice, or where it came from... but it sounded panicked, and terribly afraid. It must be his name though, right? The memory of the voice seemed to be calling to him!

“Alfred’s my name,” Alfred answered. Then added, “I think.”

“Well then Alfred,” Arthur said. “Yes you were shipwrecked. You've been out for less than a day surprisingly. You must've been thrown in the sea for a short time to be alive like you are now."

“Well that's good to hear!” Alfred chirped, or rather tried to chirp while coughing. He was trying to be enthusiastic, just to try and make his situation better even though he felt tired ill. Also, Arthur's tone, or lack thereof, in his voice was odd to him. Did he not have any strong vocal cords? He just didn't sound normal normal to him.

“Hey dude, what's with your voice?” He asked, rather too blunt with the question for Arthur's liking. Only then Alfred realized that his question was a rude remark. Before he could open his mouth and apologize for his brashness, he was interrupted.

“YOU are quite rude. You've only been with me for a few hours, and you have turned my life upside down! My voice is just the way it is! And if you don't like it, you can limp and find the town by yourself BEFORE you're better!” Arthur snapped. Even though no emotion was felt through these words, Arthur made Alfred feel like a scolded child.

Alfred looked down pitifully, and blushed profously, but Arthur was still annoyed.

“Anyways--look. I'm going to let you stay with me until you're better. But when you are better you can leave and do what ever you want." Arthur summed up breathily.

“Thanks, and, um.... Sorry, I guess I'm a pretty blunt person. Haha!" Alfred said. He rubbed his hand down the back of his neck and winced. Then he felt a wave of dizziness.

“Hey,” he said. “Think I'm about to h-hurl again... Heh.”

Alfred did just that, and Arthur cursed.


	6. Going Boating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually Arthur realizes it's time for a day job.

After a few days of fever, strife, and vomit, Alfred was feeling much better. Not only was he getting better, but he had gotten to know Arthur a little better too. The only thing that didn't get better were his memeories, much to his dismay.

Now he wore Allistor’s old clothes, and Arthur could only feel greatful that he had kept most of the pants and shirts. Alfred was clumsy as he bumbled along the path with Arthur on his walks. But at least it let Alfred’s bedridden legs get used to walking again. Alfred needed the practice, and he had told Arthu he wanted to be agile again.

“Say, how long have you lived by yourself?” Alfred asked on one of their morning walks. He slowly made his way down the steep, sloaping path that lead down to the beach.

“A year,” Arthur answered. “But I moved here four years ago.”

“Oh,” Alfred said.

Arthur had made sure to answer Alfred’s questions, even if his answers were vague. Arhtur always made sure his answers vague, it kept him safe. It had even worked when Francine and Ludwig questioned him about his past.

They continued to walk in silence, now on the beach and listening to the waves crashing. The wind whipped their hair and whistled in their ears. Once again, the day was a beautiful one, and there hadn’t been any storms since the last. Arthur found himself oddly whappy, though he wasn't sure why. Maybe having someone live with him once again, although risky, helped him feel less lonely.

“Sadly, I still don’t remember much about myself. There’s just this big memory block, and... and a voice. It’s soft, but Sounds masculine. It just repeats itself in my head, saying my name, but I can’t remember who! It’s just so hard...” Alfred said. He shook his head. “I wish could share who I am, but I guess I’m just an amnesiac sailor.”

“Heh, or a pirate,” Arthur said. Arthur's lips curved into a smile Alfred’s horrified face.

“I’d never be somebody so cruel!” Alfred said astonished. “Or evil!”

“Oh please,” Arthur scoffed. “Not all pirates are that bad.”

Before Alfred could reply, rumbling arose from his stomach. Arthur raised one of his thick eyebrows. Alfred blushed slightly, and moved a hand to his stomach.

Arthur guessed it must’ve had to do with modesty, but he wasn’t sure. The action made Alfred resemble a pregnant mother covering the swell of stomach. The idea made Arthur grin slightly devilishly.

“What are you smilin’ about?” Alfred whined. “Don’t pretend to trick me that you have food with you!”

However, that comment wiped Arthur’s grin off his face. Oh! Food! Now he barely had anything left, and although Arthur had his leftover money he hadn’t spent, he still needed more.

Guess it was time to visit Francine again--oh joy, Arthur thought grumpily--and ask her husband, Ludwig, for a day job.

“Listen Alfred,” Arthur began slowly. Over the short time Alfred had been with him, they had both discovered Alfred’s love to eat. He loved to snack on anything that he could get his hands on. The night before when he was feeling better, he had even tried to cook what was left of the food they had. It was a good dinner, too! It almost rivaled Francine’s cooking, not that arthur would ever admit that to her!

“Yeah?” Alfred asked.

“We don’t have any food left. I didn’t tell you, but the leftovers we ate this morning was our last stock. If we want more, I must go into town and get a day job. Then we can buy the things I need and restock,” Arthur explained. Alfred’s face fell.

“What?!” He whined. After pouting for a few seconds, and making it half way up the beach. Arthur turned around, "We better get my bag." "Well... At least I’ll get to see what this said town is like.” Alfred said to himself, walking faster to catch up with Arthur.

Together they both headed back up the hill, not glancing at the misformations they left on the sand.

Taking Alfred to town had been a slower walk than Arthur anticipated. He was a pokey, especially since he was still a little ill.

“You should’ve just stayed. Then you could’ve wallowed in your hunger by yourself,” said Arthur.

“That’s meaaan,” Alfred said, Making his blue eyes glisten with fake hurt. Arthur swung open the town gate, and let Alfred walk in first. Arthur shut it once more and adjusted his bag. Arthur watched Alfred's amazed expression as he saw the packed houses. It was like he hadn’t seen any kind of civilization in years--well, he did have amnesia and a sailor who was stuck out in sea, so maybe he actually hadn’t seen people for a while.

“Come on, don’t twitter about. We’ve got work to do,” Arthur called, already heading up th town's street. He turned to look back at Alfred. Alfred hurried to catch up, though he was still looking around a little dazed.

Around noon, they had finally trekked to Francine’s house. The smell of dead fish and saltwater erupted their sense of smell, and Alfred wrinkled his nose.

“What’s the matter?” Arthur asked, not really caring one way or another.

“The smell!” Alfred replied, shaking his head. His cowlick bobbed and went in sync as his head shook.

“You get used to it,” Arthur told him, knocking on Francine’s door. The door openend a few moments later. Arthur knew that was coming, and so he stepped to the side. Alfred wasn’t so lucky.

Maybe he should have warned him, because now Alfred sat on his butt on the ground. Allistor’s dull orange sweater was getting grass stains on it. Lovely, Arthur thought. How would he get that off?

“Vee~! Arthur~!” Feliciano cried. “Hello again!”

“Hello Feli,” Arthur said. He bent down and patted the little boy’s brown head. “Is your father home?”

“Yes he is! Wait, who is that?” Feliciano stopped rocking on his feet. Slight suspicion fell over the little boy' face. Who was this man with Arthur?

“Ah, why don’t we go inside and I’ll explain, hm?” Arthur said. Feliciano nodded, and beckoned the two of them inside.

“Is it Artur?” They heard from inside a room.

“Yes Mama! And he brought a... guest? No, friend with him. But his friend is our guest, yes?” Feli asked with slight uncertainty. He lead them past the kitchen, and behind the stairs. This was the back of their house. The room was a small but nice parlor. It had light blue walls, much like Alfred’s eyes, Arthur noticed, and some nice cushioned couches. It also had a fireplace, two windows, bookshelves, and a piano.

“Oh? Artur has brought a friend? I didn’t know if he had any,” Francine answered, sitting on one of the sofas. She shut her book, and looked up at the room’s entrance. Her eyes slid down Alfred, which made Alfred fidget nervously. Was he supposed to bow? Was that polite? Why didn’t Arthur tell him to?!

Without any delay, Alfred bowed his upper body. “It’s nice to meet you, ma'am!” He said, feeling rushed. The woman stared at him, a grin set in place on her face.

“Oh, I like this one,” she said. “Arthur, where did you meet him? Aussi cher, there 'is no need to bow. I am not a queen, for heavens' sake!”

“Francine,” said a gruff voice behind Alfred. “Do not be rude. These are our guests.” Alfred spun around, and Arthur merely stepped off to the side. Ludwig Beilschmidt stood in the doorway, eyes examining Alfred and Arthur. He nodded to them, and proceeded to sit next to his wife.

“Oh please, ‘e is fine, right mon ami?” Francine said, rolling her eyes. Arthur nodded.

“Of course he is. Anyways,” Arthur began. “This is Alfred. I found him the day I last visited you. He was shipwrecked from the storm, and so I took him in. He has been sick for a few days, but he’s gotten better.”

“Tres interessant,” Francine arched an eyebrow. Ludwig raised his heavy blond eyebrow in agreement, though did not voice anything. Feli’s eyes went wide, and he went up to Alfred slowly.

“Are you a hero? You survived a storm!” He asked. Alfred blinked, taken aback.

“Well, I can be your hero if you want,” he said with a proud glint in his eye. “Sure, I’ll be a hero!” Feli clapped in response, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Anyways,” Arthur talked over the two. He turned to face Ludwig, “I am quite low on food, but I also need some money. Is there anyway you can give us a day job?”

Ludwig’s ice blue eyes held slight amusement. Maybe the prospect of seeing Alfred, a seemingly kid-like adult try to haul in a catch of fish was funny. Arthur was sure he would find it hilarious. He might even fall in the sea.

“Ja, sure,” he said. “I don’t mind.”

To say Alfred was upset was wrong. He had a cold for heaven’s sake! Why did he have to go on the day job? Besides, he was hungry and boats, at the moment, made him uncomfortable.

“Geez, if I was shipwrecked I should have a phobia of boats on the sea,” Alfred announced. He tugged the rope that held the net deep in the dark water. They were even out deep!

“Alfred,” Arthur’s toneless voice scolded. “Don't complain. Tonight we can have a small feast, hm?”

“Sheesh, and I'm still sick!” Alfred continued, leaning against the side of the boat and shaking his head.

“Do not worry. We vill get a good haul around now. There iz alwayz a school of fish swimming around thiz time.” Ludwig said, on the far right of Alfred.

“Yeah yeah...” Alfred moaned, soon followed by a cry. “Ah!” A harsh tug yanked him. He almost went over the boat! Luckily he was piled back by a hard grip. Ludwig said a brief “Be careful!” And went back to hauling up the big net. Alfred followed Ludwig’s example, and together all three of them got the slimy and twitching wet net up.

“Success!” Alfred announced. Finally they would be able to go back to shore. They had waited for at least a little more than an hour. Maybe they could snack on something? Alfred hopefully thought.

“Yes, now we can get at least two more before the day is out.” Ludwig nodded, pleased with the haul as well. Alfred’s face of triumph deflated, and Arthur shook his head.

“This is what happens when we work for Ludwig, but he does good pay,” Arthur said, patting Alfred’s shoulder. "We stay out as long as we can."

Alfred decided, later, that he didn't think well of Ludwig’s job. When they were finally done, he flung himself on a chair. The decision was made that he and Arthur would stay over for dinner.


	7. Dinner Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Alfred have dinner at Francine's, and learn some things related to magic.

Dinner was made up of excited babbling from Feliciano. Arthur wasn't really listening though, he was just glad to have this delicious meal.

“So,” Francine whispered. “Why didn't you have moi ‘elp you?” She subtly pointed at Alfred in the dim kitchen light.

“Cause you're too nosy in everything,” Arthur replied bluntly. He shook his head, and tuned into Alfred’s and Feliciano’s conversation instead. It was about magic.

Wait--Magic?! Arthur nearly choked on his water.

“It would be so amazing to have powers!” Cheered Feliciano. “I could help people and use magic.”

All of a sudden the table was dead silent. Francine and Ludwig stopped their side conversation and looked appalled.

“Um... What's the matter?” Asked Alfred, realizing that the table was now quiet.

“Feliciano,” Francine’s stern voice said. “Go to your room. You will never speak like that ever again, am I clear?” Her voice pierced the air like a knife. Feliciano was so stunned into silence that he had barely registered his mother’s words.

But when he did, tears began to well up in his eyes. “But Mama...” He said, sniffling.

Before Francine could lift her first down onto the table, a big hand held it in place. Ludwig shook his head at his wife, and then got up and walked to little Feli.

“Feliciano, you will go to your room at your mother’s orders. I will come upstairs and talk with you soon.” He said gruffly.

Feliciano glanced a tear shed glance at Alfred, and Arthur realized that he might be worried for Alfred’s sake too. Though, Arthur thought a little bit nervously, that Alfred was an outsider and would probably not get into any trouble here. Hopefully Francine and Ludwig wouldn't talk about this to others.

Once Feli had gone upstairs, Francine looked over at Arthur and said, “you didn't tell ‘im?”

“What? No... I guess I forgot.” Arthur said shakily.

“Well he will learn now,” Francine said, watching Ludwig go back and sit at his place at the table.

“I take it you don't know about this, Alfred,” he began, putting his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together. His eyes held a seriousness from a general in an army. “But talking about magic is strictly forbidden. It is very evil!”

“Evil?” Alfred asked. “How? Isn't magic just magic? Can't it just be used for either? What's the wrong to talk about it?” He casted a glance at Arthur, who quickly turned his head.

Frankly, Alfred thought it was rude to not have told him about this ‘rule’. Why hadn’t Arthur told him so already?

“Magic corrupts people. You don't understand...” Francine said. “Mon pere was a magic hunter. He hunted down the corrupted magic casters. Magic just turns people towards... Well let's say all the things you don't do.”

“Yes, and before him,” Ludwig continued, “there were a few people with magic living here. Luckily, they were executed.”

“So it's really that bad?” Alfred said. He blinked, and shook his head slightly. This all seemed a bit ridiculous, but if Francine and Ludwig thought it to be true, then maybe it was. But still...

•••

Arthur’s mind was abuzz. There were people with magic here?! And they were... Executed? What did they do? He wondered.

Arthur hadn't known this information. Maybe if his brother had known, then maybe try wouldn't have stayed here!

“I didn't know this,” he spoke up. “What kind of things did they do..?” Francine shook her head sadly.

“They killed ma mere. They also tried to control others to get away. But, as you hear now, they weren't very successful.”

“O-oh,” Arthur replied. He was at a loss for words. So Francine’s mother was killed by magic users?

Ever since Alfred arrived, there was just more things to be aware of around here. It was quite scary.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know you could've told me before I met these people,” Alfred complained, holding a lantern in the darkening evening.

“Sorry, guess I forgot,” Arthur said, shrugging. “But do you agree with them?”

“About...?” Alfred inquired. Goodness, Alfred could be a dolt sometimes, Arthur thought.

“You know, about THAT,” Arthur edged on. “Do you believe what they said?” If Alfred did, then Arthur could keep living with him for a while, before quickly making him leave. It wouldn't be so suspicious like that, would it?

“Oh, yeah. I mean I guess so...” Alfred said. “I'm not quite sure. What about you? You've been around here longer.”

“I... Don't quite agree. But it's debatable.” Arthur said. Hopefully it was a good answer. Alfred didn't seem the type to talk behind his back, and would keep this conversation privately to himself.

When they got home, Arthur immediately lay down. All of this news was overwhelming him.

Should he move on and leave his home? This was the one of the longest he'd ever lived in one place. Could he go?

“I will always want you to be safe Arthur,” Allistor’s old voice resonated in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am updating this story a lot, but I would like to continue this story from the point it got deleted. Thanks for bearing with! :)


	8. Apple Picking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the chap. title!

The next morning, Arthur was poked awake by Alfred. He first scrunched up his eyebrows, and opened his green eyes with a glare. Arthur’s vision was filled with glee from Alfred. He blinked slowly, then turned around to the other side of the bed, only to be met with sunlight lighting up his irises.

“Go away...” He muttered. “I’m still tired from the job last night.”

“What? No!” Alfred’s voice shook the quiet morning, “I’m hungry, and I’m gonna’ cook some fish for breakfast. Do you want any?” At this, Arthur looked back. Why would Alfred offer him some food? Alfred didn’t know that much about Arthur, except for a few general things. Even so, Arthur hadn’t had this offer in a while.

“Yes thanks,” he mumbled out. “Just don’t burn the house down.” Well, this was going to be a treat.

Alfred nodded, and turned away. Arthur pulled up the covers to his chin, and watched after Alfred’s figure. He heard some logs being assembled and knew that the fire was going to be started soon. It was definitely going to get warm in the small cabin.

“Alfred,” Arthur called out, “could you boil some water after breakfast?” He shut his eyes, hoping that the drowsiness would wash over him again and he could sleep a little more. Sadly, he knew that probably wouldn’t be the case.

“Sure!” Alfred answered back. “Just... um, how would I do that?”

Arthur scoffed, and rolled out of bed. He quickly grabbed his brother’s old robe to wear, since he was only wearing pants. He tightened it around himself. A host should always be modest! He thought.

“You must get this pot,” Arthur went over to his cabinets and held a semi-big dark pot, “and go out to the stream. Then you just hang it over the fire to boil.”

“Oh.. Okay, thanks!” Alfred said. He reached out for the black pot, but his fingers never got to feel the smooth metal. Arthur jerked it away from him and headed to the door.

“Nevermind,” Arthur called out. “I’ll just do it. I won’t be able to sleep with you banging around anyways.” Alfred nodded, and turned back to the food he was preparing. Although Alfred wouldn’t admit it, Arthur had looked a little cute wrapped up in his light pink robe.

“Now,” he said. “Onto this meal...”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----

The breakfast had a heavenly smell. It wafted around the cabin, and out through the windows. Arthur’s stomach growled and his hunger leapt inside of him. Whatever Alfred did, it was certainly going to be a good meal.

“What did you do?” Asked Arthur, sitting down in one of his two chairs around a small table.

“The food smells great.” Alfred beamed, and carried across their food to the table.

“Thanks,” he said, smiling. When Alfred sat down next to Arthur, Arthur saw that the sun’s rays made Alfred’s wheat hair glisten. It also made Alfred’s blue eyes more outlined and distinct. To Arthur, Alfred looked like an angel sitting in his kitchen.

“What? Is something weird with my head?” Asked Alfred, who had begun to eat. Realizing he had been staring, Arthur cleared his throat and said, “no. It’d nothing, sorry. Just can’t wait to dig in.”

The first bite was amazing. The salty but meaty taste enveloped his mouth and made his tastebuds go wild for more. Within a few minutes, Arthur had eaten more than half of his meal already. Looking up and being about ready to apologize, Arthur saw Alfred shoveling the last of his fish in his mouth. Lovely manners.

“Don’t you know any manners? You ate politely at Francine’s, why can’t you do the same around me?” He asked. Alfred stared, and smiled.

“Because I was with company, and this place is kind of like my home for now,” Alfred said.

“Besides, you were getting pretty greedy over there too; though I don’t see why you stopped. Dude just eat away!”

Arthur was a bit baffled, and wanted to reply that Alfred was in company--Arthur’s company--and that no this would not be his home for long. Instead, he shook his head slightly and resumed eating.

Once he was done, Arthur placed the plates on top of each other. Then he went to his bed and looked under his bed. Dragging his black pants and brown sleeved shirt, Arthur announced that he was going to change. Alfred turned respectively, but eventually he got impatient.

“I’m going to go outside,” he said. Alfred quickly walked over, Alfred swung the old door open and then shut. It was just too awkward for Alfred to hang around when Arthur was changing. The shorter blond probably didn’t realize how awkward he had made Alfred feel.

Breathing in a sigh of relief, Alfred decided to walk a little down the path. The morning was cool, and the fresh air made Alfred’s body buzz with energy. A bird called out in the morning, and another answered it.

“Wow, it really is a great day,” Alfred said. He reached his arms up and stretched. The smooth green shirt he was wearing raised up to his belly button, which let the morning air touch his warm skin.

Noticing two soft grey looking squirrels fighting, Alfred made his way towards the animals. They were perched up on a branch as high as Alfred’s head, and their eyes bulged out of their heads. Standing in the lush green grass, Alfred put his hands on his hips.

“Guys, it’s a nice morning you know.” He said. “Don’t ruin it. Stop fighting and just relax.” Two little noises quivered, either out of fear or curiosity before the squirrels both bolted away from Alfred and off the path. A brown, smooth looking pebble fell down from the tree the squirrels were sitting on.

Stooping down, Alfred lifted it up. Instead of a pebble as he originally thought, Alfred figured it was an acorn.

“Hey guys!” He called out to the still chasing animals, “you forgot your acorn!” The animals paid no attention to him though. They just continued to run around and chase each other. The squirrels continued into the green looking woods, and did not stop.

Sighing, Alfred picked his way through the spiky grass and over the ditch to the opening of the wood. He would just have to show them that the left their acorn. Before he could go far, however, Alfred felt a sharp tug jolt him backwards onto the ground.

Scrambling around to stand up in the fallen leaves, he was met with Arthur fierce green eyes frowning at him.

“And just what are you doing? You’ll rip your clothes!” He exclaimed. Then, he handed Alfred a basket. Alfred hadn’t even noticed Arthur was holding two until it was thrust into his hands. The sharp woven strands of it cut into his hand, so he gripped the handle gingerly.

“I was trying to give the squirrels back their acorn, cause they seemed to be fighting over it. But then you came along and made me lose it! Also, why do we have a basket?” Alfred said, pouting a little.

“Are you an idiot?” Arthur asked. “Honestly, just leave the squirrels alone. They can find their own acorns. Now, we on the other hand will go apple picking. There’s a field near my cabin that has some apple trees. If we’re lucky, the animals won’t have eaten them all and we can sell them tomorrow in town.”

“We’re going back to town?” Alfred said. “But I thought you only went there occasionally.”

“Since we didn’t go and stock up, we’ll have to travel back there again! Alfred, we only have fish and that can get sickening in a short time.” Arthur said, shaking his head. “Now let’s go.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----

Arthur and Alfred were met with a sight of a clear green field with the sunlight shining golden on it. A nice breeze swept through the air and their hair waved in the wind.

“It’s such a nice day!” Arthur said happily as he made his way towards a few trees on the side of the field. Alfred followed hurriedly, nodding in response. It was such a beautiful day, and he was glad he was spending his time outside.

“It really is,” Alfred said. “I’m glad we’re going apple picking. Thoug who would wanna’ buy apples? It going to get cold pretty soon and you can’t preserve apples.”

“That’s the point,” Arthur said. He reached up and grabbed a bright red apple. “The people will want to have some before it all runs out. We can get money.” Honestly, Arthur sometimes thought he was talking to a clueless child. Even Feliciano would’ve gotten this! Putting his basket down, Arthur jumped up to grab a higher apple. These tree branches were always high, and quite sturdy. Arthur liked to remember fondly how his brother would be able to pluck them off, while he had to yank and rip.

“Do you need help with that?” Arthur heard Alfred ask. Looking over, Arthur saw that Alfred had already gotten a few apple in his basket while he only had one!

“How did you get so many this fast!” Arthur complained. “And no, I do not need help. I can get it myself!”

“If you say so,” Alfred shrugged. He went over and reached for another. Sure enough, his basket was getting fuller by the minute. When Alfred looked back at Arthur, his blonde headed friend only had four apples. Arthur shot Alfred a glare, he was obviously getting competitive. But who gets competitive over apple picking? Alfred thought.

“Dude,” he said after a while. “Just let me help you. We can get this done faster and then we can relax for the day. You’re so slow it probably takes you till the evening at least!”

“I do not need your help, as I have said before--Hey! What’re you doing?” Arthur yelped as was shoved onto the grass. Alfred turned his head and said, “Relax! Watch a professional do it!”

Alfred thought Arthur would’ve gotten right back up and pushed him, but he did not. He chose to count the apples he and Alfred had gathered separately. Finally, when the prickly baskets were full, Alfred lay down. Arthur sat next to him and twirled a piece of grass. It was turning yellow slightly, and as Alfred blinked he felt it poking on his cheek.

“Hey, what was that for?” Alfred said.

“Revenge on how you woke me up. Also for being taller. It’s simply not fair,” Arthur replied.

“Damn, you can sound very mad even if you’re voice is kind of bland.” That statement got Alfred whacked in the face. Arthur’s smiling face proved to be a little too happy about it.

“Eh, well whatever,” Arthur said. “I've become accustomed to it.” Which was true, in Arthur’s defense. He had gotten better at masking his voice all the while putting more ‘normal expression’ in his voice.

“Anyways,” Alfred continued, staring up at the crisp blue sky and puffy white clouds, “I never really said thank you for everything. You saved my life, and even if I don't know know who I was in the past, I’ll always help you out in a time of need.”

Arthur looked at Alfred, surprised at such a deep outburst. That was something important to say, even though they've only known each other for a short time.

“I, uh, thanks? Really, it wasn't a big deal Alfred,” well actually it was; but Arthur wasn't going to tell Alfred that.

“No, it probably was!” Alfred said. He stood up and gave his hand to Arthur. “Shall we go?” He asked.

Arthur smiled and took his hand. Together they walked back to the cabin with the heavy basket of apples. But at least Alfred and Arthur were at a less awkward time together now. They were strangers, but now Arthur felt that Alfred was now his friend, even though they had spent only a few days together.


	9. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is awoken at night, and must broach a decision.

Arthur awoke to cries and muttering. Slightly panicking, Arthur turned over, and got up from his creaky bed. All he saw was the darkness from the night so Arthur snatched a candle stick on his bedside table. Knowing that no one would hear his voice, Arthur intoned his real voice on the candlestick.

“Light,” he breathed out. The candlewick flared to life, the small sparks flew out around Arthur’s face singing his blond locks. He was too impatient for his eyes to adjust.

Holding the candle stick carefully, Arthur edged toward the lump that was Alfred. He was tossing and turning around in his blankets. His eyebrows kept twitching, and every now and then he would cry out. Small dribbles of tears slid slowly down his cheeks.

“Alfred?” Asked Arthur, putting the candle down on the floor. He sat down quietly, and debated on whether or not he should awake Alfred.

“MATTIE!” Alfred called out. Arthur jumped, and then Alfred lurched upwards. His eyes were wild and crazy, darting around like a scared animal’s. Alfred was quivering all over and in the small lighting he saw Arthur.

“I.. I can't...” Alfred said breathlessly. He grabbed onto Arthur’s shoulders, looking extremely disoriented. The small candle’s light made his face have creepy shadows on his face and Alfred’s eyes had lost their perfect blue hue.

“Yes..?” Arthur asked tentatively. “Alfred...” He had never seen Alfred like this.

“I... Can't remember. Mattie, Mattie died a-an it was my fault..?” Alfred trailed off questionably.

“I-I can't tell. 'Was doing the knots on the ropes you see... And a wave... It came--it came...” His eyes rolled back into his head and Alfred collapsed on Arthur.

Arthur shook Alfred softly, but the man wouldn't wake up! At least he was breathing, and didn't seem to be sick. Maybe Alfred remembered something, but was having trouble. Then Arthur had an idea. It was a risky one, but it seemed like a good one. If Alfred was having problems about his missing memories his dreams every night, then he should do something to help!

“Alfred,” Arthur said softly, lowering Alfred back on his ‘bed’. Alfred moaned, and shook, but did nothing else. Pulling the blankets up on top of him, Arthur leaned down and rested his head on Alfred’s ear. His idea was risky, but hopefully it would work.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur whispered, “remember what plagues you. Don't forget. Remember the memories you have lost.”

Nothing seemed to happen, but Arthur hoped Alfred would remember his memories in the morning. Or maybe Arthur had messed up Alfred’s head with his magic.  
He hoped not.


	10. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred awakes and remembers his memories... But what happened the night of the storm edges guilt into his heart.

“Hey, Matthew!! Come here, I wanna show you this!” A little boy cried. Alfred’s cowlick bobbed as he excitedly jumped up and down.

“Okay!” Said a slightly quieter voice. A scurrying of little feet could be heard over the deck. For as long as he could remember, Alfred F. Jones and his family had been part of the sailing trade. He practically lived on the sea, except for when the winter season came.

“Matthew, Alfred!” A shrill voice called. “I don't like you standing so close to the edge. Alfred get down from there!”

“But Mama!” Alfred whined.

“We should listen to Mama,” Matthew said quietly. The wind blew gently and his curly locks blew in around his eyes.

“Mama! I want to show Mattie!” Alfred interjected.

“Get down from there--Alfred!” Their mother raced toward the edge of the boat, and grabbed Alfred’s hand. Suddenly Alfred’s rope knot wasn't so good when his mother was angry. Alfred watched forlornly as the little rope flung around in the wind--away from him.

“Why wouldn't you listen to me?!” Their mother scolded. “Matthew will get dessert tonight, but you will not.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred awoke with a smile on his face. He remembered what a little rascal he had been. Wait, he remembered?! Alfred’s eyes shot open, the lure of sleep gone in an instant.

Matthew, Matthew was his brother! And... He died. Alfred’s heart tumbled. He died because Alfred ran into him. He had made the situation worse.

The sunlight filtered through Arthur’s curtains. A bird called out. Tears sprung out and slid down Alfred’s cheeks. He put his arm up to cover his face, and remembered all the wonderful things about his brother.

Although there had been the storm, and some dark memories, Alfred couldn't help but remember all the good moments too. Matthew had had this long thin curl to his hair, and had the same soft blueish’ eyes too. Although he was Alfred’s twin, Matthew was always so much quieter than him.

“Oh Matthew...” Alfred said. He remembered when Matthew and him had both decided to surprise each other on their birthday, and both failed to do so because they had both noticed that something was up with the other.

“Mm...” Arthur said, turning over on his bed to face Alfred in the bright light.

“S-sorry,” Alfred said. He took his arm off his face and wiped his red eyes. “Did I wake you?”

“No, you did not,” Arthur said. He blinked his eyes in the sunlight and started to get up. His bed creaked and groaned, as if complaining that Arthur had to go.

“Are you alright?” Asked Arthur, almost hesitantly. He walked and sat next to Alfred’s pillow on the floor. “Come now, do you feel alright?”

“I-I... I don't know how to explain it,” Alfred said, curling up in his blankets. Why did Arthur assume something was wrong with him--besides seeing the tears on his face.

“Take your time,” Arthur smiled. It was as if he knew what was going on in Alfred’s mind. Creepy.

“Well Arthur, I know this is strange. But my amnesia is gone!” Alfred said. He smiled a little, but remembered the stormy night and his brother’s pained face.

“Oh Al! But that's so great! I'm so happy for you.” Arthur said. It worked! He thought. Arthur couldn't believe that his magic had worked!

Arthur’s smile died out. Taking in Alfred’s tear stricken face, he cocked his head. Had something gone wrong after all?

“Alfred? What's wrong?” He asked. Arthur made sure to scoot closer to Alfred. If something was wrong, he would have to fix it. Oh, this wasn't going to be good!

“No, I don't know... Maybe it's bad that I remember...” Alfred said, blue eyes glaring at his hands clasped lightly in his lap.

“Y’see, it's my fault that my brother is dead. I remember the storm, before I got shipwrecked. I ran towards him--an’ that's what got him killed.” He continued. Arthur’s eyes went wide. So this was guilt? But how could Alfred feel that? His brother--though Arthur hated to say, was probably doomed anyways.

“Alfred, listen to me.” Arthur said, grasping Alfred’s tense shoulders and giving them a squeeze.

“It's not your fault. It was a dreadful storm, and you thought you were going to do something helpful. It's a miracle that YOU were able to survive.”

“I know--but!” Alfred replied, tears falling from his eyes.

“No, no but Al...” Arthur said, shaking Alfred gently by his shoulders. “It just happened. It may feel like it's your fault, but it can't be--not really.”

After sniffling for a while, Alfred wiped his tears away; and Arthur realized he hasn't used ‘Al’ as a nickname for quite a while. Old memories of his brother started to come back too.

“There's no use now... What's done is done and I should have to live with it,” Alfred said sadly.

“But at least you found me.” He had a hopeful look on his face. 

‘At least you found me.’ Alfred's statement struck a cord in Arthur. Arthur blinked several times, an unknown feeling surfacing in his chest. No matter what that feeling was--happiness, love, or just feeling glad that he had made a good impact for once on a person, Arthur was happy with it.

“Alfred, I'm touched,” Arthur said lamely. Although replying like that in his fake voice, Arthur had great feelings in his reply. He hoped Alfred understood that, though he seemed to by the way he was bobbing his head back and forth.

“Geez, I’m sorry, Artie,” Alfred said. “I’ve dampened the day before it’s even began.”

Arthur could help but gasp out, “Artie?!” Before he instantly winced. Alfred was trying to be cheerful, and getting worked up over a silly, annoying old nickname wouldn’t help. Arthur watched as the corners of Alfred’s mouth twitched upwards, and it took him a moment to realize that Alfred was snickering at him.

“What?” He asked disdainfully.

“Your face just got so mad!” Alfred declared, shaking his head a little. “You don’t like the nickname? I’d assume you’ve been called it before. I’m just gonna’ use now on, alright?”

“No! No it’s not alright,” Arthur huffed, and scooched away from Alfred. He stood up, and started to edge to the fireplace. The ground had dark smudges around it, and Arthur realized too late that he had stepped in the black soot.

“Time to make some breakfast, eh?” Alfred said, also getting up. This time, Alfred was the one not wearing a shirt. Arthur caught a glimpse of a fit torso and strong chest, before looking away.

Hopefully Alfred wouldn’t have caught him staring--or blushing for that matter! Besides, it wasn’t his fault to be curious. He had only looked over Alfred once, and that was when he was sick with fever.


	11. Feli's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feli's party is nearing... What will Arthur and Alfred do?

Today was the day before Feli’s party, and Arthur had no idea what to give the young boy.

Feliciano was such a bright and energetic boy that anything could really make him happy. Alfred knew that he was invited to Feli’s party with Arthur, but had also had no clue what to give him.

Ever since the talk of magic, Alfred felt a bit wary about what he could and could not talk about to Feli.

“Mm, why don’t you just make something quick?” Alfred suggested. “Can you carve wood?”

“No, no,” Arthur said shaking his head.”I can’t make anything out of wood!” Time was of the essence, and he still hadn’t come up with any bloody thing!

“We could try and make him a something out of wood, I mean, I COULD try,” Alfred said. But what could he make out of wood in a short time that would be fun? Arthur thought. Weapons probably wouldn’t be tolerated by Francine... Though who’s to say that he forgot about what she wanted for a while?

A mischievous smirked wound its way on Arthur’s lips. Anything to drive that woman insane!

Even though Arthur never really understood why Francine egged him, she just did. Maybe it was because she had tried to ‘get’ with Allistor, or maybe the way she had insulted his eyebrows the first time they met--”Goodness,” she had said, “You eyebrows are bigger than your des freres.”

“Yes, actually! Here, I’ll get it out,” Arthur said cheerily. He rushed over to the door, and in the dark corner next to it, Arthur pulled out an old bow along with carrier for arrows. Arthur was giddy, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of this gift before.

“Alfred,” he exclaimed, “you can make a bow!” The response Arthur hoped to get did not come. Looking on the face of Alfred, he saw disbelieving face instead of a happy go-lucky-one.

“Arthur, I said I could try. I definitely can’t make a bow. I could make something cool with ropes and knots, and I can teach him how to help sail a big ship, but make a bow?! No, sorry don’t think I can,” Alfred said with a goofy smile on his face. He stuck his tongue out.

“C’mon, just try, please!” Arthur begged. “Because of you I haven’t had time to make a good present. You can do it.” Arthur also didn’t want to try to make anything. He had made all of his gifts better by using his voice, and now that Alfred was here he couldn’t.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----

A busy day later, and it was time. Feli’s party was going to take place in the evening, but Arthur and Alfred were going to into town for the day. Alfred gingerly put the small bow and arrows in Arthur’s pack.

“I really hope it doesn’t break,” Alfred groaned. He drove his fingers through his wheat colored hair, and his blue eyes held a tired sparkle in them. “If it breaks I might actually cry. We, I, worked so hard on this thing. You’re really lucky I like you, Arthur.”

Wait, what had he just said?! I mean he liked Arthur, but probably never like that... Right? Panic kicked into Alfred’s mind. Questioning himself wouldn’t do any good, but it was still embarrassing. What if Arthur got mad, or offended?

“Well,” Arthur said smoothly, smiling lightly, “I’m glad you like me. I like you quite well too, Alfred. I’m glad we’re friends.” ‘Friends’, the word still made Arthur shiver. Friends meant trusting someone, and even though he liked being around Alfred, that still didn’t mean he trusted him with his secret, or his past.

Arthur tried to shove away his dark thoughts. The good thing is that Alfred liked being around him too, and that made Arthur happy. Alfred should like him, after all he now lived with Arthur.

“I wish Matthew was here,” Alfred said sadly, a pang going through his chest. He shut the door and started through the grey morning light behind Arthur. “He would’ve thought our little wood carving project is fun.”

Arthur knew how Alfred felt. He wished more than anything that his brother was here too. He missed Allistor so much, and although Alfred’s brother had just recently passed, Arthur knew that both of their griefs would last them a lifetime.

“Me too, Allistor would’ve enjoyed it as well. He would’ve poked fun at our horrible woodwork,” Arthur said, his lips pursed. They slowly made their way down to the damp sandy beach. It had obviously rained earlier this morning when they were asleep.

An icy wind blew right through them, and Arthur wished he had brought his scarf with him. It was getting colder each day now. Winter was coming. Arthur dreaded that time. It would always be cold, and the snow, no matter how fascinating it was to him, would last forever.

“Man, I can’t wait for it to snow!” Alfred said. “I just love it when it first falls, and when it lasts you can have snow fights.”

“You’re such a child,” Arthur shook his head. “At least you and Feli agree on that. I hate the snow. It’s cold and it lasts a long time.”

“Yeah, but you get cozy next to a fire, and have warm drinks,” Alfred gushed. Just thinking of winter gave him great joy. “One time me and Matthew--”

“‘Matthew and I’, Alfred,” Arthur interrupted.

“Yeah, anyways, we made a snow fort and made our father and mother try to destroy it. We had a lot of fun snow fights with them,” Alfred continued. This was one of his favorite memories, and Alfred was just so glad he could remember them now.

“That sounds like it had been fun,” Arthur said. “I never got the opportunity to do that with my family.”

They walked in calming company. Alfred was humming some tune to a song he didn't know, and Arthur felt at ease. Even though it was a freezing morning, it was nice to have to have somebody’s stories to hear about.

After walking for a while, and as Arthur saw the grey bolts on top of the town’s gate through the dying green leaves of trees, Alfred said, “gee I hope it'll work.”

“Y-yeah, me too... I think it might,” Arthur said. Dread started to curl around his stomach. When they had tested their little bow and arrows out, it hasn't worked so well. The arrows had ended up in the air and stabbing the side of Arthur’s cabin.

When they stepped on the cobblestones, the town already seemed awake. There were a few people milling about near the entrance, and they didn’t spare much of a glance.

As Arthur and Alfred turned the corner, the street was busy. There was a long line that went out of some of the old crooked shops. Arthur noted that there was a bookstore he hadn’t seen before.

It’d be nice to get some new ones, he thought.

“Maybe we should stop and see Doctor Honda,” Arthur said. He turned to face Alfred, looking up into his face. “I think he should see if you’re really alright.”

“A doctor didn’t see me before?” Alfred asked.

“No,” Arthur answered. “Though I got medicine and advice about you though.” Alfred nodded, and looked back to the street. Children were running around the long multicolored lines, obviously bored of waiting with their parents.

“How many people will be at Feli’s party Arthur? You’ve been to one before, right?” Alfred said.

“Yeah,” he said. Arthur could tell when they were nearing the house. The ocean’s heavy winds always picked up and drifted around the corner, as if whispering that it was there. The grass was a little frozen from the morning weather, and the sea was just a big swirl of grey waves.

“You guys~! You came!” Feliciano called happily. Alfred’s head immediately whipped over to the door, but then glanced up. Feli was basically hanging out from the attic window, and Arthur shouted a quick “Be Careful!”

The front door opened, and Ludwig emerged. He wore dark blue clothes, and dark boots.

Although he was trying to keep his strict complexion on his face, onlookers could tell that he was secretly happy and proud to have his son grow.

“Hello,” he said gruffly. “Arthur, Alfred.” He nodded. Ludwig continued holding boxes and walked past them.

“What’re you carrying?” Alfred asked. Ludwig paused, and looked back. He carefully shuffled the boxes in his arms, and made sure none of them were about to fall.

“I am moving some boxes with old things of Francine’s. Her father is coming to live with us, but these objects hold sad memories for him and we want to make the rest of his stay well. He can’t have a nasty room, can he?” Ludwig explained.

“Oh, wait, he wasn’t he the Magic Hunter?” Asked Alfred in, Arthur hated to think of, awe. If he was coming, that meant that Arthur couldn’t be there. He shouldn’t be there, and no matter if Arthur wanted to be there.

“Yes, and he is coming today. You should ask him about it tonight,” Ludwig said. “If you excuse me, I vill be going. See you guys later.”

As they said their short goodbyes, the door swung open once again. Feliciano was beaming, and he ran to first hug Arthur, and then Alfred. It seemed that even when the weather was dank and dreary, nothing could change Feliciano’s mood. The little boy was just a bubble of joy.

“Come on inside,” he said. “Mama can give you some brunch.” Before Feli could skip away, Alfred grabbed his hand and said, “hey, try out your present.’ While Feliciano excitedly got out the wrecked creation, Arthur sighed. First, the dread of the present, and now the fear of Francine’s father--whoever he was.

“Alfred,” Arthur said lowly. He tugged on Alfred’s sleeve. “I don’t feel so good, suddenly... I think I’m getting to be slightly sick.” arthur felt bad for lying, but safety always came first.

“What? Why?” Alfred said. He turned to his friend, and Alfred put his hand to Arthur’s forehead.

Alfred frowned. Arthur didn’t feel warm at all, in fact he was cold!

“No, no,” Arthur said. He took off his pack and shoved the worn leather in Alfred’s hands. Arthur shrugged, and started to turn away. Before Alfred could say anything, Arthur scurried away. Just as Arthur was about to turn the corner, he heard a cry and glass shattering.

Hearing the tinkling sound, Arthur glanced back. Feliciano had shot an arrow through the kitchen window! francine was running out with a shocked look on her face, and Alfred had put his hands up around his mouth. Arthur shook his head, the present was worth it after all.


	12. Zylen the Magic Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alfred learns about Feli's grandfather.

Alfred had no idea why Arthur had left. He hadn’t been sick earlier, but Alfred supposed he should cover for him. Besides, he had been told that he was oblivious to how others felt sometimes. But Alfred also felt inclined to help Arthur,after all, the man had saved his life...

“Alfred,” a stern voice snapped. “What is the meaning of this?”

Alfred turned his head. Oh yeah! And Arthur left him to an angry Francine, which was why he didn’t want to cover fore Arthur no matter what he thought.

Before Francine could start her rant, Alfred started to speak.

“Hey I'm really sorry! It's all Arthur’s idea...” He whined. Francine stood before him, raising an eyebrow and giving him glare.

“Mm, Alright...” She said. Alfred was surprised she believed him this easily. Francine turned around and started to head back inside her house.

“Even if it's Arthur's idea, I ‘eard you encourage Feli to try it out. You can bolt up the window with wood,” she said. Rolling her eyes, she shut her door.

“What?! I don't think I can do that...” Alfred said. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. How was he supposed to do that?!

“It's alright,” Feliciano walked over. It seemed he had run away from his mother’s yelling.

“Hey where'd you go?” Alfred asked accusingly.

“I wanted Mama to not know where I was. She was mad!” He cried happily. “But don't worry, I'll help you!”

“Thanks...” Alfred grumbled. Although Feli had left him to the wolf, he couldn’t hold it against the little boy. He just seemed to innocent to have a mean meaning when he had fled.

After finding some wooden boards behind the house with Feliciano, Alfred rounded about the side of house. On this side, it was shaded darker than the day was. The shadow of the house casted a gloomy, blue color in the grey day. If you looked over your shoulder on the left, you could see the grey ocean.

“Haven’t seen this part of your house,” Alfred said. “It’s just so grey here.” Feli nodded, and stuck closely to Alfred’s waist.

“It is, but it’s short as well!” Feliciano said. “And turn the corner!”

Right as Alfred turned, he noticed a path leading off diagonally from the corner of the house. He stopped walking, and Feli fidgeted nervously.

“What’s down that path? It’s all covered by dark leaves of trees,” Alfred asked.

“I don’t know. It is kind of scary down there. Come Alfred, let’s go!” Feliciano tugged on Alfred’s arm. Alfred adjusted his grip on the building boards, and continued on with the little boy.

If Feli got nervous or scared on his birthday, that wouldn’t do. Alfred could save his curiosity for a while.

The two were met with a gusty wind. Alfred noticed that Francine had put a heavy curtain to shield the kitchen’s broken window from strong winds.

Alfred leaned the dark wood boards under the windowsill, and inhaled a sweet smell. Francine must be cooking up a storm, he thought. Feli went around Alfred’s tall form, and went and opened the front door. Alfred heard faint stomps, voices, and then Feli was outside again. He slammed the door shut, and handed Alfred a hammer and nails.

“Hey can you hand me the boards, little guy?” Alfred said, sending a smile toward Feli. Feliciano nodded, and together they went to work.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\---

“What is this?” An old scratchy voice asked, full of surprise and curiosity. Alfred turned around, alarmed at the sudden presence. Feli looked over his shoulder, and smiled.

“You must be my grandfather!” He cried. Feliciano ran towards the old man. Alfred saw that he was hunched over, and had scraggly grey hair. He wore dark tailored clothes, and his eyes were a dark shade of blue.

“Ah, oui, Je suis,” the old man said. “Je m’appelle Zylen. Zylen Bonnefoy. It is nice to finally meet you, Feliciano.”

Suddenly the door burst open. Francine ran out, and Alfred saw her long blond hair flow out like a river behind her.

“Pere! Oh, Pere!” She cried, and wrenched her arms around her father’s neck and pulled him into a hug. “I have missed you. I am so excited that you will be living with us now. Feliciano would love to have someone new to talk to.”

She kissed the old man’s cheek, and he inturn held her tight. Now that the two family members were together, any outsider could see that they were related. They both had the same slightly curved nose, and high cheekbones. Even the way their hair shaped itself was similar.

“Ay, I was just introducing myself to little Feliciano. I understand that it is his birthday today too,” Zylen said in his old scratchy voice, “But who, pray tell, is this young sturdy looking man?”

Alfred blinked, and then realized that it was him who was being brought up. He coughed lightly, and raised his head.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Alfred, Alfred F. Jones.” Alfred smiled. Zylen’s hand reached for his hand and Alfred shook his.

“Alfred ‘ere,” Francine said, walking to stand next to Alfred. She put a pale arm around his shoulders, and continued to say, “was shipwrecked not long ago. ‘E is now staying with my acquaintance, Artur. Sadly, Arthur is sick today.”

Zylen nodded. He did a half smile, and then proceeded to walk towards the door, his traveling cases being revealed behind him as he went.

“I am glad you lived. It is a very lucky thing indeed that you survived, hopefully you won’t be taking any life risks anytime soon,” he commented. “Artur seems to be very skilled healer. Now, let me inside. Today is simply too chilly for an old man’s bones.”

Alfred intended to follow Feli, Zylen, and Francine into the house, but Francine put a hand on his chest. She shook her head, a teasing glint in her light blue eyes. Oh, Alfred got the message. He had to fix the damn window before he got to go inside!

Grumbling, he grabbed the boards and started to pound them against the perimeter of the window. The salty air tickled his nose and the wind blew through his hair, and stung his eyes. Of all days, he thought angrily, today had to be the day of Feliciano's birthday!

Once the wood crisscrossed diagonally, and were overlapped horizontally and vertically, Alfred decided that it was a job well done. He picked up the scattered, gleaming nails and held the old hammer both in one hand as he knocked on the door. Francine opened the door, and motioned him inside.

“I could hear, and slightly see that you did a nice job from inside. You are welcome,” she said sweetly.

“Yeah, thanks,” Alfred said dryly. He walked through the threshold and stood in the hallway awkwardly. There was dimmed chatter through the hallway, in the parlour. Francine shut the door and motioned him through the hallway.

It was very dim in the household, a few candle burning bright in the kitchen that casted a warm shadow on the floor boards. Alfred stepped on a squeaky one, which stopped him abruptly.

“Go on, it doesn’t matter if you are not family. You were invited, along with Artur, so you can sit with them. I must finish making some tea and food,” Francine said, pushing him on forward towards the parlor entrance and past the dark staircase.

“Mm-hm,” Alfred said, nodding. He couldn’t help it though. He was nervous. Arthur knew these people better than he did! It was awkward enough to barge in on a family reunion, he thought.

Taking a deep breath, he walked into the lighted parlor.

“Oh, hello again,” Zylen voiced. He was looking up at Alfred, sitting in one of the plush couches Francine and Ludwig had, with his cane lying next to him. Feliciano was sitting on a chair, and it was pulled up close to Zylen. The candle light made his brown hair more even more chestnut colored.

“Alfred, Grandpa was about to tell me when he was a Magic Hunter when he was younger!” Feli cried happily. “Come sit and listen with me~!”

Alfred moved to where Feli sat, and pulled up a less than cushiony chair. Zylen nodded, and waited for Alfred to get settled. Once he was, Zylen opened his quivering mouth.

“Well, you see, I had always known that magic existed. I hadn’t known of its evils though. Back then, I was un jeune garcon. I’m ashamed to say,” he resped, “that I was intrigued by it.”

“But why?” Feli perked up. Alfred guessed that hearing about how magic was always evil, this must’ve been something new and better to listen to.

“Well, you see, it just seemed so amazing, how people were able to control and use it. The magic users were supposedly ‘gifted’ in my village. They used it to help farm crops, and many other things. Some of those ‘gifted’ people I knew. They said, they TOLD me, that their magic was always used for good; but I soon realized that magic cheats life.” Zylen sighed. “One of my friends had held magic. We were very close.”

At this, Alfred had a sunken feeling. Had Zylen’s old friend betrayed him? Alfred couldn’t think of Arthur ever doing that.

“One day, he called me to the fields. I came, my young mind not erupting with suspicion. Y’see, they never called me down when they were working.” Zylen explained, his eyes turning somber.

“I went. When I came, he and his magic friends swarmed me. They kept on saying that our village leader was keeping them enslaved in work. They wanted me to ‘elp.”

“What..? What happened?” Feli cried. His eyes had gone wide, and he looked sideways at his grandfather. The parlor’s candled glow made Zylen’s old wrinkles fade on his face while he spoke.

“Of course, I cared for them. I foolishly went to announce what they had said to the rest of the little village. At first they were all ears, confusion on their minds. ‘Magical users were worshipped, why would they be enslaved?’ The villagers all said. That night, with dried success, I went to their cabins. They were locked, but when a voice answered, it was the village leader. The door was unlocked, and when I went in, I saw that ‘e was bleeding on ‘is face.”

“So they weren’t really enslaved?” Asked Alfred, now more into the story.

“No,” Zylen said. He shook his head roughly, and his grey hair slapped him on opposite cheeks. Alfred felt like he could practically see the red anger heating up in his cheeks. “IT had turned out that mon ‘amis’ were threatening to kill all of the villagers. They were mad about something.”

“What?! Kill them... All?!” Feliciano cried. He had a horrified look on his face, and Alfred wondered if this old story should’ve been saved for a later time in Feliciano’s life.

“Oui, it was terrible.” Zylen said, “and before I could do anything, my friend intoned a word, and the village leader’s head was engulfed with blood. It was horrible! Blood seeped down, from ‘is nose, ears, mouth, and eyes! He started to scream, but the blood built up in his throat and started to drown in his own blood. That was when I bolted.”

“What? But why’d they kill him? What’d he do?” Alfred asked. What a horrific way to die. How could anyone do that to another person? He thought.

“I went and sounded the village alarm. I alerted the people, but it was too late. My friend I had thought I knew was evil, I had realized. They called to me as people ran out of their homes. I remember all of their evil smirks!” Zylen said. There was a vein pulsing on the side of his temple. Alfred wondered if Feli saw that too.

“My friend walked up to me, and I stood in the center. ‘e had a crazed look in his eyes. The other ‘gifted’, or should I say cursed magic users stood behind him in the darkness. I was about to say something, but then he interrupted me.”

“What... What did he say?” Feli asked. His tone held worry, and maybe he was a bit frightened; but there was also curiosity sewn in his voice as well.

“Do you want to know what he said?” Zylen said. “He said, “light the Earth, and let fire rampage in anger; let it devour all that it wants too.” The village burst into flame, and I was the only survivor. They got away though. I will tell you about tracking those batards!”

“Yes, please,” Feliciano said.

“I am sorry,” Ludwig’s voice drifted through the room. Alfred saw out of the corner of his eye that Ludwig was standing in the entrance. “It vill have to wait for another time. Dinner is ready, Feliciano, come.”

Feliciano scampered away, but Alfred lingered. As thrilled as he was by Zylen’s story, Alfred kind of wanted to leave the old man alone. He had his deranged energy bouncing off of him.

Maybe it was recounting the horrors that had done it, but Alfred felt wary. Finally, he decided to ask if maybe he needed help. The sooner the better, he thought.

“Would you, um, like some help sir?” Alfred asked nervously.

“Yes please; what a helpful young man you are,” Zylen said. The old man looked up, smiled a wry smile, and started to get up. Alfred gave him his hand to hoist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long chapter, but at least we get to meet a new character!


	13. Dealings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred continues the long chat with Zylen, and then gets an offer which he takes.

“Alright! Let's dig in!” Alfred cried happily. Even if Zylen’s story had been horrible, it hadn't breached his appetite.

It apparently hadn't for Feliciano either. There were a few younger kids at the table too. Alfred wasn't sure when they had gotten there though. Feliciano was chatting happily away.

The table’s crowded conversation filtered around, and joy was found all around the table. Alfred's first stab at the the food made his taste buds burst. Francine’s cooking was so good, much better than Arthur’s any day (not that he would've told him that).

“Mm...” He sighed. Francine heard him and leaned towards him across the table.

“I take it you like it, oui?” She asked.

“Yes, I love it!” Alfred said, and started to gobble half of his plate. Francine arched an eyebrow, and tucked a piece of a blond strand behind her hair.

“Slow down, there's still much more to eat.” She said smiling.

“Ah yes, my wife cooks large amounts,” Ludwig grumbled, from beside Francine.

His blond hair was brushed neatly, and his ice blue eyes held small affection in them. Alfred thought that they looked nice together, but then Francine got up to go fix something for the food.

“So Alfred, did you like meeting Zylen?” Ludwig grumbled quietly.

“Mm?” Alfred’s mouth was full. He hurriedly chewed and nodded, then took a great drink from his cup.

“Yes I did,” he said. “Well so far, as I've only known him for a short while. But man, he's been through some hard stuff, hasn't he?”

“Yes,” Ludwig nodded. “Because of magic.”

The table with children sitting at it increased in sound. Their laughs were like slight jingling bells, except more sharper and less elegant. To Alfred, it felt like a headache was coming.

At least Ludwig’s comment about magic hadn't been heard. Alfred watched Ludwig look down and take another stab of meat.

Zylen was sitting at the end of the table, slightly away from the children. Francine was now bending over to talk to him.

“I wonder vhat she is saying...” Ludwig grumbled. He watched Francine like a hawk, and Alfred wondered if there was a fight going on between them. Maybe he should ask Arthur. Speaking of Arthur, Alfred thought. I wonder what he's doing right now... He wished Arthur was here with him. It was kind of lonely to be at a party by yourself.

Arthur’s blond hair was so shiny, and his green eyes shined upon his pale face. His pointy attitude and his bland voice seemed to be the most familiar things to him lately. Sure, Alfred had now regained his memories, but all of his family were gone now. Arthur was basically all he had.

A tap on his shoulder brought Alfred out of his musings. Alfred turned to see Francine standing behind him.

“My father wants to talk to you,” she said. “Are you almost done?”

Alfred looked down and noticed that he already had small morsels left on his plate. He nodded a yes and proceeded to get up.

Once he walked well around the small bundle of kids sitting together, he pulled a stool from a nearby sewing table. Alfred hadn't noticed its existence until now.

“Hello, sir. You wanted to talk to me?” He asked.

“Ah yes, I do,” came Zylen’s reply. “Would you like to ‘ear the rest of my story?”

Alfred was slightly taken aback. Did the old man seriously expect him to listen to anymore of his story? It was disturbing enough to think about...

“Sure,” Alfred said instead. Hopefully it'd be done soon.

“Well,” Zylen began. “After the attack I managed to wander through the wilderness. I couldn't believe what I had just been through... All the people I had known were slaughtered and the people I thought I knew were evil.”

“That must've been really conflicting,” Alfred added on.

“Yes it was. I finally collapsed, though little did I know I was near a house. I was found in a garden, actually.” Zylen’s shriveled lips curled into a smile. “And that was the day I met Francine’s beautiful mother.”

“Not soon after,” Zylen continued, “I had been taken in and been cared for--much like you and how this Arthur had done. Eventually we became much more than friends. We got married and I was the happiest I’d ever been.”

Just like him and Arthur? Well... Alfred couldn't deny that he was thinking of Arthur slightly different than he used to.

“But I knew that the happiness had to end. I had to get my vengeance! She--Louise was her name, decided to travel with me. I hunted down and tracked other magical users down for justice,” Zylen explained.

“But were they innocent?” Alfred blurted out. Zylen paused, and Alfred gulped. He may had just voiced out his thoughts, and that probably wasn't a good thing.

“Non,” came the indefinite answer. “It's obvious too. All magic users always lose control of their powers and turn greedy. Trust me, Alfred, they weren’t innocent.” Zylen said, and reached over to squeeze Alfred’s pale wrist.

Alfred wanted to argue some more, but the way Zylen had answered--and so forcefully too--made Alfred start to listen.

“Now, we ‘ad lots of conquests. Eventually, Louise got pregnant with Francine. I was overjoyed. We settled down at a village near ‘ere, et raised Francine there until she was six.” Zylen’s eyes casted downwards.

The happy little mood Alfred had been in seemed to evaporate. This was real life after all, even if it was a birthday party.

“Because mon ‘amis’ found me again. They ended up destroying the village, though they didn't take many lives... Except one,” Zylen’s voice raised an extra pitch.

“What?” Alfred said. His blue eyes widened. They couldn't have really killed Francine’s mother, could they?

“Yes.” Zylen spat out bitterly, as if answering Alfred’s unspoken question. “They did. I was able to kill them though.. For all the lives they had taken. I followed them as they left, and knew they were walking to the forest. There were animal traps hidden, you know. The magic users fell into the traps.”

“And next?” Alfred was off the stool.

“I went to the hunter’s storage lock, and shot them with arrows. Their screams echoed through the night until it was dead silent,” Zylen replied, and Alfred noticed that his old company wore a manic grin on his face.”

“...I had no idea,” Alfred said. Although he didn't believe all magic users were evil, Alfred knew he couldn't trust them if he ever met one.

“Oui... Alfred,” Zylen said. He looked up, and sighed.

“Alfred,” he continued. “I like you. The reason I am now living here in this town is that I have small business to sort through.”

Sort through? Alfred thought. What could he sort through? Alfred could barely hold on to what Zylen was saying. He was still too stunned about the story. Alfred wondered how Arthur would react when he told him about it.

“I was wondering if you'd like a small paying job,” Zylen’s voice pierced his thoughts. “It doesn't look like I have much belongings, but more will come soon. Would you like to ‘elp moi?”

A job? Zylen was offering him a job?! And he had just met Alfred too! Alfred’s first thoughts were of how Arthur would react.

“Oh yes please!” Alfred replied in a high whine. He winced when he realized he had acted like a kid.

“Sorry, sir,” Alfred said. “But yes, I would love a job!”

“Perfect,” a less manic smile eased onto Zylen's lips. “Let's meet again, sometime this week?”

“Oh yeah!” Said Alfred, shaking Zylen’s old but surprisingly steady hand. In the end they were to meet on Sunday, which was only a day or two away.

Feeling a tug on his arm, Alfred turned away from Zylen and was met with big energetic eyes.

“Itz time to cut the cake!” Feliciano exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapters of the story, but important nonetheless!


	14. Moonlit Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred comes back from Feli's party, and words are said on the beach...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Drama' ensues.

This was it, Arthur decided. As much as he liked Alfred’s presence with him, and even the town, it was time to leave--both of them.

After announcing he was feeling ill and had ran away from Alfred that morning, Arthur had hastily packed up most of his necessary possessions.

He would kick Alfred out--he could go live with Francine, Feli liked him well enough--and Arthur would say goodbye to his brother’s grave and go on in a day or so. It was just too risky!

Now that he knew Francine’s father was still alive, and was going to know about his existence sooner or later, he should go.

Arthur grabbed his teas, a pot, plate, and fork and shoved the objects in his leather bag. He whipped his money from his bedside table and put it in as well.

Looking under his bed, Arthur grabbed his ‘formal clothes’, his brown jacket, and boots. He got his woolen green scarf out too.

Seen from the curtains of his bed, Arthur saw that the grey day was becoming a sun filled one. When would the day end so he could get everything over with? He thought somberly.

Hopefully--when Alfred walked back in the chilly day--he wouldn’t notice the lack of items missing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some few hours later, Alfred trudged in the cold night air back to the cabin. He held the lantern carefully, and worried that something was creeping on him from behind. An owl hooted, and the wind made the trees creak and ache. With only a puny lantern, Alfred couldn't help but think he was prey to some unknown thing.

Oh, why had Arthur left?! And had gone without him too...

Alfred would've come with him, even if he had to miss the party. Although it was a blast! Feli had gotten a huge strawberry cake, and had a lot of pastries from his mother.

He had also gotten a few new toys. Alfred remembered the wooden boomerang that flew far and came back. That was pretty amazing, and much better than the wrecked bow and arrow that they had made. The best part of the party--in Alfred’s view, was when he had gotten a job as Zylen’s assistant.

Arthur would be so happy that he had gotten a job--it would help him--no, THEM--financially.

Turning a dark corner, Alfred peeked behind him but found nothing. Nope, no scary magical users around here... He remembered Matthew’s old taunting's.

“You're always so nervous Al, you're just so hyper-aware at night.” He had said, “nothing is going to hunt you down!”

Alfred shivered. You never knew--someone could be sneaking behind you, in the depths of darkness at night.

CRACK!

Alfred jumped. Blue eyes going wide, he looked around. There was nothing there. After looking nervously around, and feeling cold, chilly sweat pour down his body, he looked down. Oh, he had just stepped on a twig. No big deal....

Alfred stumbled around the forest path before he managed to fall face first on to sand. The grainy feeling was rough and scratched his cheeks.

Sitting up, Alfred grabbed the discarded lantern. He looked around the dark beach, and the waves tumbling away. The moon shined bright on the rippling water, and made the waves have a silvery glow.

Wow, it's beautiful... Alfred thought. I should go get Arthur, he always likes nature’s beauties.

Alfred’s boots splashed and filled with water. It made the soles of his shoes wet, but he didn’t care. Alfred was in a good mood, even if it was getting to be a high tide. Winding around the steep sandy hill, Alfred shot right up to the old cabin’s door.

“Arthur!” He called. “Arthur, c’mere! I want to show the beach. It just looks so nice, I know you’ll love it!” Alfred bursted through the door, and Arthur whirled around. Surprise etched on his features.

Inside the cabin was a warm and calm glow from the fireplace. Arthur was on his bed with his big bag next to him, and he was sifting through some of his old musty books. Why did Arthur have his traveling pack with him?

“Oh, Alfred,” Arthur said. “You’re back early.” His emerald eyes flashed nervously in the fire’s light. He seemed very fidgety and Alfred wondered what was wrong.

“Yeah, well,” Alfred said sheepishly. “I got pretty tired, and being alone wasn’t so fun.” Arthur nodded in response, and twisted some of his hair. He placed some of the books down, and stood to face Alfred.

“You seem like you want so say something,” Arthur said. Here it goes, Arthur thought. Time for the fight--if there was going to be any. “Before you say it though, I’m going to tell you something first. Before you came, I was going to leave. Now, I am. But I’m sure you can stay at Francine’s, alright?”

Instead of saying what Arthur thought he was going to ask, Alfred just pursed his lips and said, “I want to show you something outside! It’s really cool down at the beach.”

Alfred grabbed Arthur’s hand from the bed and dragged him out the door. Together, Alfred lead a stumbling Arthur down the narrow forest path and on to the beach.

Arthur tried to stand his ground, and to make Alfred stop pulling but it was to no avail. When their feet hit the sand, they both collapsed. Arthur ran into Alfred who then tripped over his feet in the thick sand. They landed hard on the beach, and Arthur noticed that his head was at Alfred’s left shoulder, while Alfred had his hands tightly wrapped around his torso so that he wouldn’t fall.

“Ah! Alfred! Watch out,” Arthur snapped. The waves thundered away as background noise, and when Alfred didn’t reply Arthur got concerned. Had he gotten hurt?

“Alfred, are you okay?” Arthur asked cautiously. In the dark of the night, Arthur couldn’t see what Alfred’s facial expression was.

“Hey, Artie,” Alfred replied after a minute. “Look at the stars.”

Without knowing what else to do, and because Alfred’s voice sounded far off, Arthur rolled out of Alfred’s warm grip. Arthur’s green eyes were met with a dazzling sight.

The stars were shining bright, along with the moon. It was like he was staring at a different world, up in the sky. They were just magnificent, and glowed peacefully in the dark night sky.

To Alfred, Arthur thought, this might just be something pretty to look at; but to Arthur they were as bright as hope.

He remembered when his father had told him that as long as he could see the stars, hope would always shine, and that he shouldn’t lose sight of the positive parts of life. Arthur put a mental reminder to tell himself that when he would be traveling.

“Alfred...” Arthur said softly. “The tide is rising. We need to get up.” He wrenched his eyes from the sky’s beauty, and made to stand, pulling Alfred’s arm with him. Alfred got up, but kept his hand on Arthur’s.

“This was what I wanted to show you, but there’s something else. Come,” Alfred said, and he tugged lightly on Arthur’s hand. Nodding, Arthur followed.

They kicked through the sand, and Arthur looked up. He saw the moon, and the stars plastered around in the night sky. It was an astonishing sight, especially with the blue waves rolling with the reflection of the moon on them.

Without looking, Arthur stepped in freezing water! Arthur noticed with slight irritation that their feet were going to be soaked by the waves if they didn’t stop now, even if the moon was pretty.

However, before he could comment on any of this, Alfred started to talk.

“Arthur, you can’t go away. I need you to be here, with me. Why were you gonna’ leave, huh? You seem to have your situation under check. Why? What’s the matter? Is it me..? I don’t want to live with Francine and Ludwig. They’re all nice and all, but I just don’t know them like you do. You’ve known them for almost five years!” He said, voice full of emotion.

“Alfred, look I...” Arthur trailed off. He didn’t think that Alfred would have a problem living with them, in fact Arthur thought Alfred liked them.

“I don’t think I’m ready to leave yet, anyways,” Alfred continued. “I like you Arthur, a lot. I’ve been living with you for almost a month now, and I’ve only just regained my memory a few days ago. It’s not fair of you to just drop me off, like some used object to give to someone else!” Alfred turned abruptly and before Arthur could knock into him again, Alfred gripped his shoulders.

“No, please, you can’t go Arthur,” he said, Alfred’s dazzling blue eyes seemed to shake, and the moon’s light made his hair seem glossy.

“Listen,” Alfred said, squeezing Arthur’s shoulders lightly. “ever since I got back my memories, or even just a tad bit earlier, I’ve been seeing you differently, even though I’ve been hiding it well. Arthur, you took me in and cared for me, and I’m so glad that’s happened. And I think something’s happened again, with me. I think... I like you, a lot.”

Arthur took a small step back. What? Alfred liked him? But how could this be? He didn’t know whether he should feel shock, or feel happy.

Although he was starting to see Alfred a little differently too, he highly doubted that he liked Alfred that way! It must be because they were living together, right?

“Al-Alfred, I’m not sure what to say,” his voice droned out the waves. Green eyes met blue, and Arthur blinked.

Suddenly, Alfred leaned towards him. Arthur couldn’t ignore the feeling of being cornered.

Alfred’s hands were still gripping his shoulder blades. Alfred’s mouth was right over his, and Arthur could feel small cool breaths on his lips.

“Alfred?” Arthur questioned. Before he could say any more, Alfred dipped down and engulfed Arthur’s cold lips with his warm ones.


	15. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred faces some disappointment.

Arthur froze under the contact of Alfred’s lips. Emerald eyes widened, and saw Alfred’s tightly closed ones. A rushing wave tumbled down and flew around their ankles. The cold, biting water swarmed around them, and then slowly dragged back into the depths of the sea. Alfred moved back. His blue eyes twinkled, and he nervously squeezed Arthur’s waist.

“So you see,” he said. “You can't leave. I think... I have feelings for you.”

Arthur stood stalk still. Had he messed with Alfred’s head? Alfred didn't seriously think that he loved him, did he?

“Alfred, I don't know what to say,” Arthur replied shakily. His blond hair was illuminated lightly by the moon.

“I'm just not sure,” he continued, “that this is the right thing.” The swooshing of the waves touched their ankles again, and Arthur turned away from Alfred’s grasp.

“Let's... Be rational, and talk about this in the morning,” Arthur suggested. He watched the waves pull away, and he knew that he had done the same to Alfred. But did he really like Alfred that way? Alfred was a good person, and he was rather dashing, but was it love?

“I see,” Alfred sniffed. He looked down too, “so you don't feel the same?”

“Alfred,” Arthur said, irritated. “I'm tired, and so are you. The next day we can sort things out. I just don't know what to think, alright?”

The night was so quiet, except for the waves. Everything should’ve felt peaceful, like a normal night. However, it wasn’t. The air seemed to be emanating from the nerve wracking tension between them.

“But Arthur,” Alfred started to say, but then stopped himself.

“I know you feel hurt, Al, but I don’t want to deal with this. There’s too many things I have to think about,” Arthur said truthfully. “I’m sorry, I like you, I really do. But let’s cool things down a bit... Shall we?” Arthur knew that he was being nasty, but he couldn’t help it.

Arthur turned to leave and said. “I’m heading up. You can come too.” The night sky suddenly felt heavy, and the stars, though beautiful as they were, seemed to be judging Arthur.

Arthur supposed he wasn’t being very positive right now, he thought wryly.

Quietly stomping his wet way up the path, Arthur took one last moment to enjoy that moment, and the sound of the waves by the shore. May he have some peace for tonight, Arthur thought. When inside his cabin, Arthur quickly stripped off his wet shoes and pants. He slipped into dry pajamas and curled up in his bed.

Just as the door opened, shut, and was locked into place, Arthur peaked a glance. It was Alfred, standing there, wearing a broken expression. Alfred looked damp, and Arthur shyly hid his gaze before Alfred’s eyes fell upon him.

Alfred quickly shed his clothes. Arthur saw, through a fold of his blankets, Alfred’s tan body. It was so muscular, and yet soft looking. The way the fire’s glow made his skin seem gold. His blue eyes sparkled, and Arthur tried not to look at Alfred’s lower parts.

Alfred had slightly muscled arms, and his chest seemed firm. Arthur wondered what it would feel like under his fingertips.

He noticed, as Alfred turned around, his long muscular back. He watched the way it arched as Alfred pulled on a shirt.

Sighing, Alfred slowly slid on some pajamas. He went to stoke the fire out, making sure to do it quietly to not awake a ‘sleeping’ Arthur. Arthur stared at Alfred’s sharp jawline as he sighed, and then closed his eyes. It was rude to stare, after all! He thought, with a smirk gracing his tired lips. 

As the fire light went down, so did Arthur’s consciousness, and so Arthur shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Alfred lay on his ‘bed’, and held his hand up. He stared at it, and blinked. He remembered his and Matthew’s hands were always the same.

He wondered what Matthew would say to comfort him. He'd probably grip Alfred’s shoulder with his similar hand, and say ‘maybe give him sometime, but I think you should avoid him for now, to not arouse any trouble.”

Yep, that did sound like something his twin would've said. But could Alfred do that? He lived with Arthur, and didn't feel comfortable living with others he didn't know too well. Hell, he didn't even know anyone besides Francine, Ludwig (and he's too serious), and Feli.

Slowly, Alfred turned away from Arthur’s bed and faced towards the shadowed door. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.


	16. Romantic Perdicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an argument ensues.

The morning after was awkward, or more like appalling. Arthur flushed at just looking at Alfred--because of what he saw and Alfred’s announcement. Alfred had fixed them a small breakfast--Arthur didn't pay attention to what it was-- and after they had eaten they both sat in small silence for a while before Arthur spoke up.

“Alfred, why don't you tell me about what happened yesterday. At Feli’s party, that is,” Arthur clarified, bland voice ringing in the silence between them.

“Well, it's kind of... A long one. Would you still like to hear?” Alfred rasped. Noticing Alfred’s dry voice, Arthur let his tea go. He shoved it towards Alfred, who looked at it questioningly.

“If your voice is hoarse, you should have some hot tea,” Arthur explained. Honestly, didn't Alfred know this--memories remembered or not!

“Thanks,” Alfred said, his tone carrying a glum tone. His sniffed, and took a few sips of Arthur’s tea. It warmed his light pink lips.

“The food was really good, and Zylen--Feliciano’s grandfather and Francine’s father, was there. He's going to live with them now.” Alfred explained.

“O-oh, I see...” Arthur said. If he was already living with them, he had to go.

“And you know he was once a magic Hunter?” Alfred asked, slight excitement invading his tone. His blue eyes flashed with energy, and Arthur looked down. If he was discovered, death was sure to be around the corner.

“I think I recall Ludwig telling us that, yes,” Arthur replied, swallowing his fears down and keeping his voice normal.

“Yeah,” Alfred nodded his head. “He told me this story, right, and apparently he used to be friends with magical users. But then those people betrayed the people in his village, and they all killed them. Zylen was the only survivor...”

“Oh, that's awful,” Arthur said, feeling unease. He shifted in his chair. Of course it was awful, but just because of that didn't mean all magical users were evil. Yes, Arthur was a Siren, but he could never do that.

Why would he ever want to kill innocents..?

“But you know, not all magic users are that bad. They wouldn't,” Arthur said, gulping slightly. His mother--whom he inherited his Voice--would've never done that. Alfred shook his head, seemingly getting into their conversation.

“No,” he said. “Sadly I don't think it's that debatable Arthur. Apparently they lose control due to Magic.”

“What?” Arthur asked. To be quite honest, Arthur didn't think that could happen. Could it? It hadn't happened to his mother.

“Yeah I know, if they're very powerful they eventually get too corrupted and do horrible things,” Alfred replied.

“I'm not sure if that's true...” Arthur mumbled. He quickly got up to make the fire burn brighter. He wanted his second tea for these troubling news.

“Well, he seems to know a lot,” Alfred said. “Anyways, he offered me a job and I took it. I can help with money now.”

“Well that's good, Alfred.” Arthur nodded, staring at the left over water boiling in the small pot. Arthur watched the bubbles slide up, burst, and repeat the motion for a while. Thoughts trespassed on his weary mind.

Could he give into his powers? No, course he wouldn't. Sure he could be selfish, Arthur admitted, but he wouldn't be so selfish to use his voice like that.

“Alfred, I still don't know,” Arthur said, the pursed his lips. He didn't mean to say that.

“Arthur, you said we could talk this out,” Alfred's serious voice breached Arthur’s ears.

“So come on,” he continued, “let's talk.”

“I had a plan, Alfred,” Arthur sighed. “Besides, you probably don't really have feelings for me anyways. You've been around me and only me for a while. You’re living with me!”

“No, you don't know how I feel!” Alfred snapped. Arthur turned around with a slightly heated look. If only he could tell Alfred why.

“Besides, why would you want to leave? Like I said, last night, you seem to have a nice life here. Why would you wanna’ leave it?” Alfred asked. Arthur sighed, and rubbed his temples. Maybe it would be easier to persuade Alfred this was the right choice?

But no, Arthur could never do that. I bet that's what’s gotten magical users to be ‘corrupt’, Arthur thought miserably.

“Look Alfred, I just can't answer that right now. I tend to just wander, and maybe I could do better in life by traveling, alright?” He asked wearily.

“No that's not alright! It's a stupid reason!” Alfred cried, shaking his head. His eyes held a fierce glare.

“How dare you judge my plans for life,” Arthur said calmly, though his dry tone held icy venom underneath.

“Arthur, you're smart,” Alfred stopped himself, and Arthur couldn't decide if the pale redness of his face was from anger or from a slight flush on his cheek.

“Doesn't that seem stupid?” Alfred prodded again.

This was it. Although Arthur had promised Alfred in the morning to talk about this, he didn't want to talk about it like this.

“Listen,” Arthur said, “can we talk about this later? When we're both calmer?” Could he admit he was starting to have some feelings for Alfred, too? That would be hard! Arthur couldn't become attached to someone, it would end horribly.

“I thought you said you wanted to talk about? Why aren't you acknowledging me?” Alfred said, pushing the tea away from him.

“Oh really? Stop being so pushy Alfred. This argument seems to be petty, and rather stupid. We should converse about this later, hm?” Arthur said, drawing in a breath. Boy, was he crossing a line today. Not only had he broken his morning promise, but was not even in the mood to talk about what happened.

“You know what? You're being stupid! Arthur, you seem kind, but you're also selfish! Why don't you listen to me? Don't you care?” Alfred argued, raising his voice higher.

“I do care about you,” Arthur’s bland voice called. “But I just don't--”

He was cut off by Alfred pushing the cup off the table. It's tinkling shatter made Arthur jump. Alfred looked irritated, and stood up. He walked towards the door and slipped on his coat.

As he was shoving on his boots, Arthur sighed.

“Where are you going?” He asked lamely. He blinked his emerald eyes, and shifted from foot to foot.

“I think we need some space to work things out,” Alfred answered after a pause. “Can't you accept my feelings enough to talk about it?”

Before Arthur could open his mouth, Alfred was already out the door. Looking on the floor, Arthur noticed that Alfred had left his scarf.

“Don't catch a cold,” he said simply. “Be careful... Al.” Yes, maybe some time away from each other would be good.


	17. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred starts work early.

Alfred sat glumly, pouting at the dark brown table.

“Arthur seems like a person who would respect others’ feelings, but instead he just seems to not care all!” Alfred said aguishly.

“Oh cher,” Francine tutted, patting Alfred’s head in a sympathetic manner. She handed him a cup of hot coco, and pulled out a chair to sit next to Alfred. The day’s light drifted through the unbroken window, and shown on Alfred’s upset eyes.

“I just... Don't know anymore. I get that he'd be cautious, these things are bad as it is... But why won't he just say something other than, “let's talk about it later?’.” Alfred said, his small rant dying down. He looked down at the chocolate, and sighed.

“Well, Artur is a ‘ard soul to read sometimes,” Francine said, smoothing out her grey dress. “He doesn't like to talk about ‘is feelings.”

“But he can't just ignore me..!” Alfred started up again. Francine cut him off, shaking her blonde head.

“Honestly, Alfred, ‘e will probably come around. He'll tell you, bland voice and all.” She said.

“But why would he want to leave here? It doesn't make sense, does it..?” Alfred asked.

“I'm sure Alfred,” Francine said, “he’ll ‘ave ‘is reasons.”

“I guess,” Alfred muttered, sipping sulkily at his chocolate.

“Artur had always been distant, even when I first met ‘im. He was always cautious, and ‘ardly spoke. He most hid behind ‘is brother, Allistor.” France said, as if making a point to to help Arthur’s actions.

“Still... Can't believe he wants to leave,” Alfred continued on.

“Who?” Zylen’s voice entered the threshold. A chilly wind swept inside the house as the door closed.

“Ah Papa, you are back from your walk!” Francine called. Zylen stepped on the creaky boards and walked into the kitchen.

Alfred looked back and saw Zylen slide into the chair next to him. Alfred nodded to the old man, and leaned back in his. Sighing, he said, “Arthur is. He told me that before I untimely came he was going to leave.”

“I’m sure it’ll work itself out. Francine,” he addressed his daughter, “be a good girl and get me some tea would you?” Looking slightly irritated at being called a girl, Francine got up.

Alfred turned to Zylen again, and asked, “where did you walk?”

“Oh,” the old man rasped, “just around the town. I haven’t been here for a while, and I assume I will most likely be spending my last days here.”

So he had come to die here..? Alfred thought. That’s sad. At least he’s getting to be with his family. Man, I wish my family were still alive. Otherwise, I could find a way to contact someone who would care...

“Since you’re here, we might as well start your job early. You can help me get organized in my room, eh?” He asked.

“Yeah sure, but wait--where’s Feliciano?” Alfred asked, just realizing how quiet the house was.

“He is at school,” Francine spoke up, and walked over to where they were sitting. “Here you go Papa.”

“Merci,” Zylen replied, standing up with the cup. He smiled and took a sip. “Formidable. Now come with me Alfred.”

Alfred stood and followed Zylen up the old brown stairs. It was a steep staircase, and it seemed like it would be hard for elderly people to go up and down except for the fact that Zylen did it easily. At least Alfred didn’t have to help him.

They turned a sharp corner as they reached the top of the stairs. Alfred noticed that the hallways were a powdered white, and had a few old jagged cracks in them. There were a few paintings hung up too. The colors seemed to be the only lively things on the short wall.

“You like these paintings? Francine painted these when she was younger, before she married Ludwig.” Zylen commented, and opened his bedroom door.

Inside, the room was messy. There was a bed, a big window, a desk to the side, and papers and maps and trunks strewn around the floor. Man, Arthur would’ve hated to see this messy room! Then Alfred just shook his head, he didn’t want to think about Arthur right now.

“I guess we can start by making piles..?” Zylen trailed off. “I apologize. My old caretakers didn’t take the time to ‘elp moi. At least I ‘ave you.”

“Gee, thanks,” Alfred replied, flashing a smile. Somebody appreciated his presence at the moment. “But wow, it’s still pretty messy in here. It looks like it's been like this for years, not a few days!”

Zylen put Alfred to work on the tan colored floor. He was stacking old crumbled maps together, and Zylen sorted through old documents on his bed. As Alfred scooted a little closer to the cramped bed, he noticed a paper under it.

“Hey, what’s this?” He asked. He held it up to the sunlight filtering through the window. His eyes widened.

There was a slender figure--a young woman who looked like Francine, and a younger looking Zylen. Zylen seemed to have some kind of pin on his left shoulder, and he was holding lightly onto the woman. The woman on the other hand looked slightly big. It was then that Alfred noticed that the drawing was of Francine’s mother, pregnant.

“Uh, Zylen,” Alfred chirped up nervously. Maybe he would be offended that Alfred had this! “I found a drawing of you and your wife, um, Louise..?” Zylen turned his head, and his facial expression softened. He carefully took the picture with shaky hands, and smiled.

“As you can see,” he said, “this was ‘er when she was pregnant. I had just gotten’ a medal for tracking down another magical user for a small town. An artist there drew us together as payment.”

“She looks very pretty in this picture. So you guys were still traveling when she was pregnant?” Alfred replied.

“Yes,” said Zylen, nodding his head.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\---

It was nearing early afternoon, and Alfred still hadn’t come back from the cabin. Arthur shook his head, surely he just went on an angry walk. He was probably just stalking around, right?

Arthur couldn’t help the fact that the lack of Alfred’s presence bothered him. The wheat blond had gone out angrily a few hours earlier and had yet to return. Had he fallen? Or had he hit his head again?

The only good thing about this, Arthur supposed, was that at least he had a chance to think about what to tell him. Hopefully, Alfred would buy his ‘cousin inviting him somewhere, for employment’ speech. Though, about his actual feelings, Arthur wasn’t sure.

He did care a lot of Alfred, over this past month they had gotten close. But still, even the thought of having a relationship with Alfred was risky enough! For Arthur’s magic, and just in general.

Could Arthur really handle that?

Giving a sigh, and double checking his quick packing job, Arthur slid on his boots. He should probably go find Alfred. It was the best thing to do now. Besides, he would’ve already calmed down, right?

Arthur slipped on his scarf and took a small jacket from the corner of his cabin. He buttoned up the brown, scratchy fabric, and opened the door.

Although the day was chilly, the sun shined through the trees and created a positive mood in the air. Birds chirped, and as Arthur winded through the tree near his cabin, he shouted for Alfred. There was no answer.

Arthur was tempted to use his voice, maybe call where Alfred’s presence was so he would know, but it probably wouldn’t even work.

Arthur didn’t think he was a powerful Siren, and Alfred was probably far away anyways. Arthur could hear the faint sound of the waves, and proceeded to turn around to the beach. If Alfred had gone to the town, he would know. He’d leave tracks in the sand.

Passing some bushes practically overrun by berries, Arthur met eye to eye with a brown iris.

“Ah!” Arthur cried, and stumbled backward. The animal looked up, suddenly on alert. It was a young doe--a female deer, and she was eating some berries. Her tan fur blended in with the dull barks of the trees.

“Oh it’s okay,” Arthur said quickly. He glanced up, and saw that the startled deer was starting to slowly back away. Her hooves snapped a twig and she looked ready to bolt.

“I won’t hurt you,” he said. Arthur decided to slip in some of his real voice. He smiled warmly, and reached a hand out. Hopefully his voice would reassure the deer.

As the deer seemed to relax a little, Arthur slowly made his way around her. He didn’t want to disturb her meal. She probably had a harder life than he.

As Arthur made it down to the beach, there were in fact shadowed footprints. He rushed to the town, and turned the corners to Francine’s house. When he knocked on the door, it swung open. Francine was there, resting a hand on her hip.

“Allo, Artur,” she said. “In case you’re wondering, Alfred’s here. ‘e is ‘elping mon pere. Would you like to come in?”

Arthur gulped, he guessed he would have to meet him. Would Francine’s father immediately know he had magic? He thought worriedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anybody recognize my poor try at foreshadowing.


	18. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets Zylen, and reaches a decision that he knows'll change his life.

“Thanks,” Arthur muttered to Francine as she closed the door behind him. Arthur was ushered straight down the hallway, and into the parlour by Francine. She pushed him on a plush seat and dragged a chair to sit in front of him.

Cocking her head, she said, “So what is this drama I am hearing about?”

“Wh-what?” Arthur began, blinking his green eyes. “I beg your pardon?”

“Oh, you ‘eard me,” Francine said. “Now speak.” Arthur sighed and shook his head. He didn’t need to deal with Francine right now.

“Look, I’d rather talk about my own problems with Alfred,” Arthur said, shaking his head. Francine sent him a glare, and Arthur had a feeling that she was thinking of ways to make him talk.

“It doesn’t really matter,” she finally shrugged. “Alfred ‘as already told me about it. I just wanted to see if you’d admit your own faults.” What? His own FAULTS?

“Oh really? And what did he say?” Arthur snapped, staring at Francine. She shrugged.

“Well, he said that you refuse to listen to ‘im, and that is not fair. ‘e also told me you were going to leave soon, is that right?” She replied.

Arthur hesitated to reply, closing his mouth and opening it again. He decided on a, “yes, I am. But it’s been put on hold, now with this so called ‘drama’.”

Francine’s ears perked. So he was going to leave, without telling her? She wouldn’t let that happen!

“And when were you going to tell that, young man?” She raised her thin eyebrow. Arthur raised his thick one back.

“Whenever the time felt right,” he replied almost instantly.

“Uh-huh,” Francine said. “So what are your feelings? I know Alfred likes you. Do you like ‘im back?” It was time for her to help Alfred out. He seemed to be a lad, and Arthur was such a bland stick in the mud she supposed she must help them out.

“I...” Arthur began. He paused, looking unsure. Francine had put him on the spot. He looked down and stared at his hands. He did like Alfred, and Alfred was rather attractive. But why was Francine concerned for them? It must be odd for her.

“Why does this concern you?” Arthur asked. Francine shrugged.

“If you must know,” she said, “I like... helping people out. I do not mind if you two are together, but others might. Best to confide with me for problems, and you and Alfred would be nice together, even if you are a bland Englishman.”

Ouch, Arthur didn’t want to admit it, but that hurt.

“Thanks for your support,” Arthur said sarcastically. “And to answer your question, I do like him. It's just, more complicated with me.”

“Mm, I can tell,” Francine said. No you don’t, Arthur thought. He clasped his hands together.

“I’d just try it out, if you like ‘im. Don’t be selfish Arthur, take a chance of ‘appiness while you have it.” Francine replied, standing up. She went over to an old bookshelf in the corner of the room. She picked up a book and walked over to Arthur.

“Why don’t you wait ‘ere, and you two can sort things out, eh? Of course, after he’d done helping mon Papa.” She replied, leaving the room. Arthur sighed a distressed sigh. He turned the old green book in his hands. The pages crinkled at the motion.

Could he really make do with a relationship? And with Francine’s father here too? Was he being selfish, or safe? Of course; Arthur’s thoughts immediately turned to, ‘I’m being bloody safe, dammit!’

But that was was only HIS view. From Francine’s, he was being selfish. Maybe he was, Arthur thought. Alfred liked him, and he wasn’t indulging him. It wasn’t like he disliked Alfred either.

Maybe he should try, Arthur concluded.

Arthur sat their for a while, contemplating. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the steps. This was it. He was going to meet the Hunter. Arthur winced when he heard Alfred’s voice.

“I'm glad we got everything organized. Well, I mean they're in piles but it's a great start!” He was saying, energetically.

Arthur heard them reach the hallway, and stood up. Then he flung himself down on the chair. He picked up the book, crossed his legs, and flipped to a random page. The footsteps got louder and then!

“Oh, Arthur,” Alfred’s hesitant voice said. “I didn't know you were here. Wait, meet Zylen!”

Arthur looked up causally, but inside his stomach was a tumbling mess! He looked up and saw the old man, and gasped.

This old man had been the one to yell at him when he was asking for directions to the doctor’s.

“Oi, I know you, don't I?” Zylen asked, his cold eyes staring into Arthur’s warm ones.

“Yes, I do believe we have met before,” Arthur replied shakily. He got up from his place and said, “Yes, I do believe we have met before,” Arthur replied shakily. He got up from his place and moved to shake Zylen’s hand.

“It's nice to meet you, Mr... Um,” Arthur continued, feeling uncertain of how he should act. Arthur's extended hand was shaken by Zylen’s old sweaty ones. Arthur felt chills up his spine by just shaking the old man’s hand.

“Zylen, this is the Arthur I've told you about. But you guys... Have met before?” Alfred exclaimed, cocking his head to the side. His cowlick bobbed in that one motion.

Arthur wondered if Alfred’s hair felt soft and silky, or more rough and tangled like his. Arthur shook his head slightly. There was no time to be thinking this!

“Ah yes,” Arthur’s bland voice said. “We met in town. I was actually looking for the doctor’s to give you some medicine Alfred.”

“Really?” Alfred asked, seeming amazed.

“Now that you say it, I do recognize you,” Zylen replied, nodding his head. “My, your voice is quite toneless. Are you feeling well?”

“No, no,” Alfred said happily. “Arthur’s voice is always like that.”

“How interesting,” Zylen nodded.

“Anyways,” Arthur continued, hurriedly, not liking Zylen’s musings about him, “Alfred, I have to tell you something.”

“You do?” Alfred asked, sounding hopeful. His blue eyes seem to soar.

“Yes I do,” Arthur said, standing up. He walked out of the parlour. “We won’t be long.” Alfred followed him, fidgeting with his hands nervously.

“Yes?” He asked. “Are we finally gonna’... Talk about what happened?” About me? He seemed to ask silently.

They were now at the base of the stairs. Arthur looked up at Alfred’s nervous face. His own stomach felt like a sinking pit.

Standing on his tiptoes, Arthur opened his mouth. He said, “Alfred, I won't pretend I know what a... Relationship is, but maybe... I-I could give it a try.”

Maybe Francine was right. He was being selfish, and Arthur could look after himself, right? He did like Alfred, very much so as he discovered. Arthur breathed lightly on Alfred’s lips, and then leaned in, this time the one to initiate the kiss.

Arthur realized he had made a decision on a whim, and that danger was literally right in the other room. It was too late now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I must be gone and live,
> 
> Or stay and die." 
> 
> -Romeo, Act 3 scene 5, of The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. Shakespeare.


	19. Tripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has an awkward chat with Zylen, and then an accident ensues.

Arthur leaned back onto his feet, his face tinged red. Alfred had a smile on his face, and reached his hand to caress Arthur’s cheek. Arthur turned away, embarrassed, and walked past Alfred and into the kitchen where Francine was.

Alfred nodded after him, before he went back to the parlor. So this meant that they were good, right? They would try out this relationship of theirs... Alfred’s lips twitched wider. Although he wanted to sit and talk with Arthur, Zylen was here. Alfred wouldn’t pass up the time to talk to him.

Besides, he was still on his job.

“Oh, you’re back,” Zylen said. The old man was staring where Arthur had sat, holding the book left there in his hands.

“Don’t you want to sit down?” Alfred answered instead, trying to guide Zylen onto a comfy chair.

Zylen complied, letting Alfred fret over his position before he deemed it to be good for an old man.

“Arthur seems like a very interesting character,” Zylen said. “But he does seem to have this uptightness about him.

“Yeah,” Alfred said, “he can be like that. But he can also show his kindness once he gets to know you.”

“Can you ask Francine to make us some lunch?” Zylen asked. “My bones are too old to move.”

“Sure,” Alfred said. “I don’t mind.” He’d get to see Arthur there, and he was now going to be Zylen's assistant.

“I’ll be right back,” he said. Alfred walked once again from the parlor, through the hallway, and turned into the kitchen. Two sunny blond heads were sitting at the table. Francine seemed to be rolling some kind of dough together, and Arthur was watching her.

“Hey,” Alfred said, subtly placing his hands on the back of Arthur’s chair. Arthur jumped. He turned to face Alfred with surprised eyes.

“Alfred, I didn’t hear you there...” He said quietly. Arthur sounded kind of distant, and Alfred regarded him with a small look.

“I can tell,” Alfred said. Francine stopped the work her hands were molding. Her light blue eyes lingered where Alfred’s hands were, but looked away.

“What do you want Alfred?” She asked, “you wouldn’t be ‘ere if you needed something. Be quick, I’m helping the bakery bake some goods.”

“Oh! Well, your father would like some lunch. He’s confident that you can make a quick one.”

“I can, yes,” Francine replied. “I’ll make us all some sandwiches. Arthur, you can ‘elp.” That seemed to bring Arthur down to earth. The blond’s eyes widened. He gasped, and said, “What?”

“Oui, you,” Francine rolled her eyes. "Arthur, you can’t muck up sandwiches.” Sure, Alfred thought, Arthur’s cooking wasn’t the best; but it wasn’t the worst either. How could one mess up on such a simple meal?

“I don’t think so--” Arthur’s grey voice said, interrupted by a slamming noise. Little feet could be heard padding into the kitchen, Feliciano was back, wearing a light blue tunic and brown breaches.

“Hello Alfred, Arthur!” He squealed. “Mama, I’m home.” Feli ran into his mother’s arms, a routine hug they had.

“Ah, maybe Feliciano would rather work on this instead,” Arthur suggested. He went to go and stand next to Alfred.

“Do what? Ooh are we cooking~?” The little boy asked cheerily.

“Yes we are,” Francine tapped her son’s head. “I suppose you could substitute for Arthur.”

“Vee~! Yes I can!” He cried. With that, Arthur tugged Alfred’s hand in a firm grip.

As they neared the parkour entrance, Arthur swallowed. Zylen was old, but he could be hiding behind that.

But it wasn't like he could see through Arthur. Sure he had noticed the bland voice but nobody could get suspicious about that. Arthur glanced at Alfred. Their hands were intertwined together.

“Arthur, you seem kind of... Edgy right now. I know this morning wasn't good, but we can work past that. We can work on our relationship,” Alfred said, meeting Arthur’s glance.

“Y-yeah,” Arthur tried to sound optimistic.

“What is Francine making?” Zylen rasped. Before Alfred could reply, Arthur answered, “Feliciano got back from school. She's making sandwiches for all of us.”

“Good good,” Zylen said. “Now Alfred, be a good assistant and go and get one of my books.”

“Alrightie!” Alfred said. Once Alfred had left the room, Zylen’s eyes dropped to Arthur. Arthur felt like he was being analyzed, as if Zylen was taking ‘notes’ on him. Did this old man go around paranoid all the time? He thought. He couldn't seriously think that he had magic... Arthur assured himself.

“You seem very nervous,” Zylen’s gravely voice echoed in the silence. Arthur looked up and met the old blue eyes.

“I am slightly,” Arthur replied. “I’m not good at re-meeting people, especially ones that stare at me. Please stop.”

“I’m sure you can forgive an old man,” Zylen said, seeming almost cunning. He smiled an easy smile. Arthur wished Alfred could be next to him, and make conversation.

“Yes, I can,” clipped Arthur. “I’ve heard you’re a magic hunter, and your story, from Alfred. It must’ve been a hard profession.”

Zylen shook his head and answered, “non, it was not hard per se, but tres... busy. You ‘ad to keep up in the game.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Arthur asked. “How could that be... a game?” Now Arthur just wanted to leave. He had made up with Alfred, all he had to do was not interact with Zylen that much. Before Arthur’s nerves started to get more frazzled, Alfred had arrived once again.

Arthur might have never been happier to see him. In Alfred’s hands, there was a dark blue satiny book. The cover’s color was so deep that Arthur’s eyes were drawn to extravagant object.

“This is such an old thing. I’ve been keeping notes on what I ‘ave been doing with my life. Now I am settling down.” Zylen answered Arthur’s questioning gaze. Arthur turned his head away, not wanting to let Zylen talk to him further. Alfred was here, no he could leave.

“Alfred, I must go now. See you later,” Arthur got up, and his hand got caught by Alfred’s. Alfred gave it a squeeze, and then let go. Arthur missed the warm contact. He nodded to Zylen, and left the dull colored parlor.

After Arthur said goodbye to Francine, he hurriedly walked away. The weather had died down, and now there was a cool damp feeling in the air. It made Arthur’s skin tingle, and a calm breeze blew through his hair. It calmed his down.

Sighing, Arthur started to walk. His meeting with Zylen wasn’t the best, but hopefully he could just ignore him. He had Alfred, and he wouldn’t mind someone to love... Although it probably wouldn’t last long. Arthur knew that would have to have an emergency escape plan. It would be the best for him and Alfred.

Arthur passed a few children. They wore dull colored clothes, and were huddled together. They were stomping in puddles, and laughing. Arthur wished he could let go all the stress, and be carefree like them.

He had never even gotten’ to have that kind of childhood; a childhood not filled with blood and fear, screams and terrors. Arthur turned the corner, and passed the glassy bakery. A faint smell of something baking wafted through the door.

“Hey!” A cry called out, behind Arthur. He looked behind him, a kid in a dull red coat faced him. He had matted brown hair and dark freckles were contrasted off of his pale skin. The boy was grinning, showing two bucked teeth.

“Yes?” Arthur sighed. He was too busy for this!

“Who are ya? I've seen ye’ around!” The boy exclaimed. He had a thick accent, one that had Arthur wince. It was so like his brother’s.

Arthur’s pained eyes met dark brown. He said, “none of your concern from where I’m from. I live around town. What do you want lad?”

“Wow, ye voice is so bland! What a boooring person! I just seen you is all. For a few years, too. But when I ask about ya nobody seems to know.” The boy exclaimed, shaking his head. His smile still remained. “Me’ name’s Willie!”

“Nice to meet you, Willie. Now if you excuse me I must be going.” Arthur replied, shaking his head. He turned on his heel. Children were such pestering things, he thought.

“It’s rude too-!” Willie started to say, but then stopped. “Watch out!” He cried.

It all happened in slowly for Arthur. He was still looking back at Willie, but wasn’t watching where he was going. Arthur’s booted foot tripped over some boxes on the street. The wet wooden boxes were next to a yellow closed shop.

Pain came fast as he twisted his ankle, and before Arthur could catch himself his weight plummeted down. His pale head hit the ground with a small crunch. Small trickles of blood faintly traced its way down from the side of his head.

“Mr.?!” Willie said. His brown eyes widened, and he ran from from the scene.


	20. Promised Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur wakes up from his little fall.

Screams blew his ears, and Arthur covered his ears. All around him were ruins, and the fire’s heat light burned his skin. His leg was stuck under a pile of steaming debris, and he started to cry. His cries joined in with the screams around him.

Suddenly, strong hands scooped him up and rotated arthur so he was riding piggyback. Soft red hair met his hot cheek, and Arthur rested his cheek on it. He was jostled by the fast movements of his brother, who was hurriedly trying to catching up with their father holding their blood soaked mother.

Her blond strands flowed heavily as they ran, and a pale arm limply hung down.

“NO!” Arthur screamed, and wiped his smudged eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----

As he opened his eyes, Arthur winced. He was met with bright light, and his head pounded. He squeezed them shut before opening them cautiously. Now the light had filled and Arthur could see clearly.

“Ah, Arthur. How are you feeling?” Doctor Honda’s voice drifted to his ears. He came into Arthur’s line of vision and before he knew it he was propped up by pillows. Arthur cocked his head questioningly at him.

“What am I doing here?” He asked. Doctor Honda sighed.

“Apparently, you had fallen and hit your head. You weren’t looking where you were going, and crashed...” Doctor Honda said. He tucked a piece of his well trimmed hair behind his ear.

“Oh...” Arthur thought back. Then he remembered that hole in the street. He also remembered Willie. “Say that boy, Willie did he help get me here?”

“Hai, he did. Though Alfred carried you here,” Doctor Honda coughed lightly. Arthur’s cheeks turned a rosy pink and he turned his blond head away. the idea that Alfred has carried him here was sweet, but at the same time humiliating! How many people saw them?

“I-I see,” Arthur stuttered. Arthur found himself staring at one of the cream colored walls of the infirmary. He lightly touched his temple, where a bandage was gently wrapped around his head.

“Thank you for helping me Kiku, though if you don’t mind, I’ll have to pay you tomorrow. Can I leave? Or do you have to do a check up on my head?” Arthur asked. He pushed the grey scratchy blankets down himself.

“Ah, no, I believe it will be okay. Just rest and lie down when you get home,” Doctor Honda replied. He shifted on his chair, and looked away. It was then that Arthur noticed that Doctor Honda looked a little uncomfortable at his presence.

“What is it?” He asked. “Is there something I need to know? Please get right to the point.” Arthur narrowed his eyes. If he had to deal with Zylen being here, he could certainly handle any medical news.

“No, its nothing, but...” Doctor Honda’s frail voice trailed off, and he shook his head. The old man looked up and straight into Arthur’s green eyes.

“I know this isn’t something we should discuss. It is rather dangerous... But, Arthur, I must ask you. Do you possess any form of magical powers?” He said. Arthur’s eyes widened, and his heart started to pound in his chest.

“Why do you think that?” Arthur chose his words carefully, and his hands fiddled with the blankets.

“You were talking in your sleep,” Doctor Honda explained. “You screamed ‘No!’, but in a very powerful voice. It actually made a glass shake...”

Arthur gulped, and his throat felt constricted. The dream appeared in his mind, and a flash of his mother’s corpse stood prominently in his mind. What would happen? Would Doctor Honda start a rumor? Was he in league with Zylen? If he was, then damn his new found relationship. Arthur would have to protect himself and Alfred, and leave the town.

“O-oh,” Arthur coughed. He glanced at the light brown floor, and noticed a floorboard out of place. Silence reigned in the room.

“Do not worry. I do not intend to rat you out, or get you in trouble. It must be hard for a... Siren, such as yourself, to hold back your powers. Especially when it’s mixed in with your voice.” Doctor Honda quickly reassured.

Arthur looked warily at him. Uncertainty lay in his eyes, and Arthur felt the need to bolt if not for the headache that was building up in his head.

“I don’t really think about it that way,” he replied. “Its gotten’ so easy to...” He lowered his voice, “speak like this. I’ve practiced so I could be safe.” But could he be safe if he was talking in his sleep?

“Besides,” Arthur continued, “how can I trust you?” Doctor Honda’s wrinkled face pulled into a small smile.

“You have my word,” he said. “I am on your side. I have had a friend that can cast spells, if you need to know to believe me. I promise I will keep your secret safe. If you ever need anything, come to me.”

Arthur narrowed his thick eyebrows. On one hand, he could believe what the doctor had told him, or he could try to use his voice to make him forget about the dream--though that seemed harder than said.

He pursed his lips and looked away. Why was he never in a good situation now? Arthur thought worriedly.

Just then, the door slammed open. Arthur and Doctor Honda both jolted up. Turning to face the side doorway, Arthur saw Alfred entering the room. So much for continuing this conversation, he thought.

Arthur cast Doctor Honda an unnerving glance, but the doctor just nodded. Hopefully he got the message that Alfred didn’t know.

“Artie!” Alfred cried, stopping to stare the looks going on from Doctor Honda and Arthur. “Hey, what’s the matter?” Concern flashed in Alfred’s eyes.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Arthur just feeling a little dizzy,” Doctor Honda stood up from his blue seated chair. “I should leave you two alone. I will get Arthur some medicine to reduce his headaches.”

“Thanks Kiku!” Alfred said, smiling brightly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and said, “that's what you call him?”

“Yeah, he said I could call him that. Don't you?” Alfred replied. He moved to sit on the bed next to Arthur.

“It's not very formal,” Arthur sighed. He raked his hands through his blond locks.

“You okay, you seem stressed out. When that kid came in with Ludwig, Willie’s his name, told us I got very worried.” Alfred explained.

“Well I'm okay now,” Arthur said. Arthur resisted the urge to say I hope at the end. “I just want some tea.”

“And you shall have it!” Alfred said. Alfred scooches closer to Arthur’s heavy form. He wrapped his arms gingerly around Arthur’s shoulders. There was a few tense seconds between them, but then Arthur decided to lean forward.

Alfred drew him against his chest, and Arthur rested his aching head against Alfred’s collar bone. It was nice to have someone to hold him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will start to pick up fast--what with Alfred and Arthur, and the general story line! I've gotten close very close to where the story got deleted, so I can now work on this fic more now.


	21. Budding Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Alfred spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of a fluffy chapter, although it's not exactly full fluff.

“Wow today it's really cleared up!” Alfred said, his arm and hand shielding his blue eyes from the sun. It had been a few days since Arthur tripped, and despite a few migraines he was doing quite well.

“Yes, it has cleared up rather nicely,” Arthur commented. Together the two were sitting on a log at the beach. The sun was bright and the sea was a brilliant blue. Wind blew softly and Alfred tucked a strand of Arthur’s hair away.

“Oi! I can do that myself you know.” Arthur said, flustered. He hurriedly looked away, drawing rough circles in the sand. Alfred smiled, and looked back out at the ocean.

“I still can’t believe that we’re together, y’know? Especially since we’re both men, too,” Alfred prattled on. Arthur sighed and leaned against him. Yes, he thought, it is lucky. And you better damn well keep it, staying here is risky enough for me than just being with you!

“Yeah,” Arthur said instead. He laid his head back on Alfred’s shoulder. The couple had bonded over the few days they didn’t go to town. They had even gone as far as to lie together in the same bed--Arthur’s bed, but only that.

Some clouds rolled over the clear sky, and Alfred turned his head down to stare at Arthur’s mop of sandy blond hair.

“What’re you thinking about?” He asked. Arthur glanced up at him, and went back to staring at the rippling waves. They jumped and scrambled back up the wet brown crumbly sand and then repeated the motion.

“Nothing much,” Arthur said. “What are you thinking about?”

“Not much either,” Alfred replied. “Though I do need to get back to my job. I am Zylen’s assistant after all.” Widening his eyes, Arthur met Alfred’s gaze. This soon, and the young lad wanted to go back to him. The magic hunter! Was Alfred so fascinated with him?!

“I see,” Arthur said. “Well it would do us beneficially.”

“Yeah. I’ll go back tomorrow. Wanna’ come?” He asked. Arthur nodded slowly, though reluctantly. “You know,” Alfred started up again, “this kind of day reminds me of my family. We’d always try to do something fun on a clear day like this.”

“Oh?” Arthur perked up. He listened to Alfred as he recounted the many fun memories. Alfred told Arthur how he and Mattie had chased eachother around with brooms, and had food fight.

Arthur considered himself a decent child, and he would’ve never caused so much trouble for his parents by doing that.

“My, you two have definitely gotten into a lot of fight, although they seem to be mostly started by you,” Arthur said, a faint smile on his lips. “I never did that with my brother...”

“What? No way,” Alfred said, shaking his head. “Brother always fight and do idiotic things together.” Not when more things are at stake, Arthur thought. Arthur quickly tried to sift through his memories if he and Allistor had had a fight like Alfred and Matthew had.

“Well,” Arthur admitted, rubbing his neck. “There was one time.”

“Do tell! I bet the mighty proper Arthur did something horrible, right?” Alfred replied, a small laugh in his words.

“It won’t be that funny,” Arthur said. “Allistor and I were helping clean the pig's’ sty. My family were farmers,” he explained. “My brother slipped on a shovel lying half way in mud. Of course, the damned fool thought I had placed it there.”

“What’d he do?” Alfred asked. “Did he push you in too?”

“To be quite right, yes Alfred. He did,” Arthur replied indignantly. “He got me all muddy! My clothes were coated in mud; so I did what my nine year old self would deem appropriate. I grabbed handfuls of mud and flung at his face!”

“I can’t believe that you’re a little vengeance fighter,” Alfred said. “Did he fall too?”

“Yes he did, and he caused quite a disturbance with the pigs.” Arthur nodded. “My mother and father were very annoyed. As punishment we had to feed all the animals by ourselves, and help clean each other off.

“Ah, that’s not so bad,” said Alfred. Suddenly, Arthur felt his weight shift. Alfred was standing up.

“Let’s go up to the house. It’s nearly lunch time.” He said. Alfred reached down and pulled up Arthur up by the arms. He had yanked so tightly that Arthur stumbled back onto his chest.

When Arthur pulled away, his ears were pink and his cheeks were hot from slight embarrassment--but also something too; fondness, happiness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----

As Arthur lightly sipped his cup of tea, Alfred sat across him flipping through a book.

“What do you think?” He asked. Alfred looked up and let the book fall shut. He shrugged and tossed it around in his hands.

“I mean it sounds good, but I don’t think I can read it. I’m gonna’ be busy and besides, I don’t think there’s any need to read it.” Alfred said flippantly. He just didn’t get why Arthur was into those long, boring things. Sure, Alfred thought, they were good, but not that good.

“It’s very good. It was a very good read for me,” Arthur said, rolling his eyes. “Don’t dismiss it too fast.” It was also probably a good read for him because he had read it after his brother’s death. It was sort of a coping mechanism, Arthur supposed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alfred said. Arthur turned his nose up in the air.

“Okay, maybe I’ll try,” Alfred recounted. Arthur went back to staring at him with his vibrant eyes. They seemed to stand out the most in a dim room. Light faintly filtered in through the one window Arthur had, near the bed. It was almost magical--though Alfred knew that that wasn’t possible.

“Good,” Arthur said stiffly. He got up, and went to the coat hanger near the cabin’s door. Arthur picked at a light brown sweater and slip it over his head. The fabric started to instantly warm up his cold skin and wiggled in it.

This is a good sweater, Arthur noticed. He should wear it more often. Arthur also noticed that Alfred was watching him intently.

Later that night, Arthur slid under the covers, still wearing the brown sweater. He realized, idly, that it was once his brother’s. The bed creaked, and Arthur slumped to the wall under this window. Alfred was lying down with him, in bed, again. Not that he minded, it was just slightly awkward for him to get used to it at night. Before Alfred had always laid on the pile of blankets on the floor.

Before Arthur knew it, the cozy lighting from the candlestick went out. Darkness surrounded, and he blinked so his eyes could adjust to the moonlight. He shivered, and then arms engulfed him.

They wrapped around his torso and another body was clinging to him for warmth. Arthur smiled, though he was surprised by the way he was hugged so fast--and in this manner too.

“G’night, Artie,” Alfred said, warm breath tingling his ear. Arthur leaned back with force against Alfred, almost toppling him over. Alfred cried out and Arthur couldn't decide if it was from amusement or actual surprise. He smiled.

“Good night, ALFIE.” He called quietly. Before Alfred could retort, Arthur wriggled farther under the blankets and acted like he was falling asleep. Arthur felt Alfred’s body relax behind him, and soon soft snores filled the quiet room.

The moonlight now seemed to burn bright. It pooled through Arthur’s window and fell on the soft bed covers. Arthur allowed himself to be snuggled by Alfred, and he closed his eyes peacefully. Even though he would have to worry more about Zylen, his much needed break was nice. Arthur was finally feeling a bit more happy now, and he realized he hadn't been this happy since he was small.


	22. Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur spends a day in town, and the day unfolds.

Alfred rummaged around Zylen’s room. He took out the specifically colored maps of the world that Zylen had told him to get. The old, rounded crinkly things stacked in a pile, each rolled up and tied.

Arthur hadn’t come with him to Francine’s, but he did go to town with him. Arthur had gone to the doctor’s to check on his head.

It was around noon, nearing the evening. Alfred honestly didn’t think Arthur was really staying that many hours at Kiku’s, and he was beginning to think that Arthur didn’t like Zylen. Not like he’d tell anyone though.

“Hey, I got the maps,” Alfred said as he entered the parlour. He noticed that Feliciano was sitting on one of the plush chairs watching his legs kick in the air. The sun was still bright, supplying enough light to not use any candles yet.

“Thank you, you can lay it on the piano. I put the lid down, it’s time to teach some geography. If Feliciano will be willing to share his time with us. Besides, he could become a traveler in the future. He can use this as an advantage,” Zylen quipped, giving a glance at the young boy.

Feliciano bowed his head even more, it looked like it was slipping off his shoulders. 

“Don’t be so hard on ‘im,” Alfred said, spreading out the old maps and using thick books from the bookshelves to keep them open. “He’s still little.”

“Yes, but before he’ll know it, ‘e’ll be all grown up,” Zylen replied, his shaking voice dominating the quiet room. Feliciano bobbed his chestnut hair and his curl shook.

“Yeah, I suppose…” Alfred said. Alfred realized that Zylen seemed to be snappish today. He was old, and his bones were probably achy. He shot a pitying look over to Feliciano, but the boy didn’t see.

Cocking his head, Alfred asked, “say, can I have a break soon? You can study with Feli, and I need to see Arthur. Would that be okay, sir?”

“Ah, oui. It will be okay.” Zylen replied, waving his shaky hand. In the other, the veiny hand held a writing utensil. He seemed to be remarking the maps. “Though wouldn’t you like to stay, and learn about some of my short lived travels? I’m sure you could benefit from it too.”

“Yeah, sure… I’ll get back towards the end,” Alfred said. He walked over to a pouting Feli, and patted his head. “I’m sure you’ll have fun with your grandfather.” Feliciano obliged nodded his head.

“I’ll try,” he muttered, slowly getting up to look the old colored maps.

Alfred left the house quickly. He made sure the door was shut and locked for Francine. She had gone to the bakery. 

Ludwig was out, doing whatever serious things Ludwig does, Alfred supposed. He wondered what Arthur was doing. Actually, he realized, the two of them hadn’t come up with a meeting spot. 

Alfred dashed to the Doctor’s infirmary. He turned the winding, thin corners of the town and eventually reached the old brown building. 

“Hey, Kiku,” Alfred greeted the old asian man as he opened the door. Kiku stepped back and allowed Alfred in. Alfred looked around, and noticed no one in the pale room.

“Herro, Arfed. What are you doing here?” The doctor asked.

“I’m lookin’ for Arthur,” Alfred said, his energy seemingly wild. 

“Oh, he just left for the bookshop,” Kiku explained. Alfred cocked his head to the side. Of course he’d be there! He thought.

“Oh, well thanks… but where is that?” Alfred asked. He shifted from foot to foot, antsy to go find him. After Kiku had given’ him the instructions he left. Apparently, the shop was on the other side of town… Somewhere where Arthur hadn’t taken him yet.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur stalked through the full throng of the townspeople. They were all gathering around small food stands, where shopkeepers had set up to advertise some of their goods.

it was a rather dark part of town. The tall houses casted dark shadows on the small marketplace, although the set-up seemed community friendly, some of the people certainly weren’t. Arthur had learned that the hard way when he had bumped into a stranger a few years ago. The woman had yelled and snapped at him, but before she could’ve said anything more his brother got in the way.

The crowd spread out wider as Arthur continued his way. His determination to go to the bookshop wouldn’t be stopped by anything--not even the voice he heard calling to him. Wait. Arthur paused a step, and looked around.

The blond then noticed a smaller figure running up to him. The little figure turned out to be a boy, and that little boy happened to be Willie with his brown mop of hair.

“Hey,” he said, panting and resting his hands on his knees. “Where’re yah’ goin’?” Arthur sighed. He honestly didn’t want to deal with the boy right now--no, in fact, he never wanted to deal with him period.

“If you must know,” Arthur said, rubbing his forehead, “I am heading to the bookshop.”

“Oh! I know the owners. Though they don’t like me much…” Willie replied, looking down his blue shorts. 

“What’d you do? They’re very kind people…” Arthur said as he thought of Elizaveta and Roderich. “Well mostly. Roderich can be a little uptight sometimes.”

“Yeah, all I did was rip out some pages of a book, but it was for art purposes--I swear!” Willie gasped dramatically.

“Well that would give them a reason to dis-trust you,” Arthur raised an eyebrow. He turned and kept walking through the crowded dim street.

“Can I come with you? Pleeease,” Willie asked as he trailed behind Arthur.

“Willie, I’m not in the mood right now,” Arthur began, his bland voice snapped. Willie didn’t stop following him and Arthur sighed. “Alright, you can come.”

“Yay!” Willie called. He leaped ahead from Arthur and continued the way down the street. They turned left and was met with the end of the street and a dark, chipped green painted door. The window had god colored words on it as well. It read, “Edelstein’s books”.

“Here we are. Do try and behave yourself.” Arthur said, and then added darkly, “goodness knows I don’t need anymore trouble.”

“What?” Willie asked, cocking his head. Arthur ignored him. Apparently Willi had heard.

As they entered, they were faced with massive bookshelves. They lined all the walls, and stood tall through sections in the small room. It smelled of old, mothballed books. Although some would cringe at this smell, Arthur enjoyed the smell of old books. Books let him leave his problems.

Towards the left, farthest corner of the shop, was some brightly lit candles, and an dim oil lamp. A young woman sat there, her long brown hair draped the slightly curled locks past her shoulders. She turned a page of the huge book that was lain against the desk.

Her green eyes flicked up, and widened a fraction. She stood up, revealing a white crisp apron and a dark green dress.

“Willie, you have a lot of nerve showing up here!” The young woman stated. “Will I have to get my frying pan to ward you away?”

“N-no ma’am!” He cried, and inched closer to Arthur. “Arthur will watch me.”

“Yeah, uh-huh,” Arthur sniffed. The blond walked to Elizaveta, and opened his brown bag. “I brought a book to return. Thanks for the suggestion. I’ve finally finished it.”

“Oh,” Elizaveta's expression softened as she looked at Arthur. “No problem at all Arthur. Would you like another one? I have the perfect one in mind for you.”

“Oh, that’d be nice,” Arthur replied. A smile graced his lips. Elizaveta always had good suggestions for him. “Is Roderich here?”

“No,” Elizaveta answered as she went to the nearest bookshelf. She reached for one on the dark, shadowed shelf a pulled one out. Arthur wondered how she knew where every book was. “He’s upstairs. He has a cold, so I’ve made him rest.”

“Oh, well I hope he feels better,” Arthur said. That’s why Elizaveta seemed more irritable--it wasn’t just because of Willie. 

“Thanks,” she said, handing out the book she had chosen. Arthur took it, and in turn gave her two coins. Before Arthur could say anything in the quiet bookshop, the door opened. Three heads met light blue eyes.

“Alfred? Why are you?” Arthur asked, his heart doing little flips.

“I’m on break, and I wanted to see you. It was lucky that I was able to locate this shop… Boy, it’s hard to find,” Alfred said. He walked towards Arthur and patted his shoulder. “Did you get another book?”

“Yes, I did. Well,” Arthur turned and faced Elizaveta, who had turned her back to Alfred in order to sit at her desk. “Goodbye Elizaveta, see you soon. Hope Roderich feels better.”

“Thanks,” she said. “See you later.” When the shop door closed, and Willie, Alfred, and Arthur were walking back down the street towards Francine’s house, Alfred asked, “who was she?”

“That was Elizaveta, as you’ve heard.” Answered Arthur. 

“She and her husband own the shop,” Willie piped up. “I just decided to come along.”

“Alfred,” Arthur interrupted, “do you want to have lunch?”

“Sure thing,” he nodded.

“Am I invited?” Willie asked. He was met with an immediate ‘No’ from Arthur.

“Fine,” he sighed. I’ll just go and see what Feliciano is doing.” Before Arthur or Alfred could say anything, the boy scrambled off.

“That settles it.” Alfred stated, his hair glistening in the sun. “What do you want to eat? I’d love something sweet--like some pastries!”

“That’s not very healthy…” Arthur commented, shaking his head.

“Yeah, but it’s good. Come on, I know you want to too!” Alfred said. “Let’s go to the bakery.”

And so, Arthur found himself sitting down with Alfred at the bakery’s back tables. They talked of nothing in particular. Alfred asked how it went with Doctor Honda, and Arthur asked Alfred what he was doing with Zylen.

“I just got out some of his old maps,” Alfred explained. “He’s teaching Feliciano about where his travels were in case Feli wants to travel when he’s older.”

“Oh? I wonder if Feli’s that keen on learning about that on a nice day like this,” Arthur said, a pitying smile on his lips as he thought of the bored boy.

“Yeah, I promised to go back though, so sadly we should make this meal quick,” Alfred replied. “Its nice to see you, Arthur. You seem to be in a better mood today.”

“I do?” Arthur asked, blinking. “Well, I suppose my headaches are mostly gone, and you’re not being as loud as you usually are which is great.”

“What?” Alfred exclaimed. “I am not loud!” Arthur winced, he knew Alfred was just doing that to grate his nerves.

“You are, sorry love,” Arthur said. Then he paused a breath. The word ‘love’ had just slipped out. He hadn't ever called anyone that way, but he remembered his mother and father calling each other that. It felt nice to call someone love. It was a nice warm feeling, and that enveloped him.

“Nuh-uh,” Alfred argued back, a sneaky smile pasted on his face. “Sweetheart.” He added. 

Arthur wondered if they would keep up meeting like this when Alfred worked. Would they continue this unmade schedule they made up? Alfred meeting him at a place and them having lunch together--that seemed nice. Arthur could have a ‘normal’ life--if having a love interest that was male normal and hiding your magic was considered normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, filler chapter..? But also sort of not. Just giving more time for Arthur and Alfred to adjust to each other.


	23. Small Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which magic is discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some writer's block, I was finally able to get this chapter done!

Alfred opened the now familiar blue door. After the short, sweet--in both ways--lunch, he had finally come back to Francine’s. Arthur was a step behind him, Alfred had told him to come back. Who knows, maybe Arthur would like to learn what Zylen was teaching Feliciano.

“Must I?” Arthur asked. Alfred watched as Arthur scratched his arm. He didn’t get it--before Arthur had never been nervous when he went to Francine’s, but now he did. Was Arthur nervous around Zylen? Sure they had seemed to meet rocky, but Arthur probably would’ve brushed it off by now, right?

Noticing his look, Arthur stared right back at Alfred. 

“What?” He asked. 

“N-nothing, it’s just that you seemed all laid back and now you seem nervous. Why? Are you okay?” Alfred asked. Honestly was always the best when you were concerned, he thought.

Arthur winced slightly. Was it that obvious he wasn’t comfortable with Zylen? If so, he would have to work on that… Even if he was endangered.

“It’s not Zylen, it’s just that I’m… just out of sorts,” Arthur sighed. He readjusted his bag. “Can we just go in?”

Alfred nodded. Arthur seemed to not want to talk about, and Alfred wasn’t in the mood to bring up a fight that was sure to come. Why wouldn’t Arthur just tell him though? He thought. That question would wrack his mind for days.

As the door opened, Arthur and Alfred heard excited voices far down the hall. They exchanged looks, before walking in. Despite the shadowed house, the house seemed to be bright regardless. Maybe it was because the weather had cleared up and was bright through the few windows of the house, or maybe it was the energy flowing through the house that made it seem so ‘light’.

Francine walked out through the kitchen, and before Alfred or Arthur could greet her she walked straight past them. She wore a blue, plaid dress and her blond hair was down for once.

“Hey, why didn’t we see you at the bakery? Did you leave?” Alfred asked, following Francine with his eyes. He had just remembered she had gone out before he did.

Francine turned her head, and Arthur noticed that something seemed off. Her eyes held a galre in them, and she nodded her head.

“Yes,” she replied. “I did not know you two went to la boulangerie. I ‘ope you enjoyed. Now if you excuse moi, I ‘ave to go and talk to Ludwig about something.”

“Yeah, sure,” Arthur said quickly. He pulled at Alfred’s arm to get his attention and Francine shut the door. 

The tall blond looked down at Arthur, giving a questioning look. Arthur shook his head and closed his eyes. He heaved a sigh.

“You don’t want to mess with Francine when she’s angry…” Arthur explained. “It just ends badly. Leave her alone until you know she’s calmed down, alright.”

“Yeah, but it looks like there’ll be a fight, shouldn't we stop it?” Alfred asked, concern etched on his face. Arthur just shook his head, and took Alfred’s hand in his.

“You don’t need to play hero for Francine,” was all he said. “Now, don’t you have a job to do?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Up here, up North I mean, it’s very cold Feliciano,” Zylen explained. The old man was smiling, and Alfred realized that Feliciano was taking an interest. Or, Alfred thought brushing some hair out of his face, maybe it was because Willie had come over.

The two young boys sat together on some chairs--though Alfred had no idea where they came from, and were watching the various old colored maps. They especially seemed to take an interest in maps that had finely detailed pictures drawn on them.

Arthur was there too, sipping tea and looking out the window on the pale sofa.   
even though he seemed edgy, he looked like he felt more relaxed. It was probably the tea, and Alfred made a mental note to give Arthur some whenever he would feel stressed out.

The afternoon sun shown through the window, and Alfred noticed Arthur’s hair was lighter than usual. If he looked closely enough to his partner’s face, he could also see pale freckles he didn’t know were there.

Suddenly Arthur’s green eyes met his. Arthur cocked his head to his side, silently asking, ‘Why are you looking at me?’ Alfred smiled, and shook his head meaning ‘Nothing’. He turned away, and stood near Zylen.

“Ah, Alfred,” the old man said. “If it was ever snowing heavily in the North and you were lost, what would you do?”

“What?” Said Alfred, blinking. “Um, I’d probably make sure I could see where I was going and find a cave for shelter. Plus, I would’ve been ready and wear a coat when it did.”

“Yes, but what if you couldn’t find shelter in the forest, then what?” He asked. Feliciano’s hand rose high then.

“Oh! I know, I know,” he cried out. “I would go back the way I went so I could find my way out!” The brown haired boy's curl flopped as he nodded his head in affirmation.

“Sort of, were you not listening to what I was parlant? Honestly…” Zylen shook his head slowly, but Feliciano didn’t seemed fazed at all.

“Well, uh, if we didn’t have a cave to go in and couldn’t find our way back, don’t we need to find a big clot of trees, or some bushes and hid under them..? That way you’re covered and sheltered a bit; right?” Willie said.

“Yes!” Zylen cried. He added softly, “at least some people enjoy and understand what I’ve told them…” Zylen snuck a glance at Feliciano.

“That does seem rather like a good idea,” Arthur’s voice called out. They all turned to face him. Arthur had put down his tea cup and was now sitting cross legged. He sniffed a little and looked away, he didn’t like all those eyes on him.

“I’m glad you agree, Arthur.” Zylen replied. The old man walked over and sat next to Arthur. Alfred wondered if Zylen had noticed Arthur shift in discomfort. Geez, why did Arthur just not like Zylen? What’d he do?

“Alfred,” Zylen announced, “could you put away these maps. I have had enough talking.” He ran a hand through his grey, long hair. 

Alfred nodded, and scooped up the maps. He made sure they were all securely folded and tied before leaving the room. Willie and Feli got up as well, and Arthur watched them leave.

“We’re going to play outside,” Feli explained. Now it was just Zylen and Arthur sitting in the quiet parlor.

“So, where’d you grow up? Warninglid? Pommington? Fordburry? Those towns are around those areas,” Zylen asked. The old man’s prickly, dark eyes met Arthur’s and although Arthur hated to look away and ‘loose’, he did.

Arthur’s heart leapt at Fordburry. He had tried to never think about what had occurred there… the slaughter of his family.

“Yes,” Arthur replied, hoping his expression conveyed no emotion like his voice did. “My family were farmers.” There was no danger in telling that, was there? Besides, Zylen would’ve probably asked about them anyways.

“Interesting,” Zylen said. “There were a lot of farmers there, weren’t there? Oh, did you hear about the incident that happened a while back?” The thin, grey, arching eyebrow slanted upwards. It would’ve been comical if Arthur hadn’t felt tense or partly threatened in the conversation.

“Yes, I did. Rather a… very worrying thing indeed” Arthur said. “Magic, well that certainly wasn’t expected to happen there. My family moved away because of it.” Arthur added for good measure.

“Magic can be hiding anywhere,” Zylen replied without missing a beat. His icy voice seemed to make the air freeze and drop around Arthur. “It’s evil. Evil things lie in hiding and in wait after all.”

Arthur didn’t know how to respond to this. Should he agree? What would he say? Arthur wanted to say, “but it might not be so bad…”

“Pardon, what did you say?” Zylen said, his tone slightly accusatory.

“Huh? What?” Arthur asked. Shite, had he mumbled his thoughts. Arthur felt that gravity was pulling hard on his whole being. He felt drained and dizzy. Oh, when would Alfred come back and save him from his conversation like the hero he claimed to be?

“You seem to think that magic isn’t a big threat, Arthur. Why?” Zylen asked. The more he leaned forwards, the more Arthur leaned back. Cold sweat slid down the back of his neck, and he blinked.

“It’s… It’s not that I don’t think it’s a big threat, but I feel like there is more reaction than should be necessary.” Arthur supplied, searching for possible answers. This was not a good one, but it was all Arthur could come up with.

“Someday, I’m sure you will experience it, et will understand why reactions are caused for it,” Zylen said, shaking his. 

Again, Arthur wasn’t sure what say. Oh, why couldn’t Alfred get down here? What could be taking his sorry arse this long with the maps?

After a small pause of silence, they heard Alfred’s footsteps going down the creaky stairs. Arthur never thought he’d be glad to see Alfred even more than he usually would.

“It was nice talking to you, Zylen,” Arthur concluded and stood. “I’m going to make some tea, would he like some? I’m sure Francine will be here shortly too.”

“Oui, merci,” Zylen nodded. As Alfred entered, Arthur left. Glancing at Zylen’s complex expression, Alfred went over to him.

“Hey, are you alright? Both of you seem to be on edge…” Alfred asked, kneeling down so he could see Zylen’s wrinkled face at a level height.

Zylen nodded, and replied, “we are alright. Arthur is just a strange man, might I say. He thinks magic shouldn’t be as grand une grande affaire than it is. His voice is unnaturally bland, you have a strange friend Alfred. Did you know his family almost had a run in with an attack from magic in an old town?”

“No, but he doesn’t like you much either” Alfred said. “I think he just sees magic more differently than we do… It’s nothing to worry about. I’m sure Artie’s just tired. He can be kind of stand offish when he’s tired.”

“Oh, I am not worrying,” Zylen said, his expression coy. He was still leaning forward, looking to where Arthur had just sat.


	24. Short Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur comforts Francine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'be been on break for the week and I had time to write and upload a chapter!

Arthur was careful to make sure he didn't scald himself from the hot water. He was pouring it into his cup. 

The pearly white thing had a small, but dark crack that contrasted against it. Inside a tea bag rested in it--almost as if it was relaxing during a leisure day.

The kitchen was still rather dark and gloomy. The broken window was still boarded shut, and let a small flow of golden sunlight in. Not enough to have the room be cozy though.

Arthur sighed. That was certainly an interesting conversation with Zylen. He may have appeared to be somewhat suspicious… But he couldn't help himself. Magic just wasn't something so evil he made it out to be!

The room was quiet, and Arthur could hear faint talking from Alfred and Zylen from the hall. 

Arthur supposed it would be a calming place to sit if he didn't feel his anxiety bursting off of him. Actually, Arthur wanted to scream out in frustration. 

He should've never came with Alfred! Damn that boy… Arthur thought resentfully.

As the tea in the cup steeped, Arthur heard steps from outside. Frowning his big eyebrows, he assumed it was just Feli and Willie playing.

Though, he concluded, wouldn't there be some kind of excited giggle from either of them?

The front door opened, though it seemed to be swung with great care because there was all but a small squeak being heard from the entrance.

Francine must be back, Arthur thought. Deciding to stop babysitting his tea, Arthur walked to the hall. 

There was a soft flash of blue from her dress, and Arthur blinked. She seemed to be in a rush. One moment she seemed to be in a fiery anger and the next she's moving as softly as a small stream.

Wondering if she was okay, and not wanting to be on the same floor as Zylen was at that moment, Arthur decided to follow her.

He winced as each of his steps creaked on the dark, shadowed steps. So far he wasn't that stealthy…

But it wasn't like he'd ever been up to the second floor. He'd only seen the family go up and down. It would've been rude to snoop around their house after all.

Hopefully Arthur wouldn't intrude on anything too serious.

The small white hallway was bathed in sunlight from the house’s window on the far left. Arthur noticed a few paintings lined on the pale wall.

They were nice scenery paintings, and the choice of colored paint complimented the picture very well.

Who had painted them? He thought. Sure not Francine? 

Looking around the hallway, he noticed five doors. One was a bit small, obviously not on for sleeping in.

Probably a bathroom or closet, Arthur supposed. There were four more doors to the left. One was right next to the staircase, closed shut.

Not wanting to be heard as he probably already was from downstairs, Arthur ignored that one.

He treated carefully on the floorboards, but none of them seemed to gasp out any squeaks.

Arthur looked across the hall, where the door to the farthest right stood. Noticing that the door wasn’t fully shut, Arthur knew that he had found Francine and Ludwig’s room.

He walked over to the dark brown door carefully, and heard slight sounds. They sounded like sniffles, though that didn't seem right. Francine was never one for tears. 

But still, Francine had to be in there. He hesitantly knocked on the door, his fist leaving gingerly after each rap.

“Francine?” Arthur asked, though his voice was just a little higher than a whisper.

The small but clear sniffling sounds stopped. Arthur paused in mid-breath.

There were light footsteps and then Arthur was facing tired blue eyes. Widening his green ones, Arthur saw that her eyes were watery.

Past Francine, Arthur could see a very organized room. It was quite bright because the window's curtain wasn't down.

“Ah, Artur, what brings you upstairs? I believe you ‘avent been up ‘ere before, deroite?” Francine said. She wiped her eyes and winced.

“What're you doing up here, wallowing in sad emotions frog? Normally I do this in my head, and I don't show it,” Arthur answered instead.

“Oh please, you're fine,” Francine said shaking her head. She stepped back and ushered Arthur into her room.

If only she knew my situation, Arthur thought.

“Should I be in here?” Arthur asked. “This is Ludwig’s room as well. Wouldn't he feel uncomfortable that I'm in here with you? Alone…”

Francine arched one of her eyebrows. She smiled and shook her head.

“I know what you are implying, Artur. Et non, I don't care what Ludwig wouldn't like. Especially right now. Besides, it's not like you'd ever do anything. In fact, I could probably overpower you.” Francine replied, somewhat of a cocky smile playing on her lips.

She sat on the bed, a pretty light pink sheet beneath her. There was a big desk in the corner of the room, and a large dresser. They casted light shadows on the wall.

“I'm surprised,” Francine continued speaking, “I wouldn't think you'd be a big comforter when others are upset.”

“I, er, may be just starting now, if I'm honest,” Arthur looked away. He didn't want to say that he was here partly for his own benefit.

Francine however seemed to notice Arthur’s guilt. She shook her head again, and lay down on the bed.

“Je ne me soucie pas vraiment why you're here,” she said. 

“I'm sorry, what?” Arthur asked. He was still standing, the sun shining through the window seemed make Arthur’s tangled hair have more character. It highlighted his green eyes too, having his irises have this glow.

“I don't really care why you're ‘ere,” Francine repeated, this time in English and turning a cold blue eye his way. “Mais you're ‘ere anyways. Are you curious?”

“I might as well,” Arthur said. “Maybe we should become ‘closer’, as some people say.”

Francine scoffed and said, “alright. If you must know, Ludwig and I had an argument. You see, we haven't been getting along lately. Anyways, I was tres furieux and it didn't end well. You see, I hit ‘im and he whacked me on the head. Ludwig immediately felt horrified, and is sorry though. I'm just upset is all, but it'll be okay.”

“Oh… My, I'm sorry to hear that.” Arthur said, trying to make his bland voice sound earnest. And he thought his romantic life was hard--unless Alfred were to find out his secret.

“Is anything going to happen now?” Arthur asked quietly.

“Non,” Francine said. She got up from her bed. “This is enough moping. It's time to prepare for dinner--are you going to stay?”

“Maybe,” Arthur nodded. “If Alfred wants to.”

“‘Ow is that going?” Asked Francine. “C’mon, let's go downstairs.” She wiped her eyes. A determined look now in her features.

“We’re going well,” Arthur said, right behind her. “Francine, wait.”

“Yes?” She turned her blind head. Arthur awkwardly reached around her shoulders. 

“We’ve known eachother for a while now. I guess we should stop throwing insults at eachother when we feel down.” Arthur said.

“Eh, I appreciate your… concern, Arthur.” She gently picked his arms off her. “But I don't need help or your support now. Merci anyways.”

“Hey, I was trying to show some kindness. Of course, this is how'd you react.” Arthur rolled his. He added, “frog!”

Francine sniffed, and then headed toward the stairs.

“You can ‘elp me with dinner instead.” She called back.


	25. Sleeping Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Alfred sleep over at Francine's after dinner. Alfred asks Arthur a question and Arthur gets slightly defensive.

“Hey, Feli!” Alfred called out. The evening sun gave Alfred’s hair a brown glow, and the young man stepped outside the door. He looked around him, noticing that the sunset casted a purple color in the sky. A calm breeze swept some of Alfred’s hair in his eyes and he gently brushed it away.

The tall, but frail looking yellow tips of the grass bobbed in a soothing, rhythmic rhythm. The ocean’s waves kept up a slow mentum and small waves leapt up the shore. The sound was also calming. 

Blinking and shielding his eyes from disappearing sun, Alfred saw a figure walking towards him from the docks a little ways away. He soon realized that it was Ludwig as the details of the man filled his eyes as he got closer.

His tall build casted a dark shadow on the ground before him, and his face had even more shadow on his face, Ludwig held a stern glare--though he didn’t seem to be angry, just upset. Alfred recalled Francine looking angry. Maybe something had happened between them? He thought.

“Hey, have you seen Feliciano?” Alfred asked. He walked up the the man, who’s hard gaze didn't really seem to leave the brown ground ahead of him.

“No, sorry,” Ludwig said. “I’m sure he will be around. Is Francine calling us for abendessen?”

“Abe-what?” Alfred said. “Do you mean dinner? Also yeah. She is. That’s why I’ve been sent to find Feli by Francine, Zylen, and Arthur.”

“Oh, I see.” Ludwig replied. “Try looking around the back of the house, or around this general area,” he gestured around them. “Feliciano likes to play around here. If not, come find me. I can help.”

“Thanks dude,” Alfred called, starting to change direction and to head to the back of the house.

“Dude?” Ludwig asked. He turned his head and faced Alfred. Now his expression had softened, and wasn’t as tense as it was before.

“Oh, that’s just something I say. Pay no mind, dude!” Alfred said. Ludwig sighed and Alfred saw from the corner of his eye that Ludwig went inside.

Alfred continued on his way. He peaked around the side of the house. He didn’t see anybody around the small wooded area. The trees made the evening darker than it was, and it was kind of eerie. 

I hope I can find him, Alfred thought. I don’t want to be out here at night alone. I hate it!

“Feli?! You around..?” He said, just for good measure. He had to be sure he wouldn’t miss Feli after all. 

Alfred turned his head. He noticed further down from him, the small narrow and nearly concealed path that he had seen in previous days.

When no answer came, Alfred stalked away from his spot. Obviously Feli wasn’t there. After Alfred checked around the front are of the house where Ludwig had gestured, he looked on the other side.

There was nothing there but a few bushes and a suspiciously looking animal hole. Slowly Alfred turned away. His stomach growled and he patted it comfortably.

“There, there. We’ll get food soon enough. We just have to find Feliciano first!” Alfred told his stomach. He winced. He couldn't believe that he was talking to his stomach--at least, out loud.

Alfred walked farther away from the house. The air was turning chilly, and the wind that now blew shot shivers down his back and cold that stung his face. He shook his head, trying to get his blood to flow and warm up his cheeks.

He saw some lights up ahead. People were already lighting up the night with fire and were ready for dinner. Alfred’s stomach growled even louder than it had at that thought, and Alfred took a deep sigh.

He cupped his hands around his mouth, and screamed, “FELICIANO ! IT’S TIME FOR DINNER!!!!”

Silence reigned for a few seconds after that, and Alfred winced again. He hadn’t meant to yell that loudly… It was basically a bellow.

A force from behind him pushed him, and Alfred jumped. Yelping, he flailed, ultimately falling down to the ground.

Giggling could be heard from, now, above him. Alfred’s eyes met Feliciano's mirthful ones. The little boy was giggling, and had a hand covering his mouth.

“Sorry, sorry,” he laughed, trying to keep his grin hidden. “I’m here now~! Willie just had to go home, so I walked him halfway. He lives on the other side of town you see…” His small curl of hair waved lightly.

“Not funny!” Alfred barked. “You seriously scared me! Haven't your parents ever told you NOT to sneak up people from behind--especially at night?!”

“Well, once my Mama said that you shouldn't do things like that, but it’s more appropriate to do so with your friends! And you’re my friend, right Mr. Alfred?” Feliciano answered. He offered his small hand to Alfred’s big one, attempting to pull Alfred up. Both their hands were cold.

“It’s time for us to have dinner. I hope no one’s waiting,” Alfred told him. He lifted himself up without Feli’s help.

When they entered back into the house, their eyes fell upon Francine and Ludwig. They were standing at the base of the stairs in front of the door closely. They had their lips pressed together, and Francine not Ludwig had any type of distressed expression on their faces.

Alfred was glad they had made up. But, by the way Francine’s eyes grew wide and blush rose up to her face, she wasn’t as glad to be caught like this with her husband.

“Ah! F-Feli, it’s nice that you ‘ave come back now. dîner is about to commence!” She said. Francine pushed away from Ludwig suddenly and stalked off to the kitchen.

“Thanks for finding Feli, Alfred. We owe you,” Ludwig grumbled. He seemed flushed as well. As Ludwig turned away, Alfred leaned down to Feliciano's ear.

“Why do your parents seem so flustered? I mean yeah, we walked in on them but it’s not like we would consider it bad or anythin’.” He asked.

“Mama and Papa don’t like to show a lot of love in public,” Feliciano chirped. “Come on now, let’s eat!” Alfred assumed by ‘love’ that Feli meant affection. The young boy still had to learn more words.

The fire was lit in the kitchen and it created a warmth that drifted around the cramped house. There were some candles set up strategically round the room to create a cozy lighting, and the whole room felt down to earth in a good mood.

Alfred realized, as he sat at the table, that Arthur was seated away from him; Ludwig and Francine sat between them and Zylen sat next to him. Feli sat by Arthur. 

There was a simple meal for dinner, some pea soup by the look of it, Alfred supposed. He raised his spoon and took a mouthful. The hot substance instantly warmed him, and his sighed contently.

“Très bon, ma cherie!” Zylen said. He angled his grey head so that he was talking to Francine. She smiled, and replied, “Merci. But Artur ‘elped as well.” At this, Alfred surreptitiously put his spoon down. The soup tasted very good--but did Arthur actually help make it?

One of the meals he had had from Arthur was burnt and tasteless. I guess you can’t really burn soup, right? Alfred concluded in his head.

Then Alfred saw the bread. Oh, that was what Arthur had made.

He looked on to see the atrocious things being laid on the table by Ludwig. The bread was a kind of greyish’ brown color, and didn’t look remotely good for anyone to eat at all. Luckily, there were only three huge chunks that would have to be broken down so that everyone could eat them.

Alfred knew that he certainly didn't want to have one. Although he loved Arthur, he detested his cooking.

Feli and Alfred were the first to finish, and then Ludwig, Arthur, and Francine. Zylen was only halfway through his bowl though, and he was hastily fingering the bread in his left palm.

“You know, you don’t have to eat that… Arthur’s not the best in the kitchen. I wouldn’t want you to get sick, Zylen.” Alfred whispered into the old man’s ears.

“No, I ‘ill eat it.” Zylen answered, and he dipped the grey thing in the soup. Zylen quickly let the bread sik and absorb in the soup after the first bite he had taken. 

“I am not as hungry as I thought I was,” he said quietly. The lanky old man gently pushed away the the bowl of soup. At least he doesn't seem ill, Alfred thought.

Francine and Ludwig stood up, and started to stack the dirty dishes, and sat back down when they were done. The table was in a comfortable silence. All they could hear was the howling of the wind.

It sounded as if the wind was picking up, and getting heavier outside.

“My, my,” Francine said. “It is quite windy out there.”

“Yes, it is,” Arthur said dryly. “I think we ought to head home.” Arthur glanced at Alfred over the table.

“Nein!” Ludwig said, interrupting Alfred before he could speak. “You should stay with us.”

“Are are you sure?” Arthur asked. Alfred noticed the hesitance in his voice. He tried to not let that bother him.

“Oui,” Francine said, before Ludwig could open his mouth and reply. “It might start pouring, et tzat est not safe.”

“Well it is fairly storm...” Arthur grumbled.

“Yes, thank you! We would be delighted too. We can sleep in the parlor, right Arthur?” Alfred piped up, wanting to speed up and end Arthur’s decision.

“Then it's settled,” Ludwig nodded.

“Yay! And I can play with Mr. Alfred in the morning, right?” Feli said, an expression of delight painted on his face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the night, sprawled out on the floor, Arthur snuggled into Alfred's shoulder.

“Hey, Artie?” Alfred whispered. He angled his head so he could face his partner, concern barely visible on his face. “You awake?”

“Yes, I'm awake now git,” Arthur’s grey voice answered. “You better have something good to say--I was dozing.”

Snorting Alfred opened his mouth and said, “why do you not seem to like Zylen?”

There was a pause of silence from Arthur, an intake of breath. Alfred could feel Arthur’s body tense slightly in his hold.

“It's just… Well, I don't want to talk about,” Arthur whispered.

“You never seem to want to,” Alfred said. “Is it because you have different views on magic..?”

“No, he just creeps me out is all!” Arthur said, haughtily. “There! Now you know!” He turned away from Alfred, no longer facing him and his warmth.

Alfred went to sleep chilly. He only had a few thin blankets and Arthur seemed like he was slow lot taking them all to himself--still not lying with him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred's blue eyes flew open the moment he felt the cold, long and smooth texture that were probably fingers touched his scalp.

The chilly things were raking through his hair, and rubbing his cowlick. Frowning, Alfred turned his head and realized that his head was in Arthur’s lap.

“Hey,” he said. Arthur blinked, looking down. His blond hair in disarray--curls everywhere and tufts sticking out.

“Good morning,” Arthur said. “Love.” He quickly looked away, a faint blush apparent on his light cheeks.

Alfred smile at the cute motion, but noticed from the side that Arthur had small bags under his eyes. Did he not sleep? He thought.

“Is anybody else up?” Alfred asked. Although he was worried, he didn't want Arthur to get irritated at him again.

“Yes, Francine and Feliciano. It seems as though you're going to spend the day with little Feli. Hope you have fun,” Arthur replied, a slight smirk on his lips.

“Well I will,” Alfred harrumphed, sitting up from Arthur’s cool hands massaging his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I was finally able to to write and get out the next chapter! This has taken me longer than I thought it would... But here it is! The next chapter should be out shortly.


	26. Hidden Pathway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alfred's and Feli's day begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We haven't been getting much of Arthur's pov during these last two chapters, but he'll come!

“What do you want to do today, Mr. Alfred?” Feli called, over the breakfast table. Alfred was happily munching on the pancakes Francine had made.

They were perfectly round, and smooth. The browny-gold color seemed to give Alfred the the feeling of joy, and the sun shining high in the bright sky was boosting his spirits as well.

Arthur wasn’t mad at him, or at least seemed to have let go of his question last night--so all was well and good!

“Anything ya wanna do, Feli,” Alfred told the small boy. 

Arthur came into the room, and even though one of the windows was boarded up,the small slivers of sunlight reached his green eyes. The emerald color seemed to make Arthur’s eyes sparkle.

“Hello Francine, Feli,” he said with a nod. He went over and scraped the chair across the floor, wincing at the loud sound it created. Arthur sat down on Alfred’s right.

“Sorry!” He said. Francine glanced over at him, and shrugged.

“It is alright--Ludwig sleeps through almost anything. Mon Papa might not though, but I'm sure it is fine.” She said.

The three watched as she reached for the crooked bun upon her head, and pulled her thin ribbon out.

Blond locks tumbled like they were a current in a stream--they fell down fluidly and with grace. 

Alfred, and nor Arthur had ever really seen Francine’s hair down, and never would have guessed it was a sling as it was.

“Yes?” She asked them. Her pale hands raked through some small tangled curls.

“You're hair is so…” Arthur started to say.

“Beautiful,” Alfred finished. Feliciano smiled, his small legs swinging under the table as they usually did.

“Mama!” He said happily, “they never really knew how long your hair was! Can we braid it, can we braid it? Tell us~!”

Francine laughed, and picked up a napkin. She reached over and wiped a bit of syrup off his cheek.

“Maybe,” she replied to her son. 

“Mr. Alfred, would you like to learn with me?” Feliciano turned to Alfred, his long hair curl springing from the action.

“Uh, maybe. I'll probably suck at it though,” Alfred laughed lightly.

“Sounds like fun,” Arthur said coolly. “I'm sorry, but I'll have to pass. I need go and wash up. I believe I'm getting rather filthy. And I need bring back the book I've gotten home.”

“No, honey, you're not,” Alfred said.

“Artur, you can take a bath ‘ere, but I know you want to go. Go ahead, Alfred can ‘andle mon fils by ‘imself.” Francine said, looking at Arthur.

“Thanks,” Arthur said, but Alfred thought his answer was a little forced. Feli stood up, his chair raking delicately against the floor and carried/skipped his way to the counter. He left his plain white plate there.

“Mama,” the little boy buzzed, “can Mr. Alfred take me exploring outside of our town? I don't usually go out!”

“Why would you want to go ‘exploring’, Feli?” Arthur asked. His green eyes seemed to flash at discontent. 

“Cause I haven't been out, only two times with Papa. Plus we can find paths and see pretty things and scenery…” Feliciano listed off.

“We could go and find a bigger beach,” Alfred said, gesturing to the docks outside. 

“Non, I disagree. I do not want to deal with a wet son,” Francine shook her head.

“But can we still go exploring Mama? And then afterwards you can teach us how to braid!” Feli asked, his tone bright.

“Yes, yes, you can,” Francine waved her son off with her hand. “But be careful. Go upstairs and get your boots on.”

Feliciano nodded vigorously and scampered upstairs. There was a pause of silence between the adults.

“Artur, you seem a little tense this morning,” Francine said. She turned her head to look at Arthur.

“Yeah dear,” Alfred added on. “You feeling okay? Are ya... mad?”

“No, I'm not mad Alfred,” Arthur shook his head. “I just have a headache, that's all.”

“Wanna come exploring? You might have fun,” Alfred leaned over to Arthur, and subtly snaked his arm around his waist.

“No,” Arthur scoffed. “But I know you'll have fun.” He stood up from Alfred's hold, but Alfred’s arm as still around his body.

“Francine, could you help me get the bath ready? Alfred, when you go exploring, do be careful. And, just so you know, I'll be back home alright?” Arthur said, and wrapped his arms around Alfred’s neck.

“So should I meet you there for dinner? I can pick up some food on the way back.” Alfred replied.

“Yeah, that'd be great,” Arthur patted Alfred’s head lightly. Then he turned and left.

“What's up with ‘im, Alfred? Don't you know?” Francine asked, getting up to follow after Arthur.

“I’m entirely sure. We seemed to be gettin’ along fine, but then we sort of had a falling out? More like a warped disagreement.” Alfred explained.

He picked up his fork and stabbed of what was left of his pancakes, and let it soak in the short pool of syrup on his plate.

“Oh, I see,” Francine. “Well I'm sure that’ll sort itself out.”

Right as Francine was stepping out of the kitchen’s threshold, her light violet dress swaying with her movements, Alfred remembered a place he actually wanted to ‘explore’.

“Hey Francine,” he started up. “What's that small path to the side of your house? It's all covered up by leaves and bushes but I’ve seen it twice now where does that lead?”

Francine paused, and her sea blue eyes met Alfred’s sky ones.

“What pathway..?” She asked. Before she could elaborate more, Feli had suddenly shown up besides his mother and Francine’s attention turned back to her son.

Signing, Alfred supposed Feli could show him what that path was and where it lead to. It was a bright day, and he was sure the little boy wouldn't be scared to show him where it went now.

“Come back in the late afternoon you two,” Francine told them. “There'll be lunch, and Ludwig’ll be here. I ‘ave work.”

“Good to know,” Alfred smiled. “Tell Arthur I said bye and they'll I meet him back home.”

“Oui, oui,” Francine replied, and ushered the two out the door. “Now go have fun with mon fils.”

She shut the old door behind them, and Feliciano took off in the chilly air. Alfred wished he had more than just his jacket.

“C’mon, c’mon!” Feli giggled. Alfred stalker behind him, a light smile traced on his lips.

“I'm coming, I'm coming!” He called out. Alfred saw that Feli was about to reach the town’s street, and so he raced to catch up to him.

He lightly out a hand on Feliciano’s shoulder, and said--not wanting to forget the path, “hey Feli, before we go out, can we go check out something first?”

“Huh, what Is it Mr. Alfred?” Feli cocked his head to the side.

“There's… That path you didn't want to show me. But I figured you wouldn't mind now! It's a nice bright day!” Alfred exclaimed, trying to make it sound exciting and fun.

“Mm… Well I guess. We just can't let Mama or Papa, or Grandpa Zylen see. They probably don't want me going down there. They said I could get hurt or lost…” Feli shuffled on the ground a little bit. He looked down.

Alfred thought the little boy would say no, only to honor his parents. Disappointment seeped into his gut, though he couldn't blame Feli.

“But,” Feliciano looked up, brown eyes bright and burning. “If you're here, it'll be alright, right? You'll keep me safe?”

“Of course I will little dude,” Alfred said, ruffling Feli’s hair.

Together, they walked carefully back to the house. They stuck to the tall trees and the shadows. 

The two walked passed the side of the old house, the wind fluttering their clothes and the trees’ shadows glided peacefully across the ground.

“Here it is!” Feli called, and Alfred turned around. He had walked straight past it, it was so conspicuous.

He watched as Feli poked his head through the prickly leaves, and slipped through the right greenery. Alfred quickly followed suit.

He was finally going to see what lay beyond this hidden path!


	27. Old Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred finally gets to see what's down that hidden path, and Arthur ponders what he should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated, but along with the new semester of school I haven't really had time to write anything, and then I've had writers block lol.

The walk through the bushes was unpleasant to say the least. Feliciano’s hair curl got caught on a bramble that stuck way too far out, and the roots lay frozen in a tangled mess in the thin path lines. All Alfred could see was green and old brown twigs.

Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to go through here… He thought. But still curiosity fueled him on, and so he pushed Feli gently and made sure the little boy didn't get bombarded with the old leaves and twigs jutting out this way and that.

“Look! It's clear,” Feliciano explained, pushing away the wiry twigs and leaves. Alfred looked over, and saw that indeed this long narrow path was ending.

“Thank goodness!” Feli started to babble. “I was for sure this would never end. And then I would get lost here with you and try to call Papa for help. He always comes to my rescue…”

Alfred only nodded, making sure Feli didn't trip over the last high root. Feliciano scratched old dried leaves out of his hair, and Alfred followed suit. What would the others think when they came back looking like a mess?

“Thanks for coming with me Feli--” Alfred started, looking up. He paused then, in his wake he saw a large, old stone building. It looked like the tan bricks were once a cozy yellow, though that could've just been from the glistening sun.

“Wow! It's such a huge building~!” Feli called. He looked over at Alfred with big brown eyes. “I bet it was once a church!”

Feli was right, Alfred noticed. The building had its long archway, starting fir where the doors would be up to the top of the roof. There were long, broken glass windows on the sides. From what Alfred could see, the inside was quite dark.

The doors were hinged off, and so a narrow entrance into the cracked building was shown. Although the setting should've felt eerie to the two of them, the old building seem to stand more calmly, and Alfred was glad Feliciano wasn't frightened.

“Let's go in!” Feli turned his head to look at Alfred. “I wonder if it's all torn up inside there too!”

Before Alfred could reply, Feli was already off--skipping away and avoiding rotting planks of wood which seemed to have broken off from the church. Alfred followed instantly, kicking stones out of the way with a bounce in his step.

When he reached the entrance, he saw that the opening was much narrower than he had thought.

Feli stood next to him, and then bent through the the broken door. 

“Wait, Feli,” Alfred called. “You could get hurt. Just help me move this old door--it's already falling off anyways. I'm too big to fit through here.”

“No problemo~!” Feliciano replied. He stood in the shadows now, only a ray of sunshine hit the side of his face at a slanted angle because of the church doorway’s arch.

“I’m gonna push it to the side,” Alfred told him. “Jump out of the way if it looks like it's fall on you.”

“Aye, aye captain!” Feli teased. 

Alfred started to push the door, but was sadly overpowered. How could an old thing like this still seem so secure? It's barely hanging off its hinges! Alfred thought. Was he really this weak?

“Hey, um, dude… I need some help. Be careful,” Alfred asked, and looked at the ground slightly embarrassed.

Once Feli started pushing the door, along with Alfred pulling it away in the same direction, the door started to move.

It seemed to whine and creak, not wanting to give up resistance to the two forces pulling on it. With an extra hard push, Feli’s hands let go of the heavy door.

With that small momentum, the door huge door fell loose upon Alfred, who panicked and dropped it.

He soon regretted the action, an excruciating sharp pain sprinted up from his left foot. Alfred cried out in alarm.

“Mr. Alfred! Are you okay?!” Feli scrambled back into the daylight, and started to help move the door off Alfred’s foot.

“Ahh… Shoot! That hurt!” Alfred said, wincing from the pain.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur shook his head, wet drops of water sprinkled off his tangled hair.

He was waking steadily through the small forest path--on his way home. He needed some time to be alone and think.

That talk with Zylen scared him, but he couldn't bloody well be mad at Alfred. Alfred worked for and respected Zylen--and the other townsmen. Arthur didn't, except when it came to Francine’s family.

He wished his magic didn't exist, that he wasn't gifted, and that e didn't have to hide his real voice.

Green eyes drooped down to the ground, and Arthur heard the waves of the sea lap up on the sand a little ways away. Deciding to sit down, Arthur saw a dark, mossy log.

As he sat, Arthur let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding. He slowly relaxed on his makeshift bench, and plucked at the damp miss that rounded the log gracefully.

He felt guilty for getting annoyed at Alfred last night, but was glad they didn't have a fight.

“Oh, what to do, what to do…” Arthur said, looking up into the vast ranches of the trees. He wanted to tell Alfred, Arthur thought tiredly.

It had been a few weeks of them being together, but Arthur didn't like dancing around the subject of Zylen. If Alfred knew, and understood, it'd be easier for both of them.

After all, to Alfred, Arthur was the one that put more stress on their relationship.

Arthur wanted a nice relationship, over the course of time he’s now known Alfred, he rather liked him a lot. Loved him even. He always had a happy, carefree attitude, but was loyal and hardworking. He was always sweet to Arthur, even when he wasn't in a good mood.

Zylen’s presence, whenever he was over at Francine’s, and visiting Alfred, loomed over him and his social behaviors with Alfred.

Zylen made him feel like a trapped fly just waiting to get eaten by a spider--like Zylen was waiting for some kind of confession, although he had no proof of Arthur’s secret.

“Maybe I should tell Alfred… Have him take a day off when he gets back with Feliciano, and talk to him. It'll make everything easier in the long run…” Arthur muttered. He rubbed his temples.

I hope it will, he thought.

Planning everything out in his head, the big eyebrowed blond stood up. Silently he continued down the old path, through the beach, and up to his old cabin. Besides, Arthur thought, if Alfred heard everything from his view, he was sure Alfred would be loyal to him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alfred groaned in pain, and leaned on the tall, sturdy stick Feliciano had found outside. He edged forward slightly, testing out how much the weight the thing could take. It seemed to hold well, and so he continued to walk hesitantly onwards.

They were still at the old church’s entrance, with both doors lying on either side of them. Feli had really wanted to look outside, and although Alfred’s foot throbbed he couldn’t deny his curiosity either. He had gotten this far after all. 

Alfred stared up at the dark ceiling as he inched further into the building. The ceiling had more holes drafting sunlight in than you could see outside, he noticed.

There were old benches, all crumbled, spiderwebbed, and dusty. The floor tiling wasn’t very fancy, though Alfred thought it must’ve looked a little more formal before time slowly erased the details and covered it up with dirt and grime. Red, rotted hints of a carpet lay round the isle, heading up to a podium that sagged to the right.

Feliciano scurried up to it, minding the chipped up flooring and wood sticking up from the floor that made the broken steps.

“Hey be careful,”Alfred warned. “Those steps don’t look that sturdy.” The little brunette nodded his head once, but proceeded to climb them with no change. Kids would be kids, Alfred thought. He just hoped Feli wouldn’t get hurt.

Up on the podium, Feli turned around. The little boy’s eyes widened, and he gazed up to the glass window. The two had been so busy looking around their own eye level, they had neglected to look up at the wide, tall, arching window ahead of them. 

Besides the long, small half shattered windows on the side--whose colors were blended away, with dulled figures who looked like they were chanting or singing something. The tall, colored window had a beautiful, young girl. 

From the dim lighting, she had long brown hair held in pigtails, and had light brown skin. She had her hands clasped, and wore a short sleeved blue dress. She seemed to have her mouth partly open, but half of her face was shattered away.

As Alfred clambered on to the steps to stare up, he realized that all the painted figures seemed to be speaking. How strange, it was sort of like some kind of honorary temple than a church. There was nothing here that seemed to symbolize God.

“How strange,” he muttered.

“How beautiful, she’s so pretty!” Feli exclaimed. The window seemed to glow, well, magically. Alfred found this to be puzzling.

“I wonder why she looks like she’s singing,” Feliciano asked. Alfred wished he knw the answer. He was wondering that too.


	28. Thwarted Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred comes home with his hurt foot, Arthur is displeased, and also wants to tell the truth.

“I can't believe you hurt yourself! You have to be more careful, Alfred!” A loud exclamation echoed through the small living space.

The dying sunlight gave way to a purple sunset which illuminated the room in light violet. Candles weren't needed yet, according to Arthur.

“No, dude, it's fine. Calm down ‘hon,” Alfred said, leaning tentatively on the back of the chair; deciding on whether or not he should hug Arthur or not. His leg was on the other one.

“No, it's not okay,” stiffness could be heard in that bland toned voice in the air. Arthur rested his hands on the table, staring at Alfred.

Worried green eyes glanced towards Alfred’s calm blue ones.

“Instead of doing my own thing, I should've just gone out with you and Feliciano. Then I could've had you go right back here--back home,” Arthur said as definitely as he could manage.

Alfred smiled. He found himself enjoying the description of THEIR home. His and Arthur’s… He finally had built up a new life here. 

Alfred would give anything for this perfect life to not be disrupted again. He watched as Arthur walked to one of the small cabinets aligned on the wall.

Arthur opened the old, creaky things carefully. He brought out a two big wash cloths.

“What're you doing with those..?” Asked Alfred. 

“You foot looks swollen in its sock, Alfred.” Arthur motioned towards his black covered foot.

“Arthur, it's no problem, it'll go away eventually,” Alfred said, moving to get up but wincing as he did.

“No, Al. You can barely get up. I'll be back in a few minutes.” Arthur shook his head. He went over and clasped his hands lightly on Alfred’s chin and cheeks.

His cool fingers tickled his skin, and Arthur leaned down and kissed his lips. Alfred leaned forward, but Arthur took a step back.

“Now just relax, I will be back in a moment,” he said. Before Alfred could object (and even ask for more), Arthur disappeared through the front door with the cloths in hand.

“That was unexpected,” he chuckled, disrupting the quiet air in the cabin.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur rounded his cabin, reaching for the old, shiny metal bucket sitting in the sunset’s casted shadows.

Shoulders sagging, he made his way towards the stream. He sat down on his rock--his washing rock as he called it.

Arthur leaned over, and ducked the old pale deep into the water.

The force of the motion had his arm feel like it was pulling up the weight of the world. As he lifted it up, huge water droplets spilt out and sprayed the water hard on the ground.

The sound had a muffled slapped sound, and it touched Arthur’s cold toes. He looked down, blinking, and sighed.

Suddenly awake from the cold, and the chilly brown earth under his feet, brought out the question that stood so strongly in his head.

Before, Arthur had decided to cook a nice dinner for them, and to eventually get around and tell Alfred about his Voice.

But now, with Alfred limping home on a hurt foot, Arthur felt it wasn't time yet. His plan was in shambles, he didn't want Alfred to already be hurt, and then feel more betrayed by him revealing his secret.

Maybe, he thought, I could tell him another time… But as Arthur walked back to his cabin’s door, he might chicken out later on. He never realized that it could look so ominous is the sunset’s glare.

Carefully bringing in the water, and wincing and the cold of his feet, Arthur saw Alfred still sitting there--though with a pout.

“Artie--c’mon, just let me get up and help you!” He whined. It seemed like his crystal blue eyes were glistening with worry.

“No, Alfred. Now stay down,” Arthur ordered, more calmly than he felt. If--or, when Alfred learned about Alfred, what would be his reaction.

Arthur knew he couldn't just keep tip toeing around the damned subject of Zylen… It ruined the sweet things that should be taking place between him and Alfred.

Arthur refused to think Alfred’s reaction would be bad, but he worked for Zylen. 

Of course, he thought as he placed the bucket gently on the ground and pushed Alfred’s swollen foot in the water, it would be negative reaction.

Even so, Arthur wanted to tell him. But if Alfred went and told Zylen, which he might, what could he do about it except run for his life? If only he wasn't scared of losing his.

“Hey Arthur, you alright there? You have a perplexed look on you face.” Alfred reached down and poked Arthur’s nose playfully.

Agitatedly batting away Alfred’s hand, Arthur shook his head. He stood up, not sure what to say.

“But how could you have injured your foot this badly, and right after you left too? You should've gone right back to Francine’s!” Arthur said.

Alfred bowed his head, a light chuckle escaping from him when Arthur smacked his head lightly.

“Sorry, sorry. Don't worry, I won't do something like this for a while. I've learned my lesson Mr. Arthur,” Alfred replied.

“I'm sure you have, Alfred,” Arthur said. He leaned down and took Alfred’s face gently in his hands.

Their lips met, and for a moment Arthur didn't want him or Alfred to pull away. Right as he was about to move, Alfred’s hand curved around his waist.

The sensation tickled Arthur’s skin, and laughed. No, Arthur decided as he was promptly sitting on Alfred’s lap, he couldn't tell Alfred just yet.

He could just make a plan later on, anyways. 

“Arthur, I know we have our differences,” Alfred whispered in the blond’s ear, “but even so, I'm glad we’re together. We still have to learn more of each other… But I'm sure we’ll get passed our disagreements. I stil--” 

“Yes?” Arthur massaged Alfred’s soft haired head.

“I still really like you, or rather love you now. I should take a break and we could just hang around together.” Alfred said, summing up his little speech.

“That would be lovely, but you do take lots of breaks,” Arthur said. Smiling he stood up.

“I should make dinner now, alright?” He said. Arthur tried not to notice Alfred’s face pale.

“Don't we have some left overs? Then you won't have to put yourself through cooking and we just eat an easy meal--even if it's cold.” Alfred suggested as nicely as he could.

“No, no. No nonsense. Besides, I'm not that terrible.” Arthur said. Arthur thought to himself, and of course, I'll whisper and make the food work with magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant I update on Friday, but alas Essays exist!


	29. Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred decides on a way to make him and Arthur closer. Little does he know that a surprise will await him.

Alfred sighed, his foot propped up the mountain of blankets Arthur had stacked up for him. A book lay open in his lap, but he wasn’t reading. He got bored by just the first chapter!

It had been a day since he had hurt himself, and Alfred couldn’t help but wish that magic could help heal it faster.

He cringed to think of Zylen’s reaction. Turning his head to the window, he saw a little bird sitting on a tree to the far right. It was yellow, and it seemed to be twittering a song. It was rather a cute little thing, Alfred thought.

Arthur had gone out a few minutes ago, to collect some late apples by the field. It was getting to be quite cold recently, which meant winter would eventually rule the land again.

Alfred was excited for the snow, but he didn’t think he could deal with the snow. The cheerful little bird would have to move south.

Alfred wondered if he’d be working then, crossing the frozen beach and snow covered path to town. He hoped not, Zylen was sometimes a needy employee. There was still so much the old man had to sort out, and he had many things he wanted Alfred to get for him in the town.

Sighing, Alfred looked up at the clouds. The books shifted off his lap and fell with a hard clutter. Hopefully arthur wouldn’t be that irritated with him. The book would be fine!

White puffiness of all sorts of shapes and sizes drifted lazily in the sky. Feeling the lull of relaxation from just watching them, Alfred began to relax. He didn’t hear the door swing open, and he was so zoned out he didn’t realize Arthur was behind him.

Alfred felt a heavy weight rest on his shoulders, and a ghostly whisper into his ear. It almost sounded magical.

“BOO!” Arthur said. Alfred shrieked, and all the piled blankets nearly toppled to the floor. Arthur was snickering.

“Geez, Arthur,” Alfred whined, “that’s not funny! I hate all kinds of those things!”

As his statement rang out, Arthur seemed to stop chuckling altogether. Actually, as Alfred peered to look at his partner’s face, it seemed to have on a look of sorrow.

Arthur seemed to snap out of his little trance though, and Alfred shook his head. It must’ve just been a transitional facial thing.

“What’re you looking at?” Arthur asked after a moment's pause. His eyebrows were pulled into a V-shape when Arthur frowned.

The afternoon light made Arthur’s and Alfred’s blond heads gleam, one with a golden color, and the other with a copper gleam.

“Nothin’,” said Alfred. “Just lookin’ at your pretty face.” 

Arthur spluttered and blushed, pink in the face. He looked down and shook his head, a small smile on his face.

“I think I’ll make some tea,” Arthur mumbled after a while. He walked over to his little kettle--still full of water from his morning’s brew, to start a fire. Arthur got out a cup from the dark cabinet, and a tea bag.

“Dude, how do you still have that many tea bags?” Alfred called. 

“Oh please Alfred, I’ll always have tea with me.” Arthur responded. He walked back to Alfred, crawled over him, and relaxed next to him. Alfred smiled and wrapped his arm around Arthur.

“You know,” Alfred started slowly, “when my foot gets better, maybe we’d be more into each other if we, ya know…” He nudged Arthur, and placed his hand on Arthur’s stomach.

Arthur jumped a little, and watched it trail down a little lower. Arthur felt his face heat up, and a blush working its way across his cheeks. He couldn’t believe he was blushing a second time.

“Ah, Alfred,” Arthur said, “m-maybe.” He leaned closer, and laid his head on Alfred’s strong shoulder. Arthur couldn’t believe he’d just stuttered. The bed creaked as he Arthur moved.

“How’s your foot feeling, anyways?” He asked. 

“It’s alright,” Alfred answered, though his voice sounded far off. Arthur didn’t realize he was thinking about a certain ‘Special Night’ Alfred would be spending with him. Alfred couldn't help it, the plan was already hatching.

He hoped it’d be the first time for both of them, though he doubted Arthur had had any of the ‘excitement’ before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, an update finally! Although this chap. is short, the next one will be longer.


	30. Moving Towards Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred acts on his idea to make him and Arthur closer. Little does he know that a [unsuspected] surprise will await him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I promised an update almost a month ago, but I'm updating now because everything changed when the projects attacked! I must thank my friend Alice who was willing to help me with certain things in this chapter, though we both never had time to really sort it all out!

A week of hobbling around, and Alfred was fed up. His foot ached when he put a lot of weight on it, but since he was able to walk he assumed he had to get back to his job.

Arthur tried to stop him, but Alfred had had enough of lounging and relaxing. He had the urge to actually do something! So now he and Arthur were walking across the beach.

The sky was a clear blue, but the weather was sharp. It had suddenly gotten so cold over the week, to Alfred’s chagrin. When Alfred had been resting his foot, he had watched the trees’ mesh of golden yellow, orange, and brown colored leaves fall to the ground. Now the trees lay barren and naked.

“I’m glad you can walk better,” Arthur commented. 

“Yeah, me too,” he said. “It sucks to have a foot injury; but I’m on a roll now!”

“I still think you should wait a day, honestly Alfred,” Arthur grumbled. The shorter blond tugged at Alfred’s arm. “Let’s go home. You don’t need to go see Zylen.”

Alfred pretended he didn’t hear the intended venom from behind Arthur’s toneless voice. It was too bad Arthur really disliked Zylen. Then there’d be no problems in his life whatsoever--except for his foot that is.

“Nah, I should show up after a week’s absence. Otherwise, I feel like I’m skipping out on the job,” Alfred shook his head. A light smile was plastered on his face. “Things'll go back to normal again.”

“No, but you’re not skipping the job…” Arthur mumbled. Their arms remained in a comfortable loop with each other, but the firm hold seemed to get looser. Was Arthur pulling away?

“Y’know,” Alfred began, stepping over some drift wood. “Someday you will tell me why you dislike Zylen so much. Besides your different views on magic.”

Arthur’s eyebrows twitched, and he said, slightly teasingly, “Maybe.” If only Alfred knew that it had everything to do with magic. Suddenly, Arthur felt a weight sink in his stomach, and he felt that the ocean waves were washing him farther away from Alfred.

Was Arthur’s decision to stay a mistake? Their relationship had this wide unknowing gap in it.

“You better,” Alfred squeezed Arthur’s cool hand.

They walked in silence after that, the chilly breeze biting their cheeks, despite the coverage of their scarves.

“I bet Feliciano will be happy to see us,” Arthur said, trying to get a conversation going again.

“Yeah, I bet he will.” Replied Alfred, rubbing his hands. “Poor little guy is probably worrying himself about my foot.”

Just like that, conversation died out between them. Arthur looked down, watching as his feet as he walked.

“Al, will you be fine walking by yourself?” Arthur asked. 

“Huh?” Stopping, Alfred turned around. Arthur looked up at him, noticing they had walked the length of the beach and were just   
entering the forest path.

“Why?” Alfred asked. 

“I don't want to go to town. We have food stocked up, and I don't see any reason to go on. I might as well read one of my books today,” Arthur explained. He glanced away from Alfred.

“Oh,” Alfred said. The rush of waves filled their silence. It seems we always have a problem when we’re on the beach, Alfred thought idly.

“Well,” he said, “I won't be a way long Artie.” He lifted his arm and let his hand rest on Arthur’s head, ruffling his hair.

“Ah, stop it, and enough with the nickname!” Arthur said, trying to push away his partner’s hands. “Alll!”

Alfred smiled, his grin lighting up his face. He leaned down and Arthur found himself in a passionate kiss. It had force, but a warming sensation to him as well.

As Alfred pulled back he said, “I'll get home before it even gets dark. See ya!”

Arthur’s face was red, he realized he always get quite red in the face whenever he had loving contact with Alfred.

All he could do was wave limply at Alfred when he started walking away.

“Yeah, you better get home early,” Arthur muttered. He turned around and started his short walk home. “Though I still I don't see why you have to go.”

Arthur turned as well, but had hadn't realized Alfred had heard his mutter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred made sure to be out of Arthur’s eyesight. Maybe, he thought, he did spend quite a bit of time with his job. 

Did Arthur think that he cared more about his job, and would choose to be around Zylen instead of him?

Probably not, a voice in his head said. That's a stupid conclusion, he thought.

But Arthur still seemed to be down, and Alfred wanted to do something for it. Behind those emerald eyes of his, Arthur seemed to have something kept secret, like a concealment.

Alfred was glad he noticed that. Matthew had always told him he didn't read people the right way, but Alfred disagreed.

He noticed slight changes, and Arthur always seemed to have this invisible string of stress tied tightly around him.

“Hm… Maybe I should I get some cake, and we could have that as dessert for dinner,” Alfred pondered aloud.

He looked up at the thin forest he'd entered. Then they could do something special afterwards.

But then how would he get cake? He'd have to work for the money and although Al considered himself to be diligent with his work he didn't really want to see Francine’s family.

He could probably come up with something cheaper then! Alfred thought. Or more like free!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around early evening that Arthur finished his book. He was lying in bed with his blanket wrapped up around him, and the sunlight was slowly fading giving away to the chilly air that lived in the night.

Signing he got up, still thinking about the book’s plot.

It was a silly romance--between a young girl and a slightly older man. The girl wanted to marry him, but at the same time felt compelled to follow what her family wanted her to do. Not to mention that there had been a war going on in the story.

Arthur bent down in his fireplace and started up a fire. He hoped Alfred would like the soup he was going to make.

Arthur busied himself by grabbing the vegetables and the rest of the things he'd need from his small cabinets.

“Al, you better come home soon.” He muttered. His thick eyebrows twitched in slight annoyance. The fire seemed to crackle in agreement.

A while later, when the sun’s light was waning now, a light knock interrupted Arthur’s silence. Arthur jumped out of his seat, surprise etched on his features.

Who would be knocking here? Nobody knew where he lived except for Alfred…

The knocking continued, and Arthur shakily strode to the door. He'd have to see who it was, he supposed.

Cautiously, Arthur put his hand on the doorknob. The cold metal bit into his palm.

He slowly pulled the door open, and peered through the opening. Arthur’s eyes widened. 

Alfred stood there, dirt smeared over his face and clothes. His blue eyes seemed to twinkle, and he smiled.

“Alfred..! Why're you so filthy?” He cried. Arthur’s eyes raked down Alfred’s tall figure, and then took in the huge bouquet cradled in Alfred’s arms, his hands slightly cut from the thorns of the flowers.

The flowers themselves were magnificent, a large array of purple, deep blue, yellows, and pinks. Though, if one looked closely they would see that they were clumsily picked.

“Al, they're… What is this?” Arthur trailed off, stunned at the colorful gesture Alfred had made.

Alfred smiled proudly.

“In the end, I skipped work. You seemed out of it today Artie, and you have for sometime. I wanted to do something special for you.” He said.

Arthur felt his cheeks heat up. “How terribly romantic,” he replied, eyes still taking in Alfred’s collection of flowers.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Alfred said. 

“Well come inside,” Arthur said. He opened the door wider and motioned Al in. 

“What're we gonna do with all the flowers?” Alfred asked, holding them all tightly to his chest.

“Um, you could put them over here,” Arthur walked over to his bedside table.

“Sure, good idea,” Alfred commented, and then carefully lay them on the wood. Tbey flowers all seemed to relax in a droopy sort of way on the wood.

“So, is that what you did this whole time…?” Arthur coughed into his hand, trying to keep his voice level. He feels warmth spreading on his face and he looks at Alfred with shy but bright green eyes.

Altered states back at him, and for a second Arthur wonders why Alfred seems so mesmerized by his eyes. Was there something wrong with them? 

“Haha,” Alfred replies, he shrugged his shoulders. “The lighting in this cabin sure is tacky. It looked like yer eyes were glowing for a second there.”

Arthur blinked. Glowing? He didn't have magic like that… Did he?

“No way,” Arthur said, trying on an accusatory tone. 

“Yes way,” Alfred nodded with certainty, his blue eyes seemingly electric.

A bear of silence between the two, and then Alfred’s stomach did an uncomfortable rumbling.

“Oh my,” Arthur said. “It seems like someone’s quite hungry.”

Alfred flushed, and said, “sh-shut up!”

“Anyways,” Arthur said, gesturing to the stew he made, the dull fire coals still brightening up the cabin in a cozy, homey way. “The food’s here.”

As Alfred put the stew in bowls, Arthur sat down at the small table. He watched Alfred’s hunched form move around, and the turn to face him.

“You have dirt on your face you know,” Arthur commented as Alfred seated himself next to Arthur.

“I bet I do,” Alfred said. “It's from all the hard work I did for you.”

“Ah yes, the hard work of flower picking,” Arthur teased. An easy smile fell on his lips.

“Hey it was!” Declared Alfred, his mouth full of food. 

They ate in silence after that, though unlike earlier on the beach, it was comfortable silence. Arthur sighed contentedly.

Once Arthur was halfway done with his soup, and Alfred was on his second bowl, Arthur found a pit of fullness in his stomach.

“How can you eat so much? Did you really work that hard to get me those? I know flowers grow all around here… But how'd you get them all? It's getting near winter time now that I think about it.” Arthur pondered, giving Alfred a sideways glance.

“Yeah, they were kinda hard to find…” Alfred admitted, and have Arthur a smirk. “I went high and low looking for only the best surviving flowers of the season.”

Arthur scoffed, but leaned forward and pressed himself close to Alfred’s side.

Arthur placed a light kiss on Alfred’s cheek, and whispered into his ear, “thanks though. I'll leave them in my books so they can be persevered.”

As he was about to sleep away, Arthur felt Alfred’s hand slip around his waist.

Trying to repress another blush, and hoping that if his magic was more than just his voice, nothing would go out of ordinary, Arthur watched as Alfred leaned down to kiss him back.

Before Arthur even knew what was happening, he had angled his mouth to meet Alfred’s lips. Perhaps it was the best of the moment? He thought.

Arthur felt Alfred slide his arms up and fell his back and Arthur lightly squeezed Alfred’s shoulders.

Alfred repressed a grin to himself. It didn't seem he'd have to attract or get Arthur to bed with him in this matter if they were to continue like this.

Rising, Alfred pulled Arthur up with him. The only sound in the cabin was the fire’s low crackle as if burned out, and their heavy breathing. Night filled the window next to Arthur’s bed.

Alfred walked, keeping Arthur in a close embrace to the bed. Arthur turned to look at him, but there was no question in his eyes. He only seemed to be nervous.

“Al..?” He breathed, leaning against him in suggestive manner.

“Yeah?” Alfred asked. Before Arthur could reply, Alfred said, “don't speak. This night will be the best of our lives.”

“Hm?” Arthur sounded, a hand dragging down Alfred’s arm. 

Alfred carefully leaned over Arthur, and as they kissed they fell on to the bed. It's creaked just a little, but the two didn't notice.

Their kisses were hot and repetitive, both lost in the feeling. Alfred could feel Arthur’s hands roaming his chest, and going slightly lower past his stomach and then up again.

Al dipped his hands down Arthur’s pants, being the first to make a move. 

The sudden feeling jolted Arthur, and he snapped from the warm haze. He shivered at the unknown feeling, and wondered if they really should be doing this--or rather he.

But before he could ponder this any longer Alfred’s hand curled around his length and did one pump and Arthur was outdone.

Alfred smiled a seductive smile Arthur’s way, and repeated the motion a few more times.

Arthur squirmed, and just as Alfred’s hand started squeeze just a little Arthur couldn't hold back the moan and the sigh of words that escaped his mouth.

“Ah… Alfred,” his voice became loud a clear as he moaned. Not only that, but his voice held a sliver of power that anybody could place as unearthly. 

It seemed like all the freedom of the air dispersed, leaving only Arthur’s true, strong accented voice rule over the silence.

Alfred stopped his movements altogether. His blue eyes widened and he jolted from the force of such a voice.

It had unyielding strength and personality in it, laced in with something hypnotizing.

Alfred could tell the voice was immediately magic, and to his horror he stared at Arthur’s open lips.

Silence, instead of warm panting breaths filled the room, and Arthur stared blankly in shock at Alfred’s horror stricken face.

Arthur… Possessed magic?

Alfred withdrew his hand from Arthur’s pants, and got off the bed. He walked backwards.

Arthur let out an intake of breath, and reached for Alfred’s hands.

“Alfred,” he said, his voice in an almost full tone, “wait. Please--!” Alfred pulled away from Arthur’s hold, and stepped away slowly.

“What… Was that?” Alfred barely whispered. 

“I can explain,” Arthur started, his voice now taking rich accent.

Before Arthur could say anything more Alfred turned on his heel and dashed right out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends like this. I shall try to update more frequently..! Greatest apologies readers!! <3
> 
> Also sorry for the failed smut. (⌒-⌒; )


	31. In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens during the night, after Alfred flees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to update quite soon. Thanks for all the comments! They've motivated me to get on with this fanfic... Though this might be it for a while, heads up!

Alfred rushed through the trees, the leaves whipping his face. He waved his arms around his head, probably looking like a madman, to shield his face.

His feet hurt, and they thundered hard on the earth below him. Panic was coursing through him, giving him adrenaline to run where he wanted to go.

The half moon was covered with clouds, and the icy air seemed to freeze every living thing that surrounded Alfred as he ran on.

He couldn't believe Arthur had the ability… Or rather held magic in him. Although Alfred had never seen or heard actually magic spoken to him, he didn't need to be told twice that what he had heard was magic.

But how could Arthur possess such a thing in him? Alfred swallowed, inside him. It was some kind of strange life living in his partner’s body.

Was it controlling him? Alfred thought. He shut his eyes tightly closed. But no, how could a thing, some kind of energy source take control of him? 

People were born with magic, Alfred recalled Zylen telling him. It can take control of them, but it's still the person that takes action; especially in what that person wants.

A sudden thought struck Alfred’s racing mind, and tripped over his feet and landed in the dirt.

Had Arthur been controlling him this whole time? The scary thought surged his mind, filling it with fear.

All this time, was it a lie that he thought he really liked Arthur, had come to love him?

Alfred pushed himself from the hard, frozen ground. He sat on his knees, and shakily wiped the dry leaves that stuck to his clothes.

But that couldn't be true, Alfred thought, trying to sift and sort his feelings. He did love Arthur, he remembered how he began to find Arthur… Well, cute. 

How could he be suspicious of this innocent feeling which led to this suspicious, and fearful emotion now?

This night, he thought, had been a failure, and a mistake.

Shakily he stood up, and Alfred wiped his dry mouth with his now numb hand. Boy it was getting chilly.

The trees started creak when the cold wind blew, and it sounds more threatening than calming in Alfred's opinion. 

Somewhere in the dark, closely knit trees, an owl hooted. If Alfred paced his breathing in the dark and kept quiet, he could still hear the ocean thunder calmly away.

Shivering, trying to ignore the tallness of the trees as they stood ominously in the dark, Alfred started to head towards town again.

Now he had to focus, if Arthur really was controlling him with his magic, did that mean he was planning something sinister to do with the town?

Arthur has always avoided talking much about his family, Alfred recalled.

A few more quiet steps, and Alfred reached the town's gate. Right as he was about to push the gate open, Alfred saw that a lock had been placed in it.

He gulped, and looked back into the dark forest. Was Arthur planning on coming after him, trying to thwart Alfred’s attempts from leaving him?

Even to Alfred, that sounded ridiculous. Arthur didn't seem the type of person to react that way--but then again, did he really know Arthur or was it all just a sweet veil covering up Arthur’s real personality?

Alfred didn't like this thought as it drifted and seeped into his mind, knowing that it was making him more paranoid about the perpendicular who saved him just a few months ago…

Shaking his head yet again, Alfred stepped away from the creaking gate, and walked to one of the stone walls that surrounded the town as a perimeter.

Taking in a deep breath, Alfred planted his body close to the chilling stone. Then he started to hoist himself up and climb.

One thing was for sure, he knew he'd feel better if he got to Zylen. He could help him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur sat sullenly in the dark room of his cabin, the fire’s embers casted a yellow sort of glow on the smooth wood floor in front of it.

The evening’s events had happened so fast, and now he here was--sorting in subdued shock, heart still pounding from an half an hour ago.

He twiddled with his hands as they lay in the lap, his pants still disbelieved.

Arthur couldn't believe he had let himself go, and didn't think of the consequences. What had possessed him to continue? He didn't know.

But now Alfred had run from him--probably on fear, and Arthur knew there would be consequences that will come for him.

He knew he should act now, abandon the cabin of Alfred told the townspeople, but he just couldn't make himself get up.

The look of shock and fear, and even maybe a little bit of betrayal in Alfred’s pure blue eyes haunted him. Arthur wouldn't ever forget that look.

Hot tears started to slowly streak down his face, and he hurriedly scrubbed at his face; but the tears kept falling.

Who knows what kind of magical lies Zylen’s been telling Alfred? They've been working for months together, Alfred must believe what Zylen’s told him.

That thought hurt even more than seeing Alfred bolt out the door. What did Alfred think of him now..? About them..? Their love?

Should he go after Alfred? Or would Alfred, now thinking that Arthur might be evil, perceive that action as threatening? 

And then Arthur couldn't stop the thought that flowed into his head. Could Alfred believe their love was a sham? That Arthur made Alfred fall in love with him? That couldn't be so, could it?

Arthur put his head in his hands, taking deep breaths. He wasn't in the right mentality to deal with his right now, but the idea that Alfred might believe that what they have isn't actually real sinks like a knife into a cake; or in his case Arthur’s flesh.

Arthur sat quietly, only his sniffles could be heard. After sitting and ponder what he should do in his exhausted and stressed state, 

He slowly reached and pulled his small blanket around his shoulders. Arthur wrapped it snuggly around him, creating a sitting lump on the bed.

His green eyes held a hard seriousness in them, but he still refused to move.

Just as Arthur started in another loops of thoughts and scenarios Alfred might or could do, he heard a noise outside.

At first it was just a faint KLUNK, but then it got louder. Arthur’s eyes widened, and he trembled. He idly realized, as he moved to get up from his bed, that he was again scared to open his front door. Except this time, Arthur got a much sinister essence.

The KLUNK! sound sounded again, but this time it seemed that his door and front walls of his cabin were reverberating from it.

Right before Arthur could do anything more than stand, the door collapsed with a big THUD!

Arthur didn't hold back a gasp, and backed away from the standing figure in the doorway. The back of his knees touched the bed.

Out of the darkness, a slightly hunched figure emerged. Silver hair was highlighted by the dying embers. But the rest of the figure’s details weren't in light.

“Who-who are you?” Arthur spoke up, his voice full of bland hoarseness. Before he could do anything more, a tumbling object flew right at Arthur.

Out of reflex, Arthur raised his arms and ducked. The object--Arthur figured a rock, spun into the window.

It's sharp sound of the tinkling window glass put Arthur on an even higher alert.

He whipped up, deciding that whoever this was--it probably wasn't Alfred, it wouldn't matter if he used his voice.

...but only for defense a small voice said in his mind. 

Arthur opened his mouth, and as soon as he made the slightest sound he heard the cocking of a gun.

Arthur could see the faint shape of the small metal contraption.

“No!” Arthur cried, a snapping tone vibrating the whole room. The gun fired. 

“Stop!”

All of a sudden, the figure rushed right up to Arthur, who had fallen on the bed in panic by the gunshot.

Through squinted eyes the blond looked up, a rush of movement and a glimpse of a fist; then everything went black.

Outside, as the figure slowly hauled Arthur away, the first snowflakes of the season started to peacefully fall on the ground.


	32. Trial of His Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred rethinks his reaction and his choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah! Finally done with school now... Time for more updates! We're getting close to the end everyone! I also apologize--I just don't feel like I have the same connection with this story like I did when I first started writing this. Let's hope nothin gets too bad! Also, all the typos and mixed grammar :-/ I've been writing the majority of this on my phone!

Alfred lay, staring at the early morning sky. It’s pale blue ghosted over the horizon, and the air was chilly and biting. Birds chirped in the distance, and he could hear the water’s peaceful ‘whooshing’ as it washed to shore. 

He sniffed and closed his eyes. Alfred brought an arm over his eyes. He was exhausted. But whenever he closed his eyes, Arthur’s bright green eyes full of fear flashed before his mind.

Hopefully… A small voice said in the back of his head, Zylen wasn't able to find Arthur’s small cabin. 

Last night was a late one--he had ran straight to the door of Zylen. He had quietly snuck in the house through a cracked window in the back, and woke him up.

Now that Alfred thought about it, Zylen didn't seem that surprised by his story, and the magic he heard.

Magic… His mind spiraled off to another set of thoughts. Was magic controlling him? Did Arthur use him? 

But why, if he did. Arthur didn't seem the type to want to take over the town, in fact he mseemed more keen on just living a peaceful life on the sidelines.

Though, it could just be all an allusion… Alfred shook his head. He didn't want to acknowledge that thought.

“Mr. Alfred,” came the soft of Feliciano behind him.

Alfred shot up, replying, “yeah Feli?” He turned and faced the little boy.

In Feli’s hands was a steaming cup.

“Mama said to give this to you, it's hot coco. I wish I could have some…” Feli pouted.

Alfred stood up and walked over to Feliciano, taking the warm beverage.

“Thanks,” he said. Alfred took a cautious sip, not wanting to let the hot liquid burn him.

Hot steam engulfed his mouth and he coughed, the hot chocolate striking the sting taste against his tongue.

Pain… Would Arthur suffer? Alfred hurriedly gulped down the whole drink, squeezing his eyes shut.

“What's matter? Something seems a little…. Off about you or something. Are you okay?” Feli rambled, looking up at him.

“Mm, yeah; actually,” Alfred kneeled down, knowing that he had made a grave mistake--even if now he didn't trust Arthur so much.

“I made a mistake,” he told Feli. “I… Messed up something with a friend, a really good friend. I betrayed them, and now I have to fix it.”

“You did? What happened?” Asked Feliciano.

“Something happened, and I freaked out, and then my actions after… I guess in a way it's not right, but I'm still unsure about them,” Alfred explained, stumbling over his words.

“Well,” Feli began, “if you feel really bad, you should change what you did. Go back, and… And remedy the problem, as Mama says.”

“Yeah… But I'm just--” Alfred began, but shut his mouth. There was no point in arguing, he knew he should go back and get Arthur; and resolve the situation despite Alfred’s thoughts of potential danger with the magic.

Feli gave him what looked a reassuring smile.

“Well, I must be on my way then… I think I just need to check it out--yeah,” Alfred muttered to Feli and himself. “Hopefully I'll be back soon.”

Alfred started jogging off towards the end of town, not bothering to hear Feliciano’s farewell.

He zipped through the town streets, and right through the long forest path and onto the beach. Alfred didn't stop running until his lungs couldn't take it anymore, and he was climbing the hill where the cabin was located.

Sweat trickled down his temples, and Alfred shivered even though he was hot. Panting, he glanced up.

His stomach flipped, and Alfred paled. Where in the past stood Arthur’s cabin were now ashes. Huge bits of charcoal lay together in a groups. Ash was everywhere and the ground was a dark color.

Some plywood from the ceiling still seemed to be hot as steam lightly rose up into the air.

A few metal pans were still inatact, probably where the fireplace was. Alfred's eyes traveled to where the bed should've been, but was only met by more ashes.

Alfred swallowed down a cry of dismay.

Now he knew that going back was the right choice, and that he really had messed up. 

How could Zylan cause that much damage?! Alfred thought. He had to find Arthur. But he didn't even know where the two of them were..!


	33. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets his captor and Alfred continues to search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a while ago I realized I had messed up with chapter 32. I had already pre-written that as well. It took me a long bit to decide on what to do, what to change and use... Cause i really liked it better than what I wrote before, but the ending I wrote I liked (for chap. 32), so I ended up procrastinating. I also won't change what I've written, and to just continue with it. Please enjoy the next installment! I also hope I didn't mess anything up--please let me know if I did or if anything is confusing.

“I'm gonna make you feel pain!” Was the first thing he heard as he woke. Arthur raised his head up immediately, wincing from an aching pain.

Quickly becoming more aware of his surroundings, Arthur realized he was tied down on the floor. The cold air tickled his back and his front was stung from the coldness of the floor. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

“What…” Arthur croaked. Hearing movement beside him he turned his head. Zylen was there, in all his mighty glory, with power engulfed in his eyes.

“I knew it all along--you certainly did not do a good job at hiding what you are around me,” he said slyly.

Before Arthur could open his mouth, Zylen kicked Arthur’s cheek.

“Now you're gonna wish you weren't alive with me. It's your punishment for the evil in your existence!” Zylen snapped. The old man brandished a long coil looking thing from his long jacket.

Arthur’s stomach flipped, and before he could even try to wiggle free from his tight bonds Zylen’s whip landed hard on his back, and continued relentlessly.

Tears slide down Arthur’s cheeks as each hit was inflicted onto his skin and he cried out. Soon Arthur was thrashing around.

“Ah! Please--STOP!” Arthur shouted, not even bothering with covering his voice.

“You deserve this,” Zylen took a pause, running his hand on his smooth leather whip. “And your friend seemed to come to his senses once he knew what you really were.”

Arthur shuddered, he knew that ‘friend’ was Alfred.

Oh…. Why did Alfred leave? Arthur could understand that he would be shocked. After finding out he was a siren… A magic user, he would have probably fled and stayed at Francine’s.

But--but to go ahead and tell Francine’s father, and to not do anything when he was getting kidnapped… Why? 

Sure Alfred had been more of an anti-magic supporter, but Alfred still should've paused in his steps to think about Arthur and their relationship. Alfred had said he loved him! Why didn't he care now, when this might be the darkest moment they’ll have together?

Did… Did Alfred think he was under a spell? That Arthur was controlling him? Was that why? But if that were so, what motives would Arthur have? Arthur couldn't think of any, and the pain and hot blood on his back didn't help him either.

Arthur kept on writhing. He was in exploding with burning pain. His back was also splitting, and his hot blood was soaking his untouched skin. It slid down his sides and pooled on the hard cold floor.

“Stupid siren. Did you think that any partner or friends you had would care about you once they knew the truth?!” Said Zylen, adding an extra hard lash.

The old man may look like he was on his last legs, but he was definitely not.

“Please, you need to learn how bad your kind are! You are vile and controlling. I can't believe I didn't know about your scum moving in the old cabin near town. I'm glad your brother’s gone too. I don't take well to sympathizers.” He continued with venom biting at Arthur’s ears. “And I'm surprised Alfred could live with something as disgusting and evil as you.”

That was it. Arthur couldn't take any more screams of pain locked inside his throat. He screamed full on. 

“OW!” He screamed. “I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY!!!” Arthur wasn't even going to try to control his voice. Let it be damned, but that would let it out. He needed too! The pain was too much.

Soon his energy started to draw out.  
“Please stop..!” He shouted weakly. Another harsh THWIP! came down hard. Arthur could feel every little tear in his skin become more prominent.

He couldn't take this agony anymore. Without even thinking, a smile of Alfred’s flashed in his eyes. “I love you, Artie…” He had said that night. 

Arthur now knew that it didn't matter what Alfred said. It wasn't true. Alfred couldn't love him because of Arthur’s magic--most importantly his voice; because that was apart of who Arthur was...

First, Arthur thought that it didn't matter who you were with as long as you loved the person.

But now it did. If you're partner was ‘evil’, and known to be nothing but betraying scum, ‘love’ just couldn't exist.

“Alfred…” He called out. Suddenly the hard slices on his back dissipated out into a stop.

Arthur chanced a glance at his torturer. Zylen was putting his whip away.

“Y’know,” the old hunched man said, “I trained myself to ignore sirens’ voices. No matter what you say, it'll slide off my mind. Go ahead and call for your ‘lover’. But he won't be able to hear you. You're too far out in the forest.”

Sniffing, and whimpering as more blood was lost, Arthur followed Zylen with his eyes. He was packing up!

“I'll just let you lie here… You're way too weak to use your voice to escape. You'll just bleed out; and if you don't I'll make sure to burn you publicly in town--just to get the townspeople on their toes and teach them to be more aware of magic. Until tomorrow,” Zylen cackled.

The door shut, and the old man was out. It happened so fast that Arthur was still processing his words.

Fear spiked down him again, and a new batch of tears pooled out of his eyes and cheeks.

“Alfred… I’m sorry…” Arthur’s rich, broken voice called out. “I know… I guess I'm wrong. But I promise to leave everyone alone if you help me. You became everything to me Alfred, I love you.”

Though it didn't matter, Arthur supposed. Alfred was far away, like Zylen said. Slowly Arthur’s consciousness fell apart.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred stared at the remains of the burnt house, trying to get his wits back. 

Arthur is magical, and he was a liar, but deep down love still flared for him in Alfred’s heart, Alfred thought. He had to be Artie's hero. 

But what could he do? Alfred was afraid for Arthur and for himself now--them. Arthur had decided to trust him, and even though magic---now almost thoroughly drilled in his head---was a bad thing, Arthur still had let it slip out. Where was he? How on Earth could he find him?

"Arthur..." He muttered. "ARTHUR!!!" And just like that, a pushing feeling--like the feeling of pushing down a piano key, erupted in his brain.

“Alfred… I’m sorry…” A rich, strong, and hurt voice flowed soundly. “I know… I guess I'm wrong. But I promise to leave everyone alone if you help me. You became everything to me Alfred, I love you,” The voice gushed so softly in his ears.

Was Arthur so powerful that he could reach Alfred, wherever he was? This must be proof that true love exists, Alfred thought.

Or maybe it was his shout that did the trick. Did he have magic too? He thought ironically.

Alfred turned on his heel, he felt a flow of warmth that seemed to guide him, and the air around him turned to golden streaks in the air. He silently followed in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this fic sort of got cheesy though.


	34. Mystical Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Arthur reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend's update of her fic has helped me get over my writer's block, so here we are! Hope you enjoy. Now I just have to write the next two or last few chapters and I think that'll be it.

Alfred could sense something sinister as he walked in through the forest. He didn't need to have magic to know, he could tell by how the animals around him were reacting.

Whether it was because of Arthur’s magical trail, or just being frightened by a ‘darker’ presence, but the birds at stopped chirping a while ago.

A few times Alfred had tripped, and skinned his hands. Tree roots stuck out everywhere in this part of the forest, they crisscrossed and lay in hidden bumps beneath the ground.

Rubbing his dirty, stinging hands together once again at another fall, Alfred got up. His eyes scanned around the same scenery, the only thing different was that the magic path was growing lighter.

Did that mean that Arthur was… Dead? Or dying?! Or, he hoped, did that mean he was close?

Feeling that time was draining to fast, Alfred started to pick up the pace.

The wood around him slowly turned darker as the trees’ branches got thicker. Now the magical light was the only bright thing around him.

“Artie, hold on. I'm comin’ for ya!” Alfred muttered. He crossed a small brook, almost slipping into the water.

Holding his breath Alfred tried to wobble to the other side. When he looked up again, he saw the trail had ended.

There was no glowing light, only dark shadows could only be seen along with the fooliage. 

Did this mean he was here? But there was nothing here but a huddle trees!

Was this trail fake? Did he imagine it? No, Alfred quickly assured himself. He had heard Arthur’s voice, and he had seen Arthur’s Magic trail.

Maybe be turned off somewhere and that's why it was faint? Alfred pondered for a brief second. That would make sense.

Just as he was about to turn around and head back in the correct direction, something caught his eye.

Alfred squinted, there was some faded color behind the cluster of trees that lay far ahead. 

It looked like a corner of a building, Alfred soon realized. Without batting an eye Alfred tore straight to it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Arthur…” said a gruff voice. “Be careful.” 

Arthur drifted in and out of consciousness.His blood was flowing all over the place. It was like a calm river, soaking up everything in the color red.

“Artie.” Was that Allistor’s voice? “Arthur!”

“Allistor…” He moaned out. Pain still coursed through his body, but Arthur hoped he would be dead soon.

“Allistor…” He continued on deliriously. “Allie, Al, Alfred?” Arthur felt cool fingers brush through his hair. Suddenly he was being held in trembling arms.

“Allistor?” He asked again. Arthur looked up towards--supposedly green--eyes. But he was met with blue!

“Alfred?” He asked, in amazement. Was Alfred really there; caring for him?

“Oh god, Arthur, I'm so sorry. I--I messed up so bad!” Alfred, Arthur realized, was saying. He was lying in Alfred’s arms!

“But--but don't worry! I-I'm gonna fix this, and get us out of here darlin’!” Alfred continued, placing kiss after kiss on Arthur’s moon pale face.

“No, no,” Arthur said weakly, trying to sit up. “I’m s-sorry. Al, I lied… but I didn't put a spell on you! I swear.” A sob broke out and Arthur bowed his head. Whether out of shame, or fear, Arthur didn’t know. But he couldn’t look at Alfred, there was just too much pain in his heart that was triggered by him.

“No, Arthur. We’re not going down this way!” Alfred held Arthur’s head in his hands and kissed him. “I know you didn't. We can sort this out later--once we get to safety.”

Ha, safety. Arthur thought sadly. That's something he’ll never get to have, and neither would Alfred if he stayed with him. No matter what or where, people would be afraid of him. Because Arthur carried a gift, or rather a curse, he would never actually be loved.

More tears streamed down Arthur’s red face, and Alfred rocked him. Soon, however, Alfred was stopping the calming movement.

“C’mon Artie… I'm gonna cover up your back, and then I'm gonna’ carry ya back to your cabin for some supplies,” Alfred explained.

“Mm...Mm-hm?” Arthur replied, in a questioning tone. Arthur couldn't really expect Alfred to do that, but then was gently lowered on the ground.

Before Arthur could force his way up what what little strength he had, Alfred touched his back. 

Arthur whined at the contact, and squirmed. Fresh pain aligned on his bloodied back.

“How could he have done this to you..?” Breathed Alfred,rough anger seeping into his voice. Arthur saw Alfred looking around for his discarded wrecked shirt.

“Alfred..?” He asked weakly. “Wot’ are you doing?”

“Gonna wrap this around your back. Did he hurt you anywhere else?” Alfred answered, already draping the cool shirt on Arthur’s back.

“He-he beat me up, but… Don't think there's much,” Arthur said. “Listen, Al, just leave. I'm a lost cause, l--love. I want you to make a better life, God I want YOU to be happy. Anyone who interacts and helps me...they end up with bad fate. Please just go, leave me to die.”

“No,” Alfred tightened the fabric around Arthur, and Arthur in-turn took a harsh breath.

“I love you, Arthur. It's my fault we're here, and I'm going to save you. You’ll see!” Alfred said. “Now enough talking, honey. You'll strain yourself even more.”

Arthur fell silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I feel like I've failed this fic... I think it got cheesy and my writing's not as good. I'll go back and edit it someday.


	35. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Alfred head for refuge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to write a long chapter recently. This is great!

Alfred felt stupid saying that he was going to take Arthur back to the cabin. There was no cabin left to go to.

Arthur was slightly curled in his arms, Alfred trying to press as lightly as possible on his back as he walked. The forest was still dark, but the canopy started to thin out into pine trees.

Even though there was a peaceful silence resounding around them, they didn't feel calm. And now Alfred wa left with a dilemma. Where could he go?

The cabin was ashes, and he couldn't very well take Arthur into town--especially like this. Plus, Alfred knew they both needed to sit down and talk.

“Hey Arthur…” Alfred started to say.

Arthur weakly moved, nodding his head most likely against Alfred’s chest

“There is no cabin. I think… I think someone--” Alfred started, but was cut off when Arthur intercepted, “Zylen.”

“Yeah,” Alfred nodded. He tread carefully, hoping he wouldn't trip and drop Arthur.

“Well that's just great…” Arthur muttered weakly. He sighed.

“Alfred,” he started, his voice not the same bland sound it usually had but not that full sounding either, “put me down.”

The order seemed to be weighed down with some unnatural power to Alfred.

“What? Why'd I do that? You're not thinking clearly, are you?” Alfred asked nervously. Suddenly he felt like he had when he was about to confess to Arthur, all nervous and chittery. 

“I mean,” Arthur clarified tiredly, “that I should be in your back. Your hands pressed against mine hurts to much.”

“Oh.” Alfred responded. He knelt down after reaching a patch of moss, and gently sat Arthur on the green, plush plant.

“Ow..!” Arthur winced.

“Sorry,” Alfred said. He looked back at Arthur, and instead of having Arthur hoist himself onto his back Alfred sat next to him

“What're you doing now?” Arthur hissed through gritted teeth.

“We have to make a plan, love,” Alfred answered. Arthur looked down at his lap with at the name.

“Don't call me that. There's no point… Alfred, just leave me here. It'll be easier for you and me.” Arthur said. The blond clutched his side.

“No way. I already made a mistake, I dot wanna cause another one just yet,” Alfred shook his head.

“But…” Arthur looked up at Alfred’s cool blue eyes.

“No.” Alfred said firmly. “Now, we need to talk, but first we need to get you treated and a place to stay. Have any ideas?”

“N-not that I can think of,” Arthur looked back down at his lap again. He felt tears starting to well up near his eyes. He was still in so much pain, and exhausted.

“L-look, can I just sleep? Im really tired…” Arthur trailed off. Arthur was not expecting two hands to lightly clap in on the cheeks.

His eyes widened. Alfred had a worried but serious look on his face.

“No. Now, do you have any friends that you may consider trustworthy to stay with? You need to get treated soon. We need someone who has medical experience. You can't sleep right now Arthur! You might never wake up and it's all my fault we’re in this mess! I'm going to take care of you!” Alfred vented, his hands now shakin Arthur lightly with his shoulders.

The wind blew, and the two could hear the tress creek with movement. The cold gust of wind sent shivers down their spines.

Arthur remained quiet, but after a few huffs he spoke up.

“I guess,” he said. “The doctor. Kiku Honda--he said I could go to him if I needed anything. Somehow he knew that I… That I was a siren.”

That word was like a stone plummeting after it was thrown into the lake for Alfred. It dove down, and down, into the pit of his stomach. Alfred hoped no expression was on his face. Though it didn't seem to matter, Arthur wasn't even looking at him.

“Is he the only person you can think of?” Alfred asked. Once Arthur nodded, Alfred said, “okay, we’ll go then.” 

He turned around, still bent on his knees, and somehow Arthur managed to get himself lying on Alfred’s back as they walked towards the town.

“I hope I'm going in the right direction,” Alfred said.

“Don't worry,” said Arthur’s dreamt sounding voice. “You are. I've been around this area before, just not as far as I was being held.”

After that there was silence, except for the birds to Alfred’s relief. He didn't like that dark wood he had found Arthur in, it gave him the creeps more than the idea of magic.

“We’re gonna have to sneak in,” Alfred said as he neared the path that lead to the town’s tall gates. “Any ideas?”

“Just stick to the shadows…” Arthur said. “Hopefully I can direct you there and we’ll make it.”

“Yeah,” Alfred said. “Me too Artie.”

As they walked, the air around them seemed to grow bitter. It seemed to bite them, and the day was grey.

Arthur seemed to keep on shivering from the cold, but Alfred was hot. He didn't notice the pale white streaks slowing drifting to the ground until Arthur spoke up.

“Look, Al, it's snowing,” he said. And he was right. If it weren't for their current situation Alfred would have stopped, even would have tried to catch and hold the snowltflakes with his hands.

“It's pretty,” Alfred commented instead.

“I guess winter’s finally come,” Arthur said, close to his ear. “Don't slip.”

“Don't worry, I won't,” Alfred half laughed, shaking his head.

“How can you laugh?” Arthur asked. There was no menace in his voice though, only a sad little lilt. 

“I fucked us up, Artie. And I'm sorry.” Alfred said. “I'm really sorry. Last night was a mistake. I shouldn't have reacted that way.”

Arthur didn't answer, but Alfred continued on anyways.

“I'm not gonna ask ya’ ta’ forgive me… But,” Alfred said, “this doesn't mean I can't try to make this less awkward for us. I don't know what'll be the next step, or if there'll be an us, but I can at least try to ease us both up.”

“...maybe.” Arthur replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in the town. Luckily, it wasn't sunny and the light snow fall quickly turned into wet slush. No one seemed to be out.

Lights flowed from windows though, and Arthur tried his best to navigate Alfred in his state.

“Alfred you've been to doctor’s place, haven't you? At least once when you were concious.” Arthur whispered.

“Yeah,” said Alfred. “I think I have.”

“Then hopefully you'll recognize some of the surroundings soon, hm? I can barely stay awake right now..” Arthur trailed off.

Although he was still hurt, more from Alfred’s actions last night, Arthur comforted himself by lying his head on Alfred’s right shoulder. There was still so much they needed to decide for themselves.

“Just hang in there a little more Artie,” Alfred called to him.

They walked for a few more minutes, Arthur hoping Alfred could figure out the way without being seen, because he could feel himself slowly draining away.

The dried blood on his back felt uncomfortable, and he was still bleeding--though less now. Pain was the emanating through his body, and Arthur just wanted to lie down.

He couldn't deal with his life right now. He wished he didn't have his voice.

Arthur didn't know how long he was wrapped up in his thoughts, but he soon realized the that the snow started to drift heavier, and maybe even faster.

“Are we there yet?” He rasped, annoyed. Arthur couldn't help but use a bit of his real voice out loud. He was loosing it.

“Yeah, here we are, I think,” Alfred replied. Arthur looked up lazily, seeing the brown, slanted house.

Before it had made him feel unwlecomed, but now the old building gave him small relief.

“We need to make sure… That… Honda’s alone,” he told Alfred.

“Right,” Alfred said. With that, he turned and inched slowly in the cold to the back of building. 

At the back, there were two wide windows. Inside were some bright candles, but as Alfred peered through the side of one, no one was in the room.

“Artie, what do you think? Is the doctor even here right now?” Alfred whispered back. He adjusted his grip on Arthur, who now wasn't even making an effort hold on.

Arthur heard Alfred’s question, but he just couldn't bring himself to answer. He was getting so tired and the night’s and day’s events were taking a large toll on him.

He couldn't even muster a response.

“Arthur?” Asked Alfred, louder this time. Arthur sighed and his eyes slipped closed.

Alfred’s eyes tried to glance back at the sleeping man on his back. Before Alfred could ask anymore, he heard a tapping on the glass in front him.

Suddenly Alfred was face to face with the same man he had met once before. The older man smiled, crinkles formed around his eyes.

Arthur saw him too, through bleary eyes. 

“That's Honda…” Arthur said. Arthur let his head droop. He had made it this far, Alfred could take him the rest of the way. He owed it to him at least.

Arthur felt Alfred’s jagged movements as he trudged, and heard a door screech open. There were hushed voices, and suddenly Arthur felt Alfred climbing stairs. Light footsteps followed behind.

“This way, prease,” Doctor Honda’s voice filled Arthur’s ears. “In here.”

Now Arthur felt himself being lowered on to something cushiony. Even if Arthur welcomed the bed pressed against his back now, Arthur held on weakly to Alfred’s strong arms.

“No. Prease, put him on his back. I saw the brood.” Honda’s voice was grave.

Slowly Alfred flipped Arthur around. 

“Ah..” Arthur slowly exhaled. His eyes still remained closed.

“What happened?” Doctor Honda asked. Arthur turned his head to Alfred, prompting Alfred to answer the question.

The room’s light was dim, and there weren't any windows surprisingly. A large cabinet stood in the coroner, and there were two beds lined against the wall. There were also two, long, oak wood tables that had medical supplies on them

Listening to Alfred’s voice as he explained how Arthur was hurt, to his best knowledge, Arthur felt Doctor Honda strip off the rest of his clothes. 

“Arfred, go firr this bowr with water,” Honda said. “We have to make sure he’s creaned before I can do anything.”

Arthur heard a door close. 

“It's nice to see you again, I just wish it weren't under these circumstances.” Arthur heard Honda say.

He nodded slowly. 

“Wry don't you sreep for a whire? This wirr take some time,” Doctor Honda advised.

Arthur didn't waste any time. At that suggestion he was already drifting off.


	36. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Alfred recuperate in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Success, writer's block has left me for now. Still, not sure when the next chap shall be up the heads up!

While Arthur slept, finally being patched up by the old doctor, Alfred watched flurries of snow cascade down to the ground.

It was quite a peaceful site, and the town’s roads were starting to be covered in a long white carpet.

Hearing the fire crackle, Alfred turned his head. It seemed that the doctor was brewing more water for tea.

Alfred was sitting downstairs, in a small room off to the side away from all the patient beds. This seemed to be Doctor Honda’s kitchen.

Noticing Alfred glancing at him, the old man said, “isn't the snow such a pretty sight? I'm grad my eyes haven't gone brind yet.”

Alfred gulped. How was he supposed to respond to that? He decided on a nod. Alfred knew that Arthur would be mortified if he wasn't polite after all.

“Wourd you rike some tea, Arfred?” Doctor Honda asked.

“Um, no thanks Doctor Honda.” Alfred replied, going back to looking out the window. Today has been a long day, he thought.

“You can carr me Kiku,” Doctor Honda said. “Wourd you like some food? You should reprenish your energy.”

“Ah, yeah you're right,” Alfred turned from the window. “Kiku…” He said slowly.

“Great, some soup wirr be here in a moment,” Kiku replied.

With that, the small kitchen was engulfed by silence, which was defeaning to Alfred because he didn't know what to say to the Doctor.

What would Arthur do? Alfred wondered for a brief moment.

“So what are you pranninng to do?” The doctor asked.

“What?” Alfred said, startled. He looked at Kiku with a slight frown on his face.

“What wirr you and Arthur do?” The doctor prompted again. “It's crear that Arthur has been found out; otherwise why would he be attacked like this? Are you two going to try and escape?”

“I… Don't know yet. We both don't even know if we can say we’re together now.” Alfred looked down, his hands fitgedting. A slight bloch made its way onto Alfred’s light cheeks. “And don't we have ta’ wait till’ Artie’s better to even leave? He won't be safe here for long though, that's for sure.”

“You speculation is true, he wirr not be safe here,” Kiku agreed. 

“I don't know why I ran out last night. Now we’re stuck in this mess,” Alfred put his hands on his head. “Now what? Zylen will be sure to come looking, and he’ll know it was me because I'm the only other person who knows about Arthur.”

“It wirr onry be a matter of time tirr’ he comes here, I know.” Responded Kiku, solemnly. “Do you think this magic hunter has told others?”

“I don't know,” Alfred shook his head. “Oh jeez, and the weather won’t help us make a getaway. It'll be too cold and the snow will leave our tracks.”

“My advice is that you keep carm in your situation,” the doctor said slightly timidly. The old man moved to a drawer and pulled out a spoon.

“How long will it take for Arthur to be well enough on the road?” Alfred asked.

“Depends on how he feers, and if his back hurts,” answered Kiku quietly.

“I guessed so,” Alfred moaned. He rubbed his face with his hands.

“Speaking of Arthur, do you think he's rested for a while now? I'm gonna’ go check on him.” He said getting up.

“Hai,” Doctor Honda nodded. “Offer some soup. It shourd be ready soon.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur eyes slowly opened. His line of vision was met by a soft glow from a candle. He drowsily blinked his eyes.

How long had he been asleep? Arthur wondered as he tried to raise himself up with his arms. He immediately winced, his back met with pain slicing through his body.

Arthur lay back down. It was cozy under the covers anyways.

Closing his eyes, he decided to assess his predicament. 

He felt angry, yes, at Alfred. He also felt hurt. His home was destroyed--burnt to ashes, and he had nowhere safe to go.

Arthur certainly could not go back to Francine and come up with a story that his fire had gotten out of control while he cooked and burnt his home down. Zylen was there. 

Arthur shivered, even under his warm covers. Had Zylen already told everyone? Were people out looking for him? How would he escape?

Sighing, Arthur tried to snuggle back down on the creaky bed. He just wanted to sleep, and maybe never wake up.

Could he even get away? He thought miserably. People would soon find him, even if Doctor Kiku Honda--a respected doctor amongst the townspeople--hid him here for the rest of winter.

Just as Arthur shut his eyes, and was drifting off to sleep, there was a light knock on the door.

“Hey, Artie,” Alfred whispered softly. Arthur saw him slip inside the room through half lidded eyes.

“Al..? What-what is it?” Arthur asked. Arthur's voice must have carried some of his power in it, because Alfred halted for a moment stunned. 

For a split second Arthur regretted speaking, but then decided not to. Alfred would have to get used to his voice sometime or another, and Arthur couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

“Nothing; just checking in…” Alfred said. He started walking towards the bed, and then sat down next to the bedridden Arthur.

“Well if you must know,” Arthur said hoarsely, “I feel bad. More than awful, really.”

“You must, I know,” Alfred replied sadly. He reached his hand and smoothed Arthur’s messy hair.

The action made Arthur feel like a little kid, when he was sick and his mother took care of him. Such an old memory, Arthur realized. He had almost forgotten it.

The two breathed quietly in sudden in the sudden awkward silence that engulfed them.

After a while, Arthur grew fed up. He was fired, and he knew that soon he probably wouldn't have time to sleep as nicely as this for a while.

“Alfred,” he opened his mouth to speak. He stopped because Alfred bent over, and lightly kissed his warm lips.

“Yes?” Alfred asked as he pulled away, blue eyes earnest.

“What was that for?” Arthur’s eyes widened as he asked.

“I…” Alfred started. “I love you, still. J-just letting you know.”

“Al…” Arthur muttered. Alfred leaned down again, and repeated the same, innocent action. This time, Arthur pressed back just as lightly.

He didn't know what possessed him to, Arthur was still mad. But, he thought as Alfred and him seemed to slide under the blankets together, he did miss the feeling of human contact.

Their short, sweet, kisses started to get heated. They only paused once when Arthur winced, his back hurting more now with the activity he was in.

Alfred reached up with his cold fingers, and lightly massaged Arthur’s shoulders. They both lay on their sides.

Alfred leaned down to kiss Arthur once more, and then before Arthur knew it Alfred was sliding off his shirt.

Arthur also noticed that he was already shirtless. 

Slowly, delicately, and as cautious as Arthur could move, he touched Alfred’s chest. 

Alfred did the same. Their touches became more heated, that Arthur and Alfred did not feel the cold draft of wintery wind float through small cracks in the wall.

Eventually, all clothes were stripped off.

Arthur, his back lying lightly on the pillows, was blushing brightly. Alfred looked down at him, his hair still damp from their earlier walk in the snow.

Even though they weren't okay, Alfred cracked a smile. Arthur’s lips stretched into one, but only for a moment. 

That was all Alfred needed to continue. He lined himself around Arthur’s entrance. Arthur shifted, feeling Alfred’s hardness next to his opening.

“You okay with this? We never got to continue, after I fled,” Alfred said quietly.

Arthur’s thick eyebrows narrowed, and he answered, “you can't stop now, prat. ...I-I'm already…” Arthur refused to say aroused. He still wanted to keep what little dignity he had left.

This did not stop the fact that he was nervous though. This was Arthur’s first time.

The candle on the small nightstand next to them sunk further down. The flame flickered, and the shadow bounced on the wall behind it.

Alfred cocked his head to the side, and pushed in slowly.

Arthur gasped, and then slowly arched from the short pain down under him and his back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred tugged Arthur closer, panting roughly. Arthur breathed shallow breaths, his face painted pink.

Arthur’s body ached from his wound, and excertion. 

“You doing alright?” Alfred huffed, a cheeky smile on his face.

“Shut up Alfred,” Arthur snapped, voice thick. “I'm still mad at you. My whole life’s at stake now.”

“Yeah? But less mad right?” Alfred inquired. Arthur responded by smacking Alfred’s arm.

“Maybe,” Arthur answered. “Ugh, now I'll have to recover from this and my bloody back.”

“Kiku says your healment depends on how you fair after a while,” Alfred spoke up. He started to draw circles on Arthur’s outstretched arm.

“Ah, I see,” Arthur nodded.

“So…” Alfred trailed off. 

“Yes?” Arthur raised a tired eyebrow.

“We both know the question Artie.” Alfred said,taking a dark and serious tone. “What now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be other chapters, but they won't be as long as this one or the previous chapter before this.


	37. Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'These thoughts were calm before the storm, Arthur supposed.'

“Ha. So you were supposed to ask me if I wanted soup earlier?” Arthur exclaimed, shaking his head. He was sitting up , the blankets wrapped snugly around him. The lukewarm soup lay in lap.

Sitting next to him, guzzling down his own bowl of soup, Alfred nodded smiling sheeepishly. Arthur rolled his eyes and tried to ignore yet another blush that crept onto his cheeks.

Observing Arthur's blush, Alfred felt a small satisfaction. They were back to talking again, and they were back to having their small banters, Alfred wished this moment could have lasted for an eternity.

“I wonder what Doctor Honda thought…” Arthur grumbled, looking down at his soup, face now fully flushed. "He was expecting you to get back much sooner." 

“I bet he just thought I fell asleep with you, that’s all,” Alfred reassured, winking.

Arthur looked up at him, a plain expression on his face. “No, I'm sure he didn't,” he said.

Alfred shrugged. He didn't think Kiku would care, besides he was old and probably didn't even think of these frivolous activities anymore.

“I'm glad we’re speaking to each other again,” Alfred piped up after a moment’s silence, needing to voice his feelings.

“I…” Arthur trailed off. “Me too. But I'm still…”

“I know,” Alfred said. “But I'll help you make a good life, once we leave here.”

‘If we leave here,’ Arthur almost added, annoyed.

“I think we should stay, at least till you're back aches a bit less. I'm sure we’ll be fine here for a few days…” Alfred suggested, reaching over to rub one of Arthur's shoulders in comfort.

“I'm not sure,” Arthur replied.

“Come on,” Alfred said. “Just stay.”

A few days turned into a week, to Arthur's chagrin. He was being nursed to health slowly, and had been kept updated about the goings-about-in-town. Zylen had been telling the town--as much as he could and what people believed--all about him, and Alfred as his accomplish.

Finally, Arthur decided to put his foot down. If Zylen was saying those things now, it was best to leave before most people got worked up.

“Kiku--I mean Doctor Honda,” Arthur spoke up, one evening. Arthur lay on his back, the doctor changing his bandages once again.“I want to leave soon. Now.”

“Are you sure that wourd be wise?” Kiku asked. “Maybe it is. Zyren has been speaking more and more. If you reave now, whire it is stirr fresh in the bud, it wirr be a smoother escape.”

“Then I shall leave tonight,” Arthur announced. The room was filled in heavy silence, and Kiku slowly nodded.

“I wirr make a pack for you Arthur,” Kiku replied. After he was done, Kiku headed for the door. He opened it, and stepped through the threshold.

However, the old man paused, a question on his tongue. 

“Wirr Alfred come with you?” He asked.

“I don't know,” Arthur said truthfully. “Part of me wants him to, and part of me doesn't. I suppose it'll all be figured out by tonight.”

Arthur stared at the dark wood for a while when Kiku left. He took a deep breath, and rubbed his back lightly. It was time to make a plan, and gather courage for the night ahead.

But could he make it? Without family to escape with him? Because he would be alone, without anyone to watch his back.

Alfred shouldn't have to come with him. And apart of Arthur wanted that. He needed a fresh start, to start over and make anew in another place--a city maybe, he thought.

These thoughts were the calm before the storm, Arthur supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long one--the next should be though. Whenever it will happen.


	38. Departure, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Alfred set off for their escape root.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah finally updated. Let's hope I'll have enough time to write the next two (final) chapters. And then I can go back and edit and actually make this fic nicer.

“Here is your bag, I made sure to pack extra supplies. I hope it wirr herp you on your journey,” Doctor Honda said, bowing politely. The same room behind the old man made his hair blend into the darkness.

 

“Thank you,” Arthur nodded curtly, taking the dark leather bag. “For everything.” 

 

He slowly rubbed his back, making sure not to press down too hard. At least it was healing more, he thought grumpily. It was time to leave.

 

Alfred walked up next to the old doctor. He, too, was carrying a dark brown bag.

 

“No, Alfred,” Arthur began, annoyed as Alfred walked to stand next to him. “I already said--”

 

“And I already told you I'm coming.” Alfred stated, a heavy tone laced in his voice.

 

Arthur flushed, and took a moment considering if he should use his voice to change Alfred’s mind. Of course he wouldn't, Arthur knew. But he wished he would.

 

“Goodbye, Kiku,” Arthur said earnestly. It was weird to call the doctor that.

 

“Yeah, thanks for everything,” Alfred smiled. “Bye!”

 

“Come back if you need too,” Doctor Honda nodded. “Remember it gets dark quickry.”

 

Arthur and Alfred turned after nodding in affirmation, and headed for the backdoor--Alfred going out first.

 

“So, we should get out of town, and then start on the nearest path we can find. Alfred, can you get me out of here?” Arthur supplied, slowly inching out the door.

 

The evening sun warmed his face, and both of their feet crunched as they walked in the snow. The sky was a pretty mix of pale blue, yellow, and orange.

 

“Yeah, I'll get you farther than that, Artie,” Alfred said. “Tell me which way to go and I'll go first.”

 

The pair slowly made their way, Arthur worrying more than Alfred was as the snow crumpled under their feet. What about their footprints? Hopefully nobody would notice....

 

Arthur tugged his coat Doctor Honda had given him closer; it would be getting chilly tonight. 

 

“Arthur, you need help wrapping up?” Alfred offered, “you’re hurt after all. I could turn back quick and grab a scarf from Kiku.”

 

“N-no, thanks Alfred,” Arthur sighed. “We should get a good head start.” He brushed past Alfred, pausing for a moment to let Alfred get in front of him again.

 

Alfred wobbled, finally reaching the actual street, slipping on the icy ground.

 

“Careful!” Arthur hissed. Maybe this would be a disaster with Alfred here instead, he thought darkly.

 

Arthur made sure to be careful as he clinked off the snow and onto the street. You could hardly see any of the cobblestones, he noticed.

 

Alfred hurried towards the light shadows of the buildings lining in a straight line.

 

“Best to stay in the shadows, huh?” He whispered to Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes.

 

The pair slowly inched their way to the busy street, where townsfolk were milling about. There was laughter from an open door, a small pub. The bright candlelight from the windows seemed to inviting.

 

Keeping their heads down, Arthur and Alfred scurried past. This main street was thought to be hard to pass, but no one seemed to recognize them nor pay attention to them at all.

 

Just before they could round another corner, where the street bended towards the town gates, a little brown haired boy jumped out in front of them.

 

“You there! I know you!” A loud exclamation cried out. A small boy stood in front of Arthur, creating a barrier between him and Alfred.

The boy wore a shabby scarf, and his face was pink from the cold. Even for his cold face, the boy’s freckles stood out.

 

Arthur knew who it was. He gasped and said, “Willie?”

 

“Ha! The fiend speaks,” the boy placed his hands on his hips.

 

“Hey, what do you mean kid?” Alfred stepped forward, lackadaisically reaching his hand over to rest on Willie’s shoulder. 

 

“I,” Willie proclaimed, “have learned what evil really is. And it's you, Arthur! You're a siren! The Magic Hunter told me!”

 

Alfred’s other hand shot yo and clasped around Willie’s mouth, the other squeezing his shoulder gently.

 

“Shut up,” Alfred grunted. “He's not evil; you shouldn't listen to that old man’s stories.”

 

“Ha!” Willie cried out, muffled by Alfred’s hand. Before Arthur could do anything, Willie jabbed Alfred in the ribs with his elbow.

 

“Ah!” He screamed, drawing attention from people passing by. Two women covered their mouths with their hands, and one man straightened up casting a wary glance their way

 

“These people are magic bearers! Please! Somebody help me--they're trying to hurt meee!” Willie wailed. “I thought they were like friends but instead they tricked everyone! HELP!!”

 

That seemed to do the trick. Arthur’s green eyes widened, fear clothing his senses. People were starting at them, shouting out their thoughts.

 

“Shut up brat!” Alfred huffed, holding his rib. His blue eyes met Arthur’s, and he pushed Willie onto the two women that were staring.

 

“Let's go!” He called. Alfre grabbed Arthur hand, and started to drag him along. As they started to pick speed, Arthur felt a painful jerk on his arm.

 

The man that had been staring at them previously had latched on to Arthur’s arm.

 

“Let go!” Arthur halted, trying to snatch his arm away. A small crowd of people seemed to flow around them, staring and a few opened their frosted windows to peer out.

 

“Hm, so maybe that old man was right in his suspicions,” the man pondered out loud. “Though it's hard to believe the accusations of a kid.” 

 

The man wore a big, country styled hat and be pulled on it with his other hand as he thought.

 

Alfred stepped forward, and grabbed Arthur by the shoulders, wrenching him from the man’s grasp.

 

“Yeah? Well you shouldn't believe him. We’re going!” Alfred said, an edge in his voice.

 

“But if it weren't true, why are you heading to the town's gates?” Arthur held his breath.

 

“We weren't, were we Alfred?” Arthur piped up, keeping his magic at bay. It felt fake again to cover his true voice. The feeling made him feel sick to his stomach.

 

“Alfred,” Arthur continued, taking a step back to the other side of the street, “was just leading us the wrong way. We’re seeing some friends soon, and forgot their house was the other way. Now, please, stop making this a scene.”

 

Arthur turned on his heel, and started walking the other way. This was bad, he panicked. They should have waited until it was late out, wildlife and being safe at night be damned.

 

Arthur was surprised, too. He didn't think the onlookers would have let them leave like that. After they had gotten some lengths away, he turned to look at Alfred.

 

“What now? We’re nearing the end of this street, and that's where the harbor lies…” Arthur informed.

 

“Wait.” Alfred stopped in his tracks. “That's where… That's where Francine’s house is, right?”

 

“My point exactly.” Arthur sighed. He adjusted his bag on his back, wincing from the pain slightly.

 

“We can't loop back now. Are they any other streets to go down on?” Alfred asked.

 

“Not at this part in the town,” Arthur answered grimly. “Anywhere we can wait it out? I don't reckon going back to Doctor Honda would be wise right about now.”

 

“I agree,” Alfred said. He rested his hand on his chin, thinking. “I wish it were darker.”

 

“Is there any other place? I was thinking maybe we could hide under the docks. But then the tide would sweep up and we’d have to flee,” Arthur sighed. Alfred shook his head, and noticed a shadowed alleyway from the corner of his eye. He grabbed Arthur’s arm and dragged him towards the small street ‘outlet’.

 

“Hey! Alfred,” Arthur hissed as they stepped in the shadows.

 

“Shush,” Alfred replied, looking behind his back to see if anyone noticed or saw them. Luckily no one was there--for now at least.

 

“Let’s just stay here until we make a plan,” Alfred reasoned.

 

“Fine, but we have to be quick. If the docks aren't available to us then what should we do? We can't go back to Honda’s, people would know.” Arthur shook his head.

 

Alfred glanced down at the ground in vain, and then was struck with a clear vision of his foot. An idea started to form in his head and Alfred’s blue crystal eyes flashed with recognition.

 

“Hey Artie?” Alfred spoke up.

 

A sigh of exasperation came from Arthur, and then the rough reply of “What?”

 

“I think I know where to go. Though it is around the back of Francine’s home. Though I'm sure we could be sneaky if we tried.” Alfred said.

 

Arthur stared at Alfred, his large brows creasing in a frown.

 

“What?” He said again.

 

“You know where I hurt my foot?” Alfred prompted.

 

“...yes?” Arthur answered uneasily. He didn't quite like where this was going.

 

“There's an old shut down church. We could hide until nightfall, no one would think to look there. In fact, I’m pretty sure most people of the town knows it exists!” Alfred responded. He took a step forward and laid his hands on Arthur’s curved shoulders. 

 

“C’mon, think about it Art. It's the best option we have, certainly much safer than the docks,” Alfred added on.

 

He watched Arthur’s pale face twitch as he decided on the given information. Alfred watched as he frown deepened and how his lip folded as Arthur bit his lip.

 

Finally, after a long moment, Arthur nodded his head reluctantly.

 

“Fine,” he sighed. “But only because it's the best option. Now how will we sneak by?”

 

“Easy,” Alfred said, grinning. “We just go around the curve of the street, and when we see trees we dash into the them. Nobody in the town wants to go out of their way into the forest.”

 

Arthur grimaced, the idea was so insecure and yet it was all that they had.

 

“How can you grin like that?” Arthur chose to say instead.

 

“Huh?” Alfred asked.

 

“We’re in a dire situation and yet you're grinning like a stupid fool,” Arthur said simply. He turned and walked past Alfred. “Ready to make a go for it?”

 

Alfred just smiled more. It was the first time Arthur had used ‘we’ for their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all still kind of filler though.


	39. Departure, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they flee?

One would think sneaking back to the woodland area at the back of the town, while slipping through the spaces between houses in a row, would be easy, even if the ground was filled with snow. Arthur certainly thought that, and didn’t expect to fall on the ground with Alfred atop of him.

The pair had made their way out of the alleyway, and walked briskly albeit calmy to stand beside a house on the road. Arthur had been scanning around them, checking and double checking if anyone had noticed their moves.

Only a few people were loitering around the street they were on, and Arthur watched with annoyance as the passers by walked slowly. He almost let out a scoff as a man tripped over an upturned cobble.

“Arthur, if we keep on standing here we'll stand out more and more. We just gotta’ go through here quick,” Alfred whispered in his ear, leaning down. Alfred’s answer was a light elbow to his ribs.

“Don’t tell me how to run my escape plan,” Arthur huffed. “If we go too fast it could all be over. It’s too suspicious.”

Then Arthur was promptly grabbed right away, Alfred pulling him into the shadows the house created. Except Arthur’s foot tripped over his other one, and he lurched forward bringing Alfred down hard on his back.

“Ah!” Arthur cried, Alfred’s weight slamming him down on the wet, cold snow.

“Oh geez, Arthur. I’m sorry dude,” Alfred said, trying to roll lightly off of Arthur’s back. As Arthur glared back, the creak of a old door filled their eardrums pausing Arthur’s forming sentence.

Muffled voices could now be heard, and Alfred glanced up from atop of Arthur stopping his movements. From what he could tell from the side, Alfred saw a man with smooth brown hair and a girl with curled blond hair tied to the side of her shoulder with a ribbon.

And then Alfred’s sight fell upon a hunched old man with strand of grey hair around his wrinkled face

Alfred felt his stomach drop, and although the cold froze him he felt his face heat up. It was Zylen! But what was he doing here, at this house? Yes, Alfred thought, it was near his home but why was he visiting these people? To warn them about Arthur’s magic?

“Wha-what is it, Alfred?” Arthur asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Alfred looked down at Arthur’s blond head and whisper ‘shh’. 

Panic started flood his senses, could someone see them lying there if they looked hard enough? Would the couple and Zylen notice there footprints on the side from the house’s entrance?

Lowering his head, but not taking his eyes off Zylen, Alfred said, “Zylen’s only a few feet away. We chose the wrong house to go through, that’s for sure.” Alfred could immediately feel Arthur stiffen on him.

After staring at them for what seemed like hours, Alfred finally watched as Zyle waved goodbye and walked slowly away. He wished Arthur hadn’t been so hesitant to act.

Once the door of the house shut Alfred quickly rolled out from under Arthur wincing as he heard the crumpling snow under him. Arthur was shivering, and he reached his hand to his back to rub it.

“You okay?” Alfred knelt next to Arthur, gently reaching for Arthur and helping him up. Their bags clanged together a little too loudly for their liking.

“N-no,” Arthur answered truthfully. He didn't think he’d ever be ‘okay’ again after this.”What do you think he was doing here?”

“I don’t know,” Alfred shrugged. “Maybe he’s talking to people more one on one, trying to get people to believe that there’s a magic user here.”

“Well then I’m glad we’re leaving now,” Arthur concluded. “Help me up?”

Alfred continued his motions of getting Arthur to stand up, brushing the snow off of his front and lacing his hand in his. Soon they slinked behind the house and made their way left--closer to the sea, and Francine’s house.

Once they reached the edge of her backyard, Alfred peered through the frozen bushes. No one seemed to be out and about, and the windows that faced the outside seemed to dark. No candles lit the rooms at all. Looking at the forest made the late afternoon seem darker. The trees had just made the light so dense. With the snow on the ground, though, created a dark greenish blue hue in the air between each tree.

“Looks like no one’s there,” Alfred reported, turning his head to look back at Arthur. He was still shivering from the fall.

“That still doesn’t mean…” Arthur trailed off, hesitant. Shrugging, he sighed, “forget it. Let’s just go.”

Alfred winced, no emotion or tone fell from Arthur’s lips, and although he was used to that voice Alfred couldn't help but feel bothered by it. Now he knew what Arthur really sounded like, and yet he still couldn’t quite accept it himself. Could he ever get used to it in the future? It sounded so beautiful, rich, and dangerous.

Arthur moved forward first, and made his way farther through the bushes. He called, “where's the path located Alfred?”

“It’s pretty covered, so it might be hard to see. Here, just let me go first,” Alfred swooped ahead. “I’ll know it when I see it!”

“Hopefully,” Arthur said sarcastically. “Otherwise we’ll be stuck just outside from the enemy.”

Arthur watched Alfred bumble around while simultaneously checking that no faces appeared from the windows. Arthur kept looking back and forth, and then from the corner of his eye he saw something--a movement--from inside the house.

“Al-Al,” Arthur said, feeling fear rise in his chest. He gasped, and reached out for Alfred. “Someone’s in the house. Maybe the family is back. We need to hurry. Just walk further in. Now, quick!”

“What?” Alfred said. Alfred started to pivot around and see what Arthur had saw but instead he was pushed hard by Arthur into the growth.

“Now’s not the time to look. Just go,” Arthur hissed. Magic or no magic, urgency seeped from Arthur’s voice. 

Alfred fell forward, and then tripped over a snow covered twig. The wood snapped and brought Alfred down to the ground with an ‘oof!’. Arthur dashed around Alfred and stepped through some of the small trees. Then he bent down and grabbed Alfred by his hands.

Arthur yanked Alfred up roughly, and staggering together they made sure to make their way farther from the house. Alfred stared at the ground, and realization dawned on him.

“I think we’re going the right way,” Alfred said. The early evening air started to grow colder, and now more of his breath could be seen as it billowed out. “I just didn’t recognize it because of the snow!”

“Well let’s hope it’s the right one. We don’t have a choice now. Someone’s there, I just know it.” Arthur said breathlessly. He stared ahead, not wanting to look back. 

Walking on the narrow, icy ground was hard. The weight of their bags didn’t help Arthur and Alfred balance, but soon Alfred noted bumps that seemed to sprout from the ground.

Following the bumps let Alfred lay his eyes on the snow covered stones of the old church. Sure, enough, as the two walked on there it stood. The old building of worship stood, like always, frozen in time. Except this time, it was literally, Alfred thought to himself.

“Is this it?” Arthur huffed, still holding on tightly to Alfred’s side. He seemed reluctant to leave him now, Alfred thought but then realized that Arthur may be feeling weak. 

“Yeah, it is!” Alfred said. “Let’s get inside. You can rest and I’ll try to get rid of our footprints… somehow.”

“No,” Arthur looked up at Alfred. His blond hair already seemed frozen. The lock of hair just laid straight down from his head, only slightly tousled. “I’m going to help.”

“Arthur, just rest,” Alfred sighed. Did they have to bicker now? 

Ignoring Arthur’s response, which was going on how if Alfred was so clumsy how could he possibly be able to get rid of their tracks and dragged Arthur along with their snow wet bags in between the broken down doors of the church.

Inside, there were small piles of snow that had fallen through the holes in the ceiling--and where there was no ceiling. Some of the church pews still stood with no snow, so Alfred again dragged an observation get Arthur to them.

“I can’t believe I never knew this existed,” Arthur muttered, but not in his emotionless tone. Alfred could practically hear--if that was possible--the mystery and wonder in Arthur’s voice. It made the church’s space feel alive.

And then suddenly they heard running, the sound of crunching snow loudly evident outside.

Alfred and Arthur whipped their heads around, but before the two could make any moves of action a loud creaking from the church doors told them that they were not alone.

Surprising and yet not surprisingly, Zylen stood there. His old wrinkled face sharing the same bitter coldness as the weather. He held a torch, which was alight with fire, and had on a belt with disturbing looking weapons.

“So… ‘ere we are. You were right there; zat is too bad. You could have almost made an ezsape… maybe.” He smirked.

“Zylen,” Arthur said, finalizing. “Just let me go. I’ve never done anything, and you’ve weakened me… probably crippled me forever. Stop, from one man to another, I’m--”

“Ha! You are no man, Arthur Kirkland!” Zylen interrupted.

Alfred so badly wanted to underestimate Zylen, there was two against one here, but who knew what tricks the old man had. He was a Magic Hunter, after all.

Alfred gulped, knowing what he had to do--give Arthur sometime to flee, to depart from this town forever. After all, Arthur deserved to escape. Alfred, the betrayer--as he had labeled himself--didn’t. 

He started to run, not letting the bits of snow on the creaky molding floor stop him. Zylen got nearer, slight surprise drawing on his face. Then Zylen pointed his torch at him and Alfred couldn’t slow down. He slipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, one could say I'm behind schedule. Hopefully next chapter will be better, but I always keep on saying that ^7^;


	40. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From fire to snow.

At first, Alfred felt a sear of pain and then more pain exploded on the side of his face. He had been going too fast to stop from running into Zylen who had thrusted his flaming torch at Alfred’s face.

Alfred went down on the ground hard. He reached with haste to cover his face which only then caused more pain. Alfred cried out, a sound sounding like a whimper a loud sob. He didn’t know where the torch had gone, but hoped he would burn.

“ALFRED!” Arthur screamed, and the power of his voice drew back Alfred to the present. Just barely able to squint, because his other eye was watering so badly and the pain in his other was too much, Alfred glanced up to see Zylen striding away from him, cornering Arthur.

“That iz what ‘appens to magic sympathizers,” Zylen shrugged. There was no emotion in his voice. The older man reached and withdrew a long hammar-looking weapon. 

“Now itz your turn,” he smiled crookedly. 

No! Alfred thought, and by barely ignoring his pain Alfred flung his body weight forward, using his arms to help him get closer to Zylen. He needed to stop him!

“Arthur…” Alfred cried, surprising himself that he could even make sense of anything that was going on. “Run! Don’t… let him.. Co..rner you!!”

Alfred blinked rapidly, but his vision was blurring, and his crawl became slower and slower on the broken old church floor. And then alfred stopped altogether, because he realized he couldn’t even see Arthur ahead of him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After Alfred fell to the ground, crying out in pain, all Arthur saw was red. The Siren started to confront Zylen, a light spring in his step, but then paused. If he had magic, couldn’t he just use his voice.

Arthur stared Zylen head on, anger boiling inside of him. A harsh wind blew through the cracks of the old church, but instead of shivering Arthur felt warm.

““Arthur…” He heard Alfred cry out, “Run! Don’t… let him.. Co..rner you!!” No, Arthur thought. He gasped, trying to make sense of this strong power that suddenly flowed. No Alfred, I will not. I will stand up against him, and get out of here. How dare he harm you…

 

Zylen approached with a smile. It seemed that the chilly breeze hadn’t affected the elder man at all, but what had moved was the grounded torch lying a little ways from Alfred. Arthur watched as it rolled, the small flaming moving uncontrollably 

Arthur watched with burning fury as Zylen lifted his weapon towards him. The head blade looked very sharp, and yet it was crafted to look round.

“That doesn’t scare me,” Arthur shook his head. “Not anymore. I won’t let you hurt me, or the people I love anymore.”

“Et what will you do? I can resist, or can you not understand that you imbecile?” Zylen laughed. He raised his weapon up high, and was about to cut it through the air and land on Arthur’s head when the Siren uttered out:

“Land on the one who causes harm.” 

The dying fire shot up through the air, alighting everything it passed before falling on Zylen. Arthur didn’t look to see the outcome but could hear Zylen’s tortured screams. Trying to ignore the fierce heat the absorbed the old church, and trying to breathe regularly through the smoke engulfed air, Arthur sprinted in search for Alfred. Slowly, the smell of smoke engulfed the cold air.

“Alfred…! Where are you?!” Arthur called. He dropped down, and coughed into his sleeve. They needed to get out fast! Arthur was starting to feel dizzy, and although it was mostly because of the smoke he was breathing in, he could feel the ache from his previous wounds coming back. In addition with the magic he had used, too, Arthur knew he was weakening more by the second.

“Alfred..! Alfred, where are you?” Arthur called out, his voice hoarse. His eyes started to water. It was getting harder to breathe by the second, and in a last attempt flung himself forward finding himself landing on a body.

Gingerly, Arthur stretched his shaking hands, funding the collar of what he assumed to be Alfred's shirt, and tried to drag him.

Lying on the aisle, the ground slowly heating and melting the snow almost instantly, Arthur could hear the steady thrum of flam moving onto the pews on either side of them, the light was so bright and some of the seats collapsed, half moldy with age and because of the growing flames. 

Arthur’s vision blurred together, was this it? He thought. He had gotten this far, and they had been so close to an escape from this awful secluded town by the forest bordering the sea. 

Suddenly the feeling of being lifted up jolted Arthur back to the present, he looked around, but saw the fire’s flame dim. Everything was blurred together, and helt Arthur felt his body sway side of side.

What was happening now? Arthur tried raise his head a look around, but he was so dizzy! The only reassurance that he was safe from the fire was that he left the cold night air fall upon him, and he wheezed, coughing and breathing in the sharp winter air.

 

“Hey, are you alright? Arthur, look at me.” A gruff voice said. Arthur turned his head away from the voice, and noticed he was pressed against another person as well---Alfred!

“What happened?” The gruff voice asked again. It was then that Arthur became aware of other voices, seeming coming from a crowd. Arthur heard a scream someone else, and heard the words “it’s really on fire! Get water! Now! Quick! Hurry!”

The cold air drew Arthur back to his senses, and though he felt drained. He looked down, realizing he was now sitting on the snow, and that Alfred was lying next to him, safe.

Just as he was reaching over to delicately touch Alfred’s hair, a cry called out, “Artur! What ‘as happened? Where is my father? Artur!”

Francine! Arthur realized, seeing her push through the crowd with fear in her eyes, Feli in tow.

“Arthur?” The little boy asked.

Arthur looked away, how could explain he was trying to leave, and set her father on fire for his and Alfred’s own safety? She still didn’t know he was a siren.

“Please,” Francine was right beside him now, her face right next to his face. She was sitting in the snow too, her hand gripping his. She leaned forwards, and in a way, at her close proximity, she blocked off all the chaos that was ensuring all around them.

Arthur looked down, he didn’t want to see her, or Feliciano.

“How did this happen…? Do you know?” Francine stared back at Arthur.

“I was attacked…” Arthur mumbled out. “And the torch, it fell and set everything alight.” There was no use in creating an elaborate lie, Arthur knew Francine would see right through it, so hopefully she’d settle for this answer instead.

“Artur, listen to me… There have been rumors going around, about you and… magic. Why’re you here? This doesn’t look good for you, and my father!” She gasped. Arthur turned his head away from her, glancing at Alfred. He was still out, and Arthur realized that Alfred’s face needed to be treated immediately. 

“Francine,” he said, trying to change the topic. “Alfred, he needs help.”

She frowned then, and Feli tugged at her side. The boy was quiet for once, maybe the sight of the fire brightening the dark forest swed him, or seeing the horror on Alfred’s injury had disturbed him too much? Arthur thought idly.

“Mama, why does his voice sound different?” Feli said, eyes wide. Arthur froze. Francine had heard it.

“Non, Artur! You can’t be that! A...siren!” Francine pulled away from him, and Arthur wished he could explain all to his friend, but knew it that it wouldn't matter anyways. Francine was already turning away, holding her son close now.

Arthur watched dully, trying to ignore the small fear rising in his chest. Would Francine call out, alert the rest of the town s that they could throw him and Alfred back into the fire?

Arthur watched Francine stand up, and watching her turn away from him. He couldn't see her face, what was the woman thinking.

Feli remained staring at him, before saying, “does that mean they’re in danger? Arthur and Alfred?”

“I knew there was something strange all along,” she muttered. Arthur closed his eyes, willing all his energy back. If he needed to, he would have to fight. Arthur leaned forwards, but before he could try to stand up Francine turned back towards him.

“Artur,” she said, sadness in her tone.”What are we going to do?”

“What..?” Arthur managed to ground out. More and more people kept on passing them, handing water to each other in hopes of stopping the raging fire in front of them.

“You ‘eard moi,” she sighed. “Feli, ‘elp Arthur stand up. I’ll get Alfred. Quick, vite! While everyone is distracted.


	41. Faulty Aim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saved from the fire, Arthur finds himself and Alfred at Francine's house, where she reveals her own plans for the future. But after her choice was made, were the consequences worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually the FINAL chapter of Secret Siren, and I thank every last person who's stuck with this fic throughout the end and all the support I've gotten, even when, I had accidentally deleted it. Just wanted to say thank you, and I'm glad you've enjoyed this. However, there is the EPILOGUE and I'm planning on making a one shot for part two of this 'series'.

To Arthur’s surprise, they were able to sneak away. Nobody intervened as Francine softly guided them through the crowd, brushery, and into her house. Alfred leaned heavily on Francine, and together, weakly, Arthur and Francine guided him through the doorway, Feli trailing once again behind them.

“Mama? What’s going to happen?” He asked with hesitancy. Maybe the seriousness of the situation was finally getting to him.

“Je… Je ne sais pas…” Francine murmured back. When they entered the parlor, she maneuvered Alfred so that he was lying on the sofa, his head tilted back and unseeing eyes staring at nothing.

Arthur remained standing, exhausted and at a loss to do anything. Francine brushed past him, and went into the creaky hallway that lead to the kitchen. She returned just as quick as she had gone, holding in her hands a box--probably a medical kit of some sort.

“I’m going to tend to Alfred first, and then toi, d’accord?” She said, her eyes tense. Arthur only nodded in reply. The siren guessed he was still to shocked at the moment to do something.

He watched as France leaned over Alfred, gently dabbing at his eye, and wrapping bandages around his head.

From the corner of Arthur’s eye he saw a motion of movement, and then Feli was standing next to him.

“Will he be okay?” The little boy asked, looking up at Arthur’s exhausted face. After an intake of breath, Arthur replied shortly, “I hope so.”

Arthur put his hands to his face, massaging his eyes. All that did was strain them more. Arthur wanted to pace, but he found he couldn’t. He felt drained from all the magic he used, and all of his limbs felt heavy. Sniffing, he decided to repeat Feli’s question. 

“Will he be alright?” Francine glanced back to him, and nodded, though the look on her face seemed to say that she really didn’t know and felt undecided. She wasn’t a doctor after all, and going back to Kiku Honda wasn’t really an option,

“Artur?” Francine said, still focusing on bandaging Alfred’s head,

“Yes?” Arthur ground out stiffly.

“You need to leave. Both of you. You… you can take Ludwig’s boat,” Francine said. From the windows they could hear the muffled cries of the townspeople fighting the fire. The darkness made her blond hair seem a dark shade of brown.  
“Leave by boat? I don’t know how to sail…” Arthur replied. “Alfred can but I don’t think he really can at the moment.”

“Well duh,” Francine sniped, “but I will come with you.” That made Arthur pause. Come with them? What? When he didn’t answer, Francine sighed.

“I’ve been meaning to leave this town anyways, even if I have to leave Ludwig behind,” she told Arthur. “I can sail.”

“Mama?” Feli gasped quietly. Arthur watched the french woman gaze at her son with tired, sad eyes.

“I’ll come back for you Feli, mais… Je pense… I think I should go alone first.” She said to her son. Arthur looked away. He felt he shouldn’t be hearing her say these words to her son. This would hurt Feli. After all of this, Francine was planning on leaving with them? Since when did she want to do this?

“Why?” Arthur finally asked, interrupting Francine’s and feli’s conversation.

“I have my own goals in life. I want to see the world, make my own business,” she said defiantly. “And once I settle things, I will come back and get mon fils. I want my own life.”

“Francine, I don’t think that’s a good idea--” Arthur coughed, feeling another wave of dizziness fall upon him.

“Why are we debating this? You two need to go now!” Francine stood up, a determined glare on her face. She turned and reached for Alfred. 

Alfred let out a low grunt as she hoisted him up and had him lean on her shoulder. She looked at Arthur. 

“Come,” she said. Blue eyes stared into green, and Arthur saw the same determined eyes that Alfred had. Wordlessly, because Arthur was ata loss and felt numb all over arthur followed Francine into the hallways towards the door.

Feli followed them silently,almost like an angel of death. Arthur hardly registered his light footsteps. 

Now they were outside in the frigid air again. The snow crunched under their feet, sounding like a final sentence as they got closer and closer to the frozen dock. From afar, in the gloomy evening as the sun slowly fall started to fall, they could still hear the chaos of the fire.

I did this, Arthur thought, my power, my voice…  
The four hit the icy dock. As they walked the old wood creaked. They passed small boats and big boats, til Francine stopped in front of Ludwig’s tethered fisherman’s boat.

“This will get us as far the next town on the coast. It’s larger than this one, so once we get there we can rest and then go on,” Francine explained her thinking. Arthur could see the puffs of breaths escape her mouth.

“Alright,” he answered.

“Mama,” Feli spoke up. “Can I come with you?”

“Non, this trip will be too rough for little boys. But I will come back for you, I promise, mon petit,” Francine replied. Arthur stepped forwards and helped guide Alfred down onto the boat so that he lay on his back.

“Feli, of course she will come back to you. You just might have to wait,” arthur said, surprising himself that he would involve himself at all in this affair. “Go back to the house, say you fell asleep and that you don’t know where you’re mother went.”

“No!” Feli whined. “Mama....” Tears started prick from his watery brown eyes.

“Mon cher,” Francine cupped his tears face. “Je t’aime. I will come back for you.I don’t break promises. 

Arthur slipped past the two to board the boat. He silently started to set up the paddles and tried to tug to release the folded sails. 

Lucky for us Ludwig didn’t take the sails down yet, Arthur sighed. As the siren looked back at mother and son he heard a distant shouting. Feli and Francine whipped their heads around so that they were facing where the dock began.

There, Ludwig stood, holding a crossbow.

“Francine!” He shouted. To Arthur, Ludwig seemed to loom over the small dock, looking very much like a threat with the dark look he wore and the crossbow he gripped. Even from afar Arthur could see he was clutching the weapon so hard his knuckles were as pale as the snow on the ground. 

A chilly wind blew, rattling the snow covered trees causing the white masses to fall to the ground with muffled thuds.

“Artur,” Francine said quietly, still looking at her husband. The aggression in his eyes were unmistakable. “Get on the boat. Maintenant, I will ‘andle this.”

 

Apart of Arthur wanted to object, to go to Ludwig and ask why he was armed. He should be standing up with Francine, after all she’s helping him and Alfred escape.

Another part of Arthur agreed to do what Francine said. He felt too weak, too heavy and tired to really do anything.

As the siren pivoted on his foot he jumped. He heard the flying shoot of an arrow and then looked down to find the small, narrow cylinder embedded in the fishing boat’s wooden side. Arthur’s eyes widened and he hurriedly glanced at Ludwig.

“Ludwig--what?! STOP!” Francine’s shrill scream pierced through the cold, silent shock after the arrow was shot.

“Stop it, you ‘are not thinking!” Francine tried again.

“How can I trust anything you say now?” Ludwig shook his head, looking slightly forlorn. He raised his arms up, and arthur realized he was pulling back another arrow. Panic surged forwards and Arthur felt all his senses go to fear.

He had thought Ludwig would have trusted him, because why would he have saved him from the fire in the first place? 

Arthur could hear Francine’s and Ludwig’s voices shouting, but he wasn’t paying any attention. If Ludwig wasn;t firing, he’d work fast. It didn’t matter to him if Francine came, this was Arthur’s only escape. He needed to take Alfred and go. 

He backed off to the side of the boat’s edge, and slowly bent down as to not get any more attention on himself. Arthur reached to the ropes that tethered the boat to the dock.

The rough material was scratchy and cut his palms, although glazing the sides of the tangled ropes was ice which made Arthur’s shaky hands slip.

One unwound, two unwound. Three unwound, four unwound. Arthur switched to the other tethered side.

Once it was finished, the boat gave a little jolt. 

Narrowing his large eyebrows, Arthur said emotionlessly, “I’m going. Goodbye, Francine.”

The boat rocked backwards, slowly floating away from the dock. Arthur felt a bit lucky, the water wasn’t icey and wasn’t putting any resistance towards the boat.

“Non! Wait! Artur!” Francine turned her head, screaming. Hiking her dress up, she turned and took a flying leap, launching herself through the air onto the boat.

Arthur jumped back as Francine wobbily stood. How she made it, Arthur didn’t know. If she had landed in the freezing water she would have drowned from shock.

It wasn’t until Francine screamed that Arthur realized what had happened. Sobbing filtered through the air and arthur saw a small body lurch to the ground. Brown hair splayed across pale deck, and the dull color of blood was a horrifying sight as it stained the white snow.

Feli had been shot by Ludwig’s arrow, and Arthur harshly inhaled, his vision darkening on the side.

Slowly it occurred to Arthur that he was lying on the boat’s deck, Feli’s blood ingrained in his mind and spread through his vision so that all he could see was that dark, dull red staining everything. Should he feel guilt into letting Francine help him escape? Was her own choice worth her own child's life? 

Overcome with exhaustion, Arthur closed his eyes and muttered, muttered, “take us to where Francine knows it’s safe…” Or did he think it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the epilogue..! (Also if any sentences don't make sense let me know and I'll fix it!) :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was slightly inspired by the book Atlantia, by Allie Condie. However, both Atlantia and Hetalia are owned by their creators, I only have this story. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
